Magnetic Attraction
by TigerLily8806
Summary: He looked down at Lita sleeping peacefully, he couldn’t help himself she looked so beautiful. He lend down and kissed her neck softly. Lita moved a little but didn’t wake up. Darien smiled and kissed her again and again. Very mature! Lots of Smut rated M!
1. Magnetic Attraction

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the creative characters of Sailor Moon.

A/N: So I like the idea of Darien and Lita being together so this is a little fic that I thought up a long time ago. I hope you like it and since I grew up with the North American names those are the names that I will be using. Also this fic is rated mature for a reason and there is a lot of smut and some lemons so if you don't like that then STOP READING NOW!!! Otherwise I hope you enjoy it!!!

Lita was rushing to get home in time to have play practice with Darien. She was already late and she didn't know if he had to any other plans after their meeting. She ran into the lobby and barely made it into the elevator before it's doors closed. Lita was doubled over out of breath when she realized that someone was also in the elevator. She looked up and Darien was smiling down at her.

"Were you running?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Lita nodded still out of breath. She stood up so that she could take in more air. When her heart rate returned to a normal rate she turned back to Darien. "Well I was rushing so I wouldn't be late for you." Lita laughed.

"If it makes you feel better we're both late." Darien chuckled.

"Yeah. And yet you don't seem like you were rushing." Lita said as she raised an eyebrow and looked Darien up and down.

"That's because I wasn't." Darien shrugged his shoulders. "You're always late so I just took my time." He added. The elevator doors opened and they both walked out together.

"Wait! So I was running so I wouldn't be late and you just took your time." Lita said shocked.

"Looks like that." Darien laughed.

"What if I had somewhere I had to go and I was waiting for you for hours?" Lita asked.

"You wouldn't wait that long." Darien said, " We're just 10 minutes late." Darien laughed. "And you would have just gone to where ever you had to go and leave me a note." Darien smiled and he put his hand into his pocket looking for his keys.

"Sometimes you know me too well." Lita laughed.

"I know, sometimes it scares me." Darien nudged Lita as he unlocked his apartment door. Lita smiled and they walked into Darien's apartment.

"So what are we doing today?" Lita asked.

"Well you are the one who needs the acting help. So you have to tell me what you want to work on." Darien said throwing his keys on his coffee table. Now that Darien has been working at the television station and going to school for film Lita had asked him for help on her school play, Romeo and Juliet. Lita had the lead female roll and she was so nervous that she was going to mess it up. It didn't help that her boyfriend, Josh, was on her like white on rice. At first Lita thought that it was cute that he always wanted to be around her, but now it's getting a little irritating.

"Ok, find like I said before all that I need work on is just the romantic parts." Lita said.

"What? The romantic parts? You? Lita? Aren't you the Queen of romance?" Darien mocked.

"Shut-up! It's just that Josh is always on the set when we do them and I don't put my heart into it because he gets jealous very easily and that last time that I did do good in, he accused me cheating on him with the lead male, Jason." Lita explained.

"Well Lita he's going to be there on opening night. You have to get use to him watching you." Darien said picking up his mail and looking through it.

"I know but I won't be able to see him, so it won't be that hard." Lita smiled.

"Ok whatever you say Lita." Darien rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Lita said pushing Darien.

"What are you going to do about it?" Darien laughed.

"I'll beat you up, that's what I'll do." Lita said punching Darien's arm.

"I doubt that, from that so called punch." Darien said.

"Shut-up, I so can beat you up." Lita laughed.

"Ok, ok I believe you." Darien smiled.

"I hate you." Lita said.

"No you don't." Darien said hugging Lita, "You love me!" Darien said kissing Lita's cheek.

"No I don't." Lita said shaking Darien off of her.

"Oh Lita. Come on don't fight your feelings. You love me and you know it." Darien said getting closer to Lita. The truth is that Lita had developed a crush on Darien. The only bad part is that he's one of best friend's boyfriend. Not to mention that they are destined to be together and to rule the Earth. However that was beside the point. Lita just couldn't shake off the feeling that Darien and she would be a better match. _God! Just get over it Lita!_ Lita yelled at herself and snapped her out of her daydream.

"No I don't." Lita folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Yes you do." Darien said and lifted Lita up and threw her onto the couch. Lita started to laugh.

"Do it again! Do it again." Lita said laughing.

"No can do, it's a one time deal." Darien said.

"Fine." Lita said sadly as she was getting up. "Ok now we have to start to practice." Lita said.

"Oh now we have to cuz you said so." Darien said. Lita pushed him, "Hey be nice." Darien said. "Ok let's get started." He added.

"Oh now we have to start cuz you said so." Lita mocked. Darien smiled and started to look through his script.

"Ok how about the bedroom scene after they get married." Lita said turning the pages and blushed a little. Lita has obviously seen Darien in a bathing suit and every time she always got a little wet between her legs. Now just imagining it is making her a little wet.

"Ok." Darien cleared his throat.

"Where is thy going?" Lita asked.

"I hear the morning bird." Darien said.

"It tis not the morning bird, tis the moon swan." Lita said.

"Tis not, tis the morning bird." Darien said.

"No, tis the moon swan." Lita kissed Darien.

"If thee says tis the moon swan, but it's really the morning. And thee's father find thy, then thy's head will be off." Darien kissed Lita's cheek.

"No!" Lita said with worriment in her voice. "Tis the morning bird, thee shall go! Go before thy father comes!" Lita yelled.

"I shall go with a kiss." Darien said.

"Then a kiss you shall have." Lita lend into Darien without even noticing. She was so use to doing it in practice that it was natural for her. Suddenly Lita noticed that Darien's soft lips had touched hers. Lita didn't know if he did it on purpose or it was just apart of the practice. Either way it made her stop in her tacks and she looked up at Darien shocked. Darien was looking right back at her just ask shocked. Darien brushed some of Lita's bangs out of her eyes and smiled sweetly at her. Lita returned the smile and Lita assumed that the kiss was just apart of the practice. However just as she was about to continue her line Darien lifted her chin so that their eyes met again and kissed her again. This time it was very long and very deep. Lita dropped her script and put her hands around Darien's neck and Darien put his on Lita's waist. Darien traced Lita's lips with his tongue wanting to get in as he pushed them both backed until they hit the couch and they both fell onto it. Darien pulled at Lita's waist again and again traced his tongue around Lita's lips. Lita pulled away a little and shook her head.

"No, no Darien we can't do this." Lita said still kissing Darien.

"I know, it's wrong, we should stop." Darien said still kissing Lita, "But it's because we can't, which makes me want to do it." Darien said kissing Lita.

"I know." Lita moaned, Lita slid her hand up Darien's shirt and Darien slid his hand up Lita's skirt.

"Mmmm." Lita moaned. "No! NO! Darien we can't! What about Serena?" Lita said pushing Darien off of her.

"Ok you're right. I really don't know what got over me." Darien whispered. Lita and Darien sat in silence of a few minutes.

"Darien, where did this even come from?" Lita asked breaking the silence.

"I---I don't know." Darien said looking away. "I really can't explain it." Darien shrugged.

"Well try." Lita said shocked. She really wanted to know what was going through his head. Darien sighed and moved closer to Lita.

"Well, I've…this is going to sound stupid." Darien started, "But I've always had this weird magnetic attraction to you. I mean it's never been sexual, but when we kissed today." Darien trailed off, "I don't know I guess a spark ignited and I didn't want to stop kissing you for some reason." Darien confessed. He looked at Lita for a reaction; Lita just nodded her head but didn't look at Darien. "So yeah, now that I have forever freaked you out." Darien said standing up again.

"Wait you haven't forever freaked me out." Lita said quickly standing up with him. "I was just thinking." Lita shrugged.

"Yeah about how awkward you are now?" Darien asked with a sigh. "I could just kick myself for actually telling you that." Darien mumbled. He didn't think Lita heard him.

"Darien I'm not awkward around you. Not now or ever." Lita smiled, "It's just that I've felt the same way with you." Lita whispered. Darien quickly looked at her in shock.

"What? You feel the same way?" Darien repeated.

"Yup." Lita nodded looking at Darien, now for his reaction.

"So what does this mean?" Darien asked looking around. Lita got the feeling that he was embarrassed for some reason.

"I don't know. But Darien are you embarrass?" Lita giggled. Darien face turned a little red. He was defiantly embarrassed.

"Yeah a little." He sighed and chuckled a little bit.

"Darien why would you be embarrass? We just both told each other the same thing. You have nothing to be embarrass about." Lita smiled a little and nudged Darien with her elbow.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Darien smiled. "It's still pretty weird." Darien winked at Lita. "I mean I use to look at you as just my sister. And now, I don't even know how to explain it." Darien said.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Lita nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. Darien joined her and lend back on the couch.

"So what do we do now?" Darien asked putting his arms on the back of the couch.

"I don't know. Just deal I guess. I mean you still are in love with Serena right?" Lita asked. Darien just nodded his head. "And I still like Josh." Lita added. Lita just lend her back on the couch. Darien smiled and put his arm around Lita's shoulder and pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head. Lita sighed and lay on Darien's shoulder. She took Darien's hand and started to play with it. She circled his palm with her fingers and she tried to match her hand size with his. Darien flexed his fingers down over Lita small fingers. Lita smiled at how much bigger Darien's hand was to hers. Darien smiled too and he kissed the top on her head again. Lita looked up at him and smiled. Her green eyes glowed in the dim light of the apartment. Darien took his other hand and rubbed Lita's cheeks and smiled. Lita laced her fingers with Darien's'. Lita broke eye contact and lifted Darien's other hand to her lips and kissed it. She looked up to Darien again and winked. Suddenly after she winked, she bit his hand.

"Ouch!" Darien yelled, "You little brat!" he laughed and tackled Lita to the other side of the couch. Lita started to laugh and bit the rest of Darien's arm. Darien yelled and laughed at the same time. "I'm going to get you back!" Darien chuckled and started to tickle Lita. Lita's laugh rang throughout the apartment.

"Oh my god! Darien! Please! Stop!!!!" Lita laughed out of breath. "I can't breath!" Lita laughed some more.

"Alright! All right! If you can't breath then I guess I'll stop." Darien smiled and stopped tickling her; "I mean I don't want a dead girl in my apartment." He grinned, "Now how would I explain that?" He joked. Lita kicked him and he caught her foot before it hit him.

"I'm so glad that you care about me so much." Lita struggled trying to get her foot back. Darien smiled and let her foot go and pulled her hand so she sat up.

"Now you know as much as I do that I care about you the most." Darien smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I bet that's what you tell all of your neighbors." Lita joked and rolled her eyes. "Or am I just really special?" Lita asked lending into Darien really close.

"Lita you know that you're special to me." Darien smiled and placed his hand on the side of Lita's face. Lita smiled and winked at Darien and Darien winked back. Darien started to play with Lita's hair while he started at her. Lita didn't move and started back as if it was normal for her to be this close to him. "Wait! What's that?" Darien asked looking at Lita's neck.

"What? Do you see something?" Lita asked trying to look.

"Yeah, I've never seen it before." Darien looked very serious and lend in to take a closer look he didn't say anything.

"Darien! What is it?" Lita started to panic. Darien smiled and took a big bite into Lita's neck. "Ahhh!!!! You tricked me!" Lita yelled falling back trying to wrestle Darien off of her. Darien started to laugh.

"I told you that I would get you back." He chuckled laying on her.

"Yeah, but I thought the tickling was you getting me back!" She laughed, "Not you trying to eat me!" She laughed again and looked at Darien towering over her body. Darien was smiling, but it faded away. "Darien what is it?" Lita asked.

"Nothing." Darien said starting to sit back up.

"No! Darien what is it?" Lita grabbed Darien's shirt and brought him back down, he was very close to her face now. "Tell me what's wrong." She whispered. Darien grabbed Lita's face and kissed her deeply. Lita grabbed the collar of Darien's shirt and brought him closer to her. Darien spread Lita's legs and slid her up on his lap. Darien grinded against Lita and Lita moaned. Darien laid Lita back onto the couch and started to take Lita's shirt off and kissed her neck down to the middle of her breast and back up. Lita unzipped Darien pants and Darien started to open the coffee tables draws. He found what he was looking for and took a condom out and kept it in his hand. Lita slipped her hands between Darien's hands and the couch and smiled. She took the condom out of Darien's hand and pulled down his boxers and put slipped the condom on him. Darien took Lita's underwear off and ran his hands up and down Lita's inner thigh. Lita smiled and moaned and bit her lip as slipped in her and thrust in and out of her. Lita moan again and bit Darien's lip as they kissed. Darien slid his hands all over Lita's body and kissed her all over her neck and chest.

"Darien." Lita whispered so softly that Darien didn't even hear her. "Darien, stop, stop." Lita whispered to Darien. Darien started to slow down as Lita's whispered started to get louder. "Don't stop! Please!" Lita said louder. Darien started to go faster again and kissed her harder and pressed his body against her hard until Lita thought that he was about to suffocate her by his body. Darien lifted her leg above his head and started to caress her breasts, Lita squeezed Darien's arm slightly. Darien plunged deeper into Lita. All that Lita could do was moan and whine for Darien to push harder and deeper. Darien obeyed Lita's' every wish and kissed her everywhere that he could get his lips on. Lita soon had her orgasm as she dug her fingernails into Darien's back and arm. Darien then bit down on Lita's neck, which shocked Lita enough to arch her back and had Darien to go deeper into her and he had his orgasm. Darien started to kiss the spot where he bit Lita. He followed Lita's neck up to her lips and kissed her very deeply as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. When they broke Lita opened her eyes, and for two seconds Darien felt like he was in a different world. Lita eyes seemed like they were gateways back into a life that he had forgotten.

"Darien?" Lita whispered. Darien just starred into Lita's eyes as though if he looked away, then the world would disappear and Darien would go back to the world that he knew. "Darien?" Lita whispered again, "Darien you're starting to scare me." Lita said. Darien pressed his body against Lita's and kissed her neck. He started to suck on the top of her chest. Darien's member was pressed deeper into Lita as his body pressed against her body. Lita moaned again and arched her back again. She rubbed her hands on his back and his neck as he was kissing her neck. "Darien?" Lita whispered.

"What?" Darien breathed on Lita's neck that made her shiver.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Lita asked.

"I didn't notice, I was just thinking." Darien said getting up.

"Wait Darien." Lita said pulling him back down. "Don't go yet." Lita whispered. Darien smiled and kissed Lita.

"Lita this isn't right." Darien whispered.

"I know." Lita said kissing him again.

"Lita." Darien said pulling her towards him, looking for round two.

"Darien, look." Lita said pulling away as she saw what he had in mind.

"Yeah I know." Darien said getting up again. "It won't happen again, we will never speak of it, and we will act as though it never happened." Darien added. Lita nodded. Lita and Darien started to put their clothes back on.

"Look, I have to go now anyway." Lita said sliding her shirt over her head. "Will this be weird for me to keep coming?" Lita asked.

"No remember it never happened." Darien smiled.

"Ok bye. Call me and tell me when you're free." Lita said closing the door.


	2. The Secret

**The next day, there was a knock on Lita's door. Lita first looked through the peephole and saw that it was Darien. Lita took a deep breath, all she had to do is to act normal she told herself then she opened the door.**

"**Hey." Lita smiled.**

"**Hey." Darien smiled back, "Ummm…you said for me to tell you the next time that I'm free and I just wanted to tell you that Wednesday is good for me." Darien said. "Is that good for you?" Darien asked.**

"**Yea I think Wednesday is fine if anything changes I'll call." Lita said.**

"**Ok, I'll see you around." Darien said and turned towards the elevators.**

"**Yea." Lita answered. "Hey Darien are you going somewhere or are you busy now?" Lita asked.**

"**No I'm not going anywhere." Darien smiled.**

"**Well since you don't have anywhere that you have to go and I don't have anything to do, why don't we just practice now?" Lita asked.**

"**Umm, ok yea I guess so I'll go and get my script." Darien said. Darien came back and they went into the living room.**

"**Ok. How about going over what we already have gone over so you can see how I'm doing." Lita suggested.**

"**Yea sure. But how are you doing at play practice?" Darien asked shifting his weight.**

"**Better, Matt went crazy over some of the scenes that we worked on, but I think he was over reacting." Lita rolled her eye.**

"**Ok well lets get started." Darien paused. They started to flip through their scripts in silence. **

"**Darien is it always going to be like this?" Lita asked not looking up. **

"**No of course not." Darien sighed. "It's just a transition period." He added not looking up either; they were silent again. **

"**Darien I don't like this." Lita whispered. **

**Darien finally looked up at Lita, "Fox, I don't like this either I just want everything to go back to the way it was." Darien smiled. **

"**Me too." Lita looked up and smiled. "Fox huh?" Lita smiled again.**

"**Yeah I'm going old school." Darien laughed.**

"**Yeah you are, you haven't called me that since when we first met." Lita said. **

"**Yeah I know." Darien chuckled.**

"**Should I start to call you Bear?" Lita joked.**

"**Only if you want." Darien smiled. "Are we going to start?" Darien asked.**

**Lita paused for a second, "You're sure that your magnetic…" Lita tried to ask.**

"**Totally over with." Darien stopped her.**

"**Ok good, we can start now." Lita giggled. **

"**Ok let's do the balcony scene." Darien instructed. "****What light flow from yonder window? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Darien said, and paused. Lita acted like she walked out onto a balcony. "She speaks! What words flow from my love's precious lips so pure and so beautiful as though thou was a song a blue bird sings before a morning a wakens from its nightly slumber." Darien added.**

"**Romeo, oh Romeo where far out thou Romeo?" Lita said and paused, "What is in a name? A name as wretched as Montague, but as beautiful as the name Montague. If a rose weren't called a rose, wouldn't it still smell as sweet? What's in a name?" Lita said again.**

"**Ok, and you hear something moving in the bushes, and your line." Darien said out loud.**

"**Who's there? Show thy self!" Lita demanded.**

"**It is thou Romeo. The one you have been speaking of." Darien said.**

"**Oh Romeo! What are thou doing here? If thou is caught, Thou's father will kill you." Lita said softly.**

"**Then he shall kill me. For I shall not go, even if thy father sends his mightiest dogs or guards, the mighty King's knights could keep me away from thee." Darien said.**

"**Oh Romeo thou wish we can be together forever." Lita sighed.**

"**Then we shall, we will marry." Darien said getting up with excitement.**

"**But we can not unless you are bath ties." Lita protested in a sweet voice. **

"**Then I shall." Darien was saying, "Juliet! Juliet!" Darien said in a high-pitched voice.**

"**Tis my mother, you must go!" Lita said quietly.**

"**What shall thou say? If thou tis bath ties, shall we wed?" Darien asked.**

"**I shall give thy answer tomorrow, my nurse shall tell you. Now go!" Lita yelled.**

"**I will go with a kiss." Darien said stroking Lita's cheek with the back of his hand. Lita closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against is hand. **

"**Then you shall have a kiss." Lita whispered. Darien leaned in and kissed Lita softly. As he pulled back he didn't look at Lita and sat on her couch with his face in his hands****. "Darien." Lita whispered.**

"**Don't!" Darien said but it was muffled within his hands. Lita didn't say anything but she sat down next to him on the couch. He sighed deeply and flopped his head back against the couch. "How do we keep doing this?" He whispered. Lita didn't say anything; she was having a battle within herself. Apart of her was jumping for joy that they kissed but the other half of her wanted to die because they kissed. "Lita." Darien whispered. Lita finally looked at him but still didn't say anything. "Say something." He said. **

"**I don't know what to say." Lita whispered. "I can't lie and say that I don't have this attraction to you, because I do; but Serena is my best friend." Lita said out loud. "And I don't want to hurt her." She added softly. **

"**Alright then, but then how do we let ourselves do this?" Darien asked just as soft. **

"**I don't know." Lita sniffed.**

"**Lita." Darien whispered and sat back up and pulled Lita into his body. Lita didn't want to cry and she was trying very hard not to let herself, but when Darien started to rub her back the tears flowed from her eyes. "Lita don't cry." Darien whispered. **

"**But I back stabbed my best friend!" Lita cried out. "I don't know else to do but to cry." She sobbed. **

"**Lita I'll take the blame for this, don't beat yourself up over it." Darien whispered and kissed Lita's cheek. Lita pulled away from his body and looked Darien straight in the eyes.**

"**What do you mean you'll take the blame?" Lita sniffed.**

"**I mean when I tell Serena I'll take the blame I'll say that I kissed you and you didn't have anything to do with it." Darien explained.**

"**No Darien you can't tell Serena!" Lita yelled.**

"**What do you mean? You want to keep this a secret?" Darien asked.**

"**Yes, something that we will take to the grave. I mean it didn't get too out of hand and we both don't want to hurt Serena's feelings so why does it matter?" Lita said wiping her tears away.**

"**Because Lita, we have too." Darien plainly said.**

"**I will bring more bad then good." Lita shouted. "You two will break up, Serena will still treat me differently, she'll hate me for still being friends with you, so what is there to gain?" Lita asked. Darien didn't say anything right away; he stared off in space for a few minutes. **

"**Fine." He said abruptly. "We will take this to the grave." He repeated and nodded his head. **

"**Ok so what are we going to do about these practices?" Lita asked "It would be too obvious if one day all I could talk about was how I can't wait to work with you for the play and then, suddenly we just stop." Lita added. **

"**Well I guess that we will have to keep having them." Darien shrugged.**

"**Ok I think I'm going to lay down." Lita whispered.**

"**Lita are you alright?" Darien asked taking her hand into his.**

"**No Bear I'm not." Lita smiled weakly.**

"**Come on stay here." He pulled her into his chest and they lend back onto the back of the couch. **

"**Am I a horrible person?" Lita's weak voice piped.**

"**No Fox you're not a horrible person, just a good person who made a mistake." Darien smiled and kissed the top of her head. **

**Lita was banging on Darien's door franticly. Darien opened it with a smile, but Lita looked worried. "Lita what's wrong?" Darien asked.**

"**Ummm, ummm, ummm." Lita could only say and she walked right pass Darien and started to pace in the living room with a brown paper bag in her hands. **

"**Lita calm down and tell me what's wrong." Darien said and stopped Lita from pacing. Darien looked into Lita's eyes and there were tears forming. "Lita." Darien whispered. Lita took in a deep breath and opened the brown paper bag. **

"**Look." She weakly said and opened the bag wider for him to look in it. Darien looked down in the paper bag and he saw a pink box, he was confused. He looked back up at Lita and shrugged his shoulders. Lita ripped the box out of the bag and showed Darien what it really was. He was right it was a pink box with white lettering and a picture of a baby on the front. Darien's heart stopped when he saw the baby picture.**

"**You're." He tried to stutter out.**

"**I don't know." Lita said quickly. "But I am late." She added.**

"**And it might be mine?" Darien swallowed hard.**

"**Well you were the last person who I had sex with." Li's voice was shaky.**

"**But what about Josh?" Darien asked.**

"**We haven't, we've been fighting more. We haven't had sex this whole month." Lita's voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Darien…I'm scared." She finally said and the box fell through her hands. Darien rushed over to her and held her close to his body. Lita sobbed into his shirt and held on to him tightly. **

"**Shhhh don't worry Lita, it'll be alright." Darien cooed. **

"**But what if I am?" Lita cried.**

"**Then we'll deal with it then." Darien whispered. "Lita I won't leave you." He added and tighter his hold on her.**

"**But what about Josh and Serena?" Lita asked.**

"**Well then our secret will have to come out." Darien sighed. "Lita I won't let you pass my child off as Josh's' that just won't happen." Darien said sternly. "If you are pregnant then I'll take care of you and the baby, no matter what." Darien explained. "And if Serena doesn't want to be with me because of it, well then so be it. I made my bed so I must lay in it." He added. **

"**I'm sorry Darien, I'm so sorry." Lita sniffed. Darien pulled Lita from his chest.**

"**Lita what are you sorry for? It take two people to have sex, it's not your fault or mine things like this just happen." Darien explained. Lita nodded her head slowly and looked down at the pink box with fear. **

"**I think I should go and take the test now." Lita sniffed and picked up the box. She didn't look at Darien but she turned towards the bathroom and closed the door. Lita opened the door after a few seconds. "And now we wait." She whispered. **

"**For how long?" Darien asked anxiously.**

"**Three minutes." Lita said and sat down on the couch. It was the longest three minutes either of them had to endure. Darien paced back and forth in the living room and Lita just stared at the ground. "You know there are other ways that we can deal with this if you don't want all of this on your plate." Lita said out of the blue. Darien stopped and looked at her in shock.**

"**No, I'm sorry Lita but I'm not going to take the easy way out." He said sternly.**

"**It's not the easy way out Darien!" Lita said angry. "I'm still in high school! I can't just drop out now I'm in my senior year!" She yelled and stood up. **

"**It's almost November you won't be showing until June anyway." Darien said plainly. **

"**Do you really think that that's why I care?" Lita yelled.**

"**What you don't want to be made fun at school!" Darien yelled.**

"**That's not it!" Lita yelled. "God you stupid idiot!" Lita yelled.**

"**What? Why am I stupid what are you thinking that I am just too stupid to know?" Darien yelled back.**

"**You! Darien! You! I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your life because I ruined your life and your plans!" Lita cried. Darien was stunned, he didn't say anything he was speechless. **

"**Do you really think that?" Darien asked. "Do you really think that I would hate you because of this?" He asked.**

"**Most guys do!" Lita snapped.**

"**Lita you're my best friend, the idea that I will forever be in you life no matter what calms me down and brings me to peace." Darien smiled.**

"**Then why are you pacing like this?" Lita asked.**

"**Because Lita you just told me that I could be a father!" Darien laughed nervously. "I don't know how to be a dad, I didn't have mine for very long so how do I know I will be a good one?" Darien asked. "I could screw up our kids' life forever!" He added. **

"**Darien you wouldn't screw up our kids' life." Lita said walking over to him. "And you would be a great dad! You took care of Andrew and you're great with kids." Lita pointed out and wrapped her arms around Darien's back. **

"**How do you have so much faith in me?" Darien asked and wrapped his arms around Lita's waist.**

"**Because I know you." Lita smiled and kissed Darien's chest. The timer in the bathroom went off and neither Lita nor Darien moved. Lita took a deep breath and slid out of Darien's arms. She walked over to the pregnancy test and closed her eyes before she looked. She looked down and it was pink she didn't know what that meant so she rushed to the pink box and read the instructions. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Darien looked up at her and Lita was crying. Darien walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. **

"**We'll be ok." Darien whispered. Lita shook her head. "Lita I'm telling you we'll be ok." Darien chuckled.**

"**No, I mean it's negative." Lita smiled.**

"**Then why are you crying?" Darien smiled.**

"**Because I'm so happy." Lita giggled. Darien smiled and kissed Lita's forehead. "And I will always be in your life Darien, I don't need to have your baby." Lita sniffed and smiled.**

"**Good you better!" Darien smiled and held Lita tighter. **

"**Darien I can't tell you how much I love you." Lita whispered.**

"**I couldn't have said it better." Darien whispered. "Come on." He whispered and guided Lita to the couch. They laid down on the couch with Lita's back towards Darien and Darien wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. **

**Darien woke up with Lita gone and he was somehow in his bed. He got up and walked into the living room and kicked something that killed his foot.**

"**Ouch!" He yelled and hopped on one foot cursing every that he could think of. He looked down and saw that it was a toy car. He didn't know where it came from, he picked it up and it looked like it was big enough for a doll or something. He put the car down and walked pass the counter and the kitchen. He could smell something cooking and he knew Lita was still there. Darien sat on the stool and opened the shutters, and just like he though Lita was there cooking breakfast. "What are you doing?" Darien chuckled.**

"**What does it look like I'm doing?" Lita joked and turned around towards Darien, she looked beautiful. She was in a silky baby blue ****lingerie**** and short baby blue booty shorts to match. **

"**You're looking nice." Darien smiled looking Lita up and down. Lita smiled and walked out of the kitchen and sat on Darien's lap and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. **

"**I was hoping that you would say that." Lita smiled and lend in and kissed him softly. Darien loved it, her lips were so soft and he rubbed her soft long legs. He couldn't stand it he wanted her right then and then. **

"**You're so beautiful." He whispered. And kissed her again. Lita giggled and nibbled on Darien's ear. "And you're a tease." He added which made Lita giggle more. Darien heard little steps coming down the hallway. Lita looked up and smiled, as the footsteps got closer. Darien turned around and a small dark brunette little girl came running in. **

"**Alexis baby! How are you darling" Lita smiled and jumped off of Darien's lap and picked up the little girl. **

"**I'm good! How are you mommy?" The small girl's voice was like an angel. "Daddy we're going to the park today right!" The little girl squealed looking at Darien. Darien didn't know what to say, the little girl just called him daddy and Lita mommy. Darien was stunned. **

**Darien jumped awake and he was still on the couch with Lita. **_**It was all a dream**_**. Darien thought, he was relived but at the same time he was sad. He looked down at Lita sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help himself she looked so beautiful. He lend down and kissed her neck softly. Lita moved a little but didn't wake up. Darien smiled and kissed her again and again. He really couldn't help it, she smelt so good and his dream was so real he just wanted to feel her lips on his one more time. Lita smiled a little.**

"**Mmmm what are you doing?" Lita asked quietly.**

"**Nothing." Darien smiled and took a deep breath of her scent; she was driving him crazy without doing anything. **

"**It doesn't feel like nothing." Lita whispered and pushed her hips and butt against Darien's crotch. Darien knew that Lita knew exactly what she was doing and it made Darien want her more. **

"**Lita." Darien whispered and slid his hands up her shirt onto her stomach. **

"**Darien." Lita smiled and whispered back.**

**Darien had no idea what he wanted to say; he just wanted to hear Lita's voice. He also wanted her to open her eyes so that he could see her beautiful emerald eyes. Lita rolled over onto her back and looked at Darien. "What is it?" Lita smiled. That's all that Darien needed, her smile, her eyes, and her sweet voice was enough for Darien to do what he wanted. He lean in and kissed Lita deeply. He pulled her into his body and grinded his pelvis against hers. "Darien." Lita whispered. Darien stopped and looked at Lita in her eyes. He knew that he passed that line that they just re-establish. **

"**I'm sorry." Darien whispered. **

"**I'm just not sure if it's a good idea especially after today." Lita whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. **

"**I know it's just." Darien didn't finish. Lita smiled and ran her figure through his hair again. "You're killing me Lita." He whispered.**

"**What? How?" Lita giggled. Darien looked at her and smiled. **

"**I guess the magnetic attraction isn't gone." Darien smiled. **

"**I'm not going to lie, I don't think that I mind." Lita blushed and smiled. "But." Lita started.**

"**I know. It's wrong." Darien stopped her. Lita nodded her head and rubbed her nose against his. "Lita I just can't help myself." Darien whispered and kissed her cheek softly. **

"**Mmmm I know." Lita closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Darien you're my best friend." Lita whispered.**

"**I know and you're mine." Darien whispered back. **

"**I just don't want to loose that." Lita whispered.**

"**We won't Lita, I will always be here for you no matter what." Darien tightened his arms around her. Lita didn't say anything she rubbed Darien's chest, tracing his mucles through his shirt. She looked up at Darien and it took everything within Darien not to kiss her right there and then. Lita just stared into Darien's eyes and then kissed him deeply. Darien pulled her into him again and raised her shirt a little. Lita slipped her hand up Darien's shirt and rubbed his chest. "Are you sure?" Darien asked. Through their kisses. Lita didn't say anything she just smiled and lifted his shirt over his head. Darien sat up and towered over her with his bare chest. Lita lifted her hands over her head and Darien helped her take her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Darien kissed her deeply and ran his fingers through her hair. Lita bit Darien's bottom lip and slipped her tongue into Darien's mouth. Lita moaned as Darien played with her breast and nipples. Lita started to unbutton Darien's pants as he was unbuttoning hers'. Lita nibbled on Darien's ear which droved him crazy. "Lita." Darien moaned. He pulled her pants off and slid his hands up her legs and grabbed her butt. **

"**Mmmm Darien." Lita moaned as Darien started to finger her. Darien started to lick and suck Lita's nipples, which made Lita arch her back and moan louder. "Darien I can't wait." Lita whispered. Darien smiled and slipped Lita's panties off and slipped himself into her. Lita wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and kissed Darien deeply as he thrust into her. "Darien." Lita moaned into his ear. Darien wrapped Lita's legs around his waist and bit her neck. Darien growled roughly into Lita's ear and gave Lita chills. **

"**You're so sexy." Darien said roughly.**

"**You're so hard." Lita panted and bit his lip again. Darien smiled and slapped Lita's butt as he lifted her up onto his lap. Darien pushed Lita up against the back of the couch and nibbled on her neck. **

"**My god Lita! You're so tight." Darien whispered and pounded harder against her. **

"**Darien you're going to make me cum." Lita whispered and scratched down Darien's back. Darien grabbed onto Lita's thighs and kissed Lita deeply. "Darien! Oh my god! Darien!" Lita panted. As Lita was about to cum, Darien bit her neck and thrust harder into her and camed with her. They both sat there panting without moving. Darien kissed her softly a few times. Lita smiled each time Darien kissed her and bit his bottom lip on the last kiss. **

"**You have to promise me something." Darien said still a little out of breath.**

"**And what would that be?" Lita teased and rubbed up his arms muscles. **

"**You can't feel bad." Darien whispered. **

"**That's a tough promise to keep." Lita said. Darien slipped out of her and put on his boxers.**

"**You have to promise." Darien pointed at her as she put her bra and panties back on. **

"**Ok I promise." Lita rolled her eyes. "Darien we have to talk about this." Lita said as she slipped into her pants. **

"**I figured that we would." Darien sat back down without his shirt on. **

"**Darien we can't keep doing this." Lita said sitting down next to him with out her shirt. **

"**I know." Darien nodded his head. **

"**So what do you think we should do?" Lita asked looking at Darien. **

"**I don't know, maybe a timeline?" Darien suggested.**

"**A timeline, like we have sex from here from here and then we just stop?" Lita asked. **

"**Kinda, well your play is next week. After your play then it's no more." Darien explained. **

"**I don't know Darien." Lita sighed.**

"**Lita I truly believe that we just need to get this out of our systems." Darien lied; truthfully he didn't think that it would ever be out of his system.**

"**And what if it isn't?" Lita asked.**

"**If it's not out of someone's system then they don't tell the other and everything will go back to normal." Darien explained. **

"**You promise?" Lita asked.**

"**I promise as long as you promise not to feel bad or guilty." Darien winked at her putting his shirt back on. **

"**Ok fine." Lita smiled, "But what about feeling bad about Josh?" Lita asked slyly.**

"**Well I don't really care about Josh, no offence." Darien laughed as Lita put her shirt back on. **

"**Well he cares about you, he's been jealous of you since I told him about you." Lita laughed.**

"**He's jealous of me?" Darien asked **

"**Well he should be now, should he be?" Lita asked. **

"**Well I guess he should be now, but why before?" Daman said.**

"**I don't know he always gets jealous of random things." Lita rolled her eyes. **

"**Do you think that we should keep practicing?" Darien asked.**

"**No, I don't think that we should." Lita laughed. "Are you hungry?" Lita asked. **

"**Not really." Darien smiled and pulled Lita over to him and kissed her.**

"**Ok I know that we went over this." Lita said as they pulled back. "But I've been thinking." Lita started.**

"**Lita." Darien sighed. **

"**Hear me out, ok I'm not saying that I feel bad or guilty." Lita started out, "But mind you Serena tells me ****almost everything especially what you guys have done and haven't" Lita sighed.**

"**And?" He asked, "I don't understand girl language." Darien joked.**

"**I know that you and Serena haven't had sex Darien." Lita rolled her eyes and ignored his joke.**

"**Again I don't see the problem?" Darien looked at Lita confused.**

"**I--…It--." Lita stammered, "I understand that you are doing this because you might be frustrated." Lita tried to explain.**

"**Lita are you telling me that you think that I'm doing this just for the sex." Darien slowly said.**

"**Maybe not so emotionless, but more like a stress release." Lita tried to explain. **

"**Lita if you want to think that this is just a stress release then I'll just say it." Darien smiled.**

"**What you think it's more?" Lita asked confused.**

"**I have a question." Darien said ignoring her last statement, "You said that you and Josh haven't had sex for a months right?" Darien asked.**

"**Yeah so?" Lita said.**

"**Lita I know you, and I'm not calling you a slut or anything but you love sex. I'm saying that you have a lot of sex, but with few men." Darien explained, "And fighting has never gotten in that way." He added.**

"**Ok, fine I'll tell you why." Lita rolled her eyes. "We haven't had sex because I don't want to." Lita said plainly.**

"**And you don't want to because." Darien smiled.**

"**Because he's bad at it!" Lita yelled with a smile, "Was that what you wanted me to say?" Lita asked laughing.**

"**No, I just wanted to know the truth." Darien laughed, "But I figured that was the reason." He joked.**

"**So you wanted me to tell you that he sucked because you want me to say you're so great." Lita rolled her eyes.**

"**No!" Darien laughed. "I just wanted to know." He joked. **

"**Whatever, I have to go and get ready for work." Lita smiled and got up and went to her room. She walked out in an a-line black dress that made her look amazing. **

"**Wow." Darien whispered.**

"**What?" Lita asked.**

"**You look amazing." Darien smiled.**

"**Thanks, I hate it." Lita rolled her eyes, "But it's what you get when you work at a fancy restaurant." She smiled as she was trying to put her shoes on while she was standing. **

"**Sit down." Darien smiled and kneeled down and took her foot and strapped her shoe on for her. He slid his hand up Lita's leg and back down. **

"**Watch it Darien." Lita winked at him and he winked back. **

"**Can you really blame me? Have you looked in the mirror?" Darien asked as he helped her up and they were nose-to-nose.**

"**How are you going to act in front of everyone else now?" Lita giggled.**

"**I'll manage." He whispered and kissed Lita softly.**

"**I have to go to work." Lita whispered.**

"**Ok, have fun." Darien whispered back, "I'm going to use the bathroom." Darien said. Lita smiled again and grabbed her bag and her keys.**

"**Just lock the door before you leave." She called back. Darien came out of the bathroom and the phone rang. Darien answered he phone thinking it was his house.**

"**Hello?" Darien said.**

"Hello? Darien?" Serena said on the other line.

"Serena?" Darien asked.

"What are you doing answering Lita's phone?" Serena asked.

"Oh, Lita and I were practicing with the play, and Lita just left to go to work." Darien said.

"Oh, ok. Since I was going to come over to Lita's, can I come over to your place?" Serena said sexy.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I have to go to work too." Darien lied.

"You do?" Serena whine.

"Yea, I'm sorry." Darien said.

"Fine, but it seems like you have more time with Lita, then you do with me." Serena said.

"Oh, Serena, don't get jealous." Darien said.

"I'm not jealous." Serena protested.

"Ok, well I'll see you tonight at Rei's right?" Darien asked.

"Yea, unless Lita's needs more help." Serena said and hung up the phone. Darien rolled his eyes and got ready for work.

A few days later, Lita was sitting in her room when her cell phone started to ring; she saw that it was Darien. "Why are you calling me?" Lita asked.

"Well I don't want to talk to you either." Darien joked.

"I meant why are you calling me when you can just come over." Lita explained.

"Well how do you know that I'm in my apartment?" Darien asked.

"I heard you moving over there, if it's not you then you just got robbed." Lita laughed.

"Ok fine I'm just lazy." Darien chuckled, "But I called because I want you to come over here." He added.

"You want me to make breakfast don't you." Lita asked.

"Well that and my back has been hurting too, and I wanted to know if you know what to do." Darien explained.

"Alright fine, but I'm not getting dress." Lita protested. Lita walked over to Darien's apartment and walked in. "Hello!" Lita called.

"In here." Darien called from his bedroom. He was still in his pajamas pants without a shirt, watching TV with a bowl of cereal.

"I thought that you wanted me to make you breakfast." Lita protested.

"Yeah, but that would take too much time." Darien shrugged, "Come sit, you can get a bowl if you want." Darien patted the spot next to him. Lita hopped into bed with Darien and got under the covers. Darien put his bowl on his night table and wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulder.

"What are we watching?" Lita asked.

"Porn." Darien said nonchalantly.

"What?" Lita yelled and looked at the TV. It didn't look like porn, a man and a woman were painting a room. "This isn't por—." Lita started to say when the women took her shirt off and painted over her breast. "Why are you watching porn this early in the morning?" Lita asked shocked.

"Why not, what can I only watch porn at night?" He asked.

"Well it's a little less weird." Lita joked. "Did you put it on because I was coming over?" Lita teased.

"No it was on already." Darien rolled his eyes. "But it did make me think of you." Darien smiled and kissed Lita lightly.

"Yeah right, I'm pretty sure that you woke up like that." Lita rolled her eyes. "Who says I'm in the mood." Lita looked up at Darien.

"Well I wouldn't think you would be if you weren't rubbing my chest." Darien smiled and grabbed Lita's hand and kissed the back of her hand. Lita didn't even realize that she was doing it.

"Darien I didn't come here for this." Lita smiled.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you came into my room looking like that." Darien said roughly.

"Like what? I'm just in my pajamas." Lita laughed and threw the blankets off and looked at here pajamas. She was wearing short baby blue booty shorts and a cream color tang top. Darien wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her towards him as he turned the TV off.

"They might be just your pajamas but they are sexy pajamas." He growled in her ear.

"I thought your back was hurting you." Lita smiled and bit his cheek.

"Well do you mind giving me a message?" He whispered.

"Roll on your back." Lita whispered. Darien obeyed and rolled over his back and winked at her. Lita straddled Darien's back and rubbed up and down his bareback. She lend down and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Now I didn't think that was apart of the message." Darien joked and rolled over under Lita's legs.

"Ahh watch it!" Lita yelled as she almost fell off of Darien and off the bed. Darien smiled and grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"So what's up with the little smooch?" Darien asked slyly.

"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted a happy ending." Lita said sensually.

"Mmmm I had something else in mind, my way we'll both have." He growled and sat up and kissed her.

"What could that ever be?" Lita rolled her eyes and bit Darien's bottom lip.

"Getting feisty I see, I like it." Darien whispered while rubbing Lita's upper thigh and grinded his body against hers. Lita giggled and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm you haven't wanted this for a while." Lita whispered.

"What are you talking about, I wanted this every night since we started." Darien growled. "I just figured that we should actually work on the play." He smiled and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Easy for you to say, you're use to not getting sex." She joked. Darien smiled and slipped two fingers under her shorts and into Lita, noticing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Mmmm was that payback?" She said sexy.

"That was because I could feel how wet you were through her shorts and I wanted to see for myself." Darien growled and plunged his fingers in deeper. Lita closed her eyes and moaned loudly. "And I see that you aren't wearing any underwear." Darien whispered.

"I didn't wear any bottoms to bed." Lita giggled.

"So why did you even put any on." Darien growled.

"I had to walk in the hallway." Lita giggled.

Darien kissed Lita deeply and played with her clit, which made Lita gasp. "Are you a little pent up?" Darien teased.

"You know I am." Lita panted as Darien rubbed her clit again with his thumb.

"Do you want me?" Darien asked roughly.

"Yes." Lita wined and arched her back. " Mmmm I want you in me." Lita whispered in his ear and that's all that he needed to hear. He flipped Lita onto the bed and towered over her. He lend in and nibbled on her ear and growled into her ear, just like she liked it. He slowly pulled Lita's shorts down and kissed just above her breast. Darien pulled down his pants and his penis was as hard as a rock.

"God you're sexy." Darien smiled and slid into Lita. Lita gasped and arched her back.

"I'm going to be really easy this time." Lita moaned. Darien chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn't wait as long next time." He smiled and thrust against her. Lita moaned loudly and latched onto Darien's shoulders.

"Oh my god! Darien." Lita moaned and scratched down Darien's arms.

"I love it when you say my name." Darien said roughly and started to go faster and harder.

"Darien! I'm going to cum!" Lita yelled and arched her back again as she climaxed. Darien bit her neck and grabbed her butt.

"Mmmm Lita." Darien moaned and played with her nipples.

"Darien oh my god!" Lita yelled and dug her nails into Darien's' back and climaxed again. Darien quickened his pace and lifted Lita up onto his lap and against his headboard. Darien tightened his body up and pounded into Lita. Lita moaned louder and bit Darien's shoulder as Darien climaxed and Lita joined him. They fell back onto the bed entangled with each other.

"You really were pent up." Darien laughed and kissed Lita.

"And whose fault is that?" Lita giggled and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry I will never deprive you ever again." Darien smiled.

"Good you better not." Lita laughed and kissed him deeply.

Darien sat up, "Ouch!" He said and laid back down.

"What's wrong?" Asked.

"I told you, my back hurts." Darien smiled, "I didn't lie to get you over hear." He said.

"I'm sorry, do you really want me to give you a message?" Lita asked.

"Only if you don't mind." Darien winked sliding his pants back on. Lita fixed her shirt and put her shorts back on before she straddled Darien's back again. "Do you know what are you doing?" Darien asked.

"It's not hard, just tell me of I hurt you." Lita laughed.

"Oh great." Darien joked.

Serena knocked on Darien's door a couple of times but no one answered. She used her key to open the door and she heard something so she knew that he was home. She started to walk over towards Darien's room, she heard some voices so she quiet her steps and slowed down.

"God Lita!" She heard Darien said.

"You like it." She heard Lita say.

"Yeah it does feel good." He moaned. "Can you do it harder?" He asked.

"For you, anything." Lita giggled. Serena didn't hear anything else but Darien's bed moving and Darien moaning.

"I should ask you to do this more often." Darien moaned.

"If you want I will." Lita said. Serena heard enough, she didn't care what they were doing all she knew is that she wanted them to stop. Serena slammed the door opened and saw Lita on top of Darien's back.

"What the hell!" She yelled. Lita and Darien's head snapped over to the door.

"Hey Serena!" Lita just smiled.

"Hey." Darien said not really that happy to see her.

"Don't say 'Hey Serena' like it's ok that you're straddling my boyfriend." Serena yelled.

"Serena calm down she was just giving me a message." Darien said.

"While she's half naked?" Serena pointed out.

"Serena I'm in my pajamas." Lita corrected her.

"You might as well sleep naked." Serena snapped. At that Lita slid off of Darien's back and looked ashamed.

"Serena I'm telling you calm down, my back hurt so I called Lita to come over and give me a message and she was going to make breakfast." Darien explained sitting up and rubbing his back.

"What's wrong with your back?" Serena snapped a little.

"We were moving the sound equipment room from one room to another and there were a lot of heavy boxes." Darien explained and helped Lita up from the bed. "Why don't you guys get breakfast ready while I go to the bathroom." Darien suggested. Serena just turned around and stomped to the kitchen without Lita. Serena wasn't in the kitchen but waiting with her arms crossed on one of the stools. Lita entered the kitchen with a smile and started to take out a whisk and a bowel. "Hey Foxy! Come over hear." Darien yelled from the bathroom. Both Lita and Serena got up and walked towards the bathroom. Serena shot a glare at Lita, and Darien was surprised to see Serena by the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry baby I was calling for Lita." Darien said washing his hands.

"You call her Foxy?" Serena asked snotty.

"It's a nickname that I have for her." Darien smiled at Lita and Lita smiled back. "Anyway, can you make some bacon?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." Lita smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Darien and Serena went back to the stools and watched Lita making breakfast. Lita walked around the kitchen and grabbing knifes and a cutting board. Darien could barley take his eyes off of her. She bent down to grabbed something from the refrigerator and Darien just watched her butt.

"What else are you going to make?" Darien asked so he had a reason to look in Lita's direction.

"A fruit salad." Lita said plainly. "Do you want some Serena?" Lita asked sweetly. Serena glared a little at Lita and shook her head.

"Wait Fox I don't see the bacon." Darien pointed out.

"That's because I'm not making any." Lita giggled.

"Hey! Why not!" Darien asked.

"Because you have high cholesterol and having bacon isn't going to help." Lita explained.

"Wait you have high cholesterol?" Serena finally piped up.

"Yeah he went to the doctors two days ago and they said that he has high cholesterol." Lita explained.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Serena asked.

"I didn't think that you would care." Darien shrugged.

"But you told Lita." Serena said.

"That's cuz I tell Fox everything, whither she wants to hear it or not." Darien laughed.

"It's very true." Lita rolled her eyes and poured some cream into a bowl and started to whip it.

"Hey now Foxy! Whipped cream isn't healthy." Darien pointed out.

"Yes I know, but it's more healthy then bacon. Plus I made it because it's a little bad and I knew that you would like it." Lita stuck her tongue out a Darien.

"Ok fine." Darien rolled his eyes. Lita was chopping a pineapple and laughed. "Hey can I have some of that?" He asked.

"Take one." Lita said plainly.

"Fox just put it in my mouth." Darien said opening his mouth.

"Fine." Lita rolled her eyes and popped a slice in his mouth.

"So do you have a nickname too, or just Fox." Serena asked a little snotty. Lita placed a bowl of fruit with whipped cream in front of Darien and made herself one.

"Nope he has one too, he's my Polar Bear." Lita smiled at Darien.

"Why Polar Bear?" Serena sounded disgusted. Lita ran out of the kitchen and over to Darien and jumped on his lap.

"Because he's this big burly man on the outside!" Lita said rubbing his chest goofy, "But he's a soft little teddy bear in the inside." Lita smiled and hugged Darien.

"And what about Lita's name Fox?" Serena asked.

"Oh that's easy, it's because this little thing is as foxy as a fox!" Darien laughed and tickled Lita.

"Ahh! No! Darien!" Lita yelled and jumped off his lap.

"I mean she's so sly!" Darien smiled. "The first night that we hang out she somehow had me telling everything about my parents and Andrew." Darien laughed.

"What!" Serena yelled. "Not until last year did you tell me everything!" Serena protested.

"I know that's how sly she is!" Darien laughed, but Serena didn't join him.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell Serena about your cholesterol." Lita joked and started to eat her fruit.

"Well like I said it wasn't that big of a deal." Darien rolled his eyes.

"But how does she know what else you haven't told her." Lita nudged Serena, which Serena looked like she didn't appreciate.

"Oh like you tell her everything." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Of course we're best friends." Lita smiled.

"Oh really?" Darien smiled, "Does she know about what you did a few days after you moved here?" He smiled again.

"Darien you said that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Lita yelled.

"What? What is it?" Serena said with a smile, she was glad that she would be getting some dirt on Lita.

"Darien! If you tell then I will." Lita threatened.

"You won't!" Darien smiled.

"Oh yeah! Serena did you know that Darien use to smoke?" Lita said with an evil smile.

"Fox!" Darien yelled.

"Darien!" Serena yelled. "When did you ever smoke?" She asked angry.

"Lita smoked pot!" Darien blurted out. Serena's head snapped back to Lita in shock.

"You're the one who bought it, packed the bowl, and taught me to smoke!" Lita yelled with a laugh.

"Oh my god!" Serena yelled and looked back at Darien. "Darien! First tell me when did you smoke?" Serena said.

"I only smoked when I was stressed and only out on the balcony." Darien rolled his eyes and glared at Lita.

"But you smoked when we were going out?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but I quit and like I told you it was only a little bit." Darien said. "I can't believe you told her!" Darien laughed.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret!" Serena yelled, but she wasn't laughing.

"Serena calm down it was years ago." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you told Lita!" She pointed out.

"That's because at the time Lita and you weren't friends so I didn't have to hide things like that from her." Darien explained.

"Ok fine what about the pot?" Serena asked.

"For Pete's sake Serena that was also a long time ago and it wasn't like I was a pothead." Darien sighed.

"Whatever! Did you two smoke together?" Serena asked Lita.

"Only a few times Serena, then Darien said he wanted to quit and I just started so it wasn't like I would miss it." Lita explained.

"But it's illegal!" Serena yelled and jumped off her stool and walked down to Darien's bedroom.

"Fox!" Darien snapped at Lita.

"Oh shut-up she was going to fine out someday." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Darien Adam Nickleson! What the hell is this?" Serena yelled walking down the hall with a used condom. Lita snapped her head towards Darien with fear and shock.

"Are you looking through my garbage!" Darien yelled and jumped down from his stool.

"I don't care it doesn't matter, where the hell did this come from?" Serena screamed. Darien walked over to her and pushed her back down the hallway and out of Lita's sight.

"Listen I'm a guy and maybe girls can go for years without having any sexual relations, but we can't!" Darien yelled.

"So what you screw the closest girl next to you?" Serena yelled and Lita could hear the tears forming.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Darien yelled.

"This is a used condom Darien! Why would you have one?" She cried.

"Because I fucking masturbated today!" Darien yelled.

"You masturbated in a condom?" Serena said not believing Darien.

"Yes Serena, I'm not like most guys who just use a dirty sock or something!" Darien said angry.

"Even though guys don't like the feeling of a condom, you masturbated into one?" Serena said still not believing Darien.

"No I didn't put it on, I masturbated and I cummed inside the condom." Darien said grinning his teeth. "You can even turn on my TV and see the porn I was watching!" He added.

"Oh." Serena said shocked. "But why didn't you call me to come over?" Serena asked.

"For what Serena? So we can make out and you can make it worst?" Darien asked. "You don't give me blow jobs or hand jobs." Darien reminded her.

"Well I don't know, maybe I would." Serena said sweetly.

"Serena you've been saying that for months now, it's getting a little old and I don't get my hopes up anymore." Darien said still angry.

"Why are you still angry?" Serena asked.

"Serena you just accused me of cheating! I think I have the right to be a little pissed off." Darien grumbled and walked back to Lita.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lita whispered.

"No, defiantly not." Darien smiled and sat back down on his stool.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked as Serena was coming back from the hallway.

"I'm sure." Darien smiled and pushed Lita with his feet.

"Eww Darien! Boys have gross feet!" Lita laughed and ran away from his feet. Serena walked back over to Darien and hoped on his lap. Lita picked up the bowl that she used for the whipped cream and took a finger full of whipped cream and licked it off her finger; it was one of the sexiest things that Darien had ever seen.

"Can I have some of that?" Darien asked.

"Yeah sure." Lita said and held the bowl out for him.

"Fox my hands are a little full." Darien said rocking Serena.

"Fine." Lita rolled her eyes and scoops a glob of whipped cream onto her finger and held it out for Darien. Darien smiled and lend forward and licked the whipped cream off of Lita's finger; it shot chills up Lita's spine and she just wanted to lick the rest of the whipped cream off of Darien's chest. Lita walked back into the kitchen and started to do the dishes and there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Lita stuck her tongue out at Darien. She opened the door and Josh was there.

"I figured that you would be here." He smiled.

"Josh!" Lita smiled.

"I knocked on your door for a while and I figured that if you weren't there then you would be here." He smiled and slipped pass her.

"Josh! Long time no see!" Serena yelled with glee in her voice. Lita walked into the kitchen as if Josh wasn't even there.

"Hey Serena, Darien, what are all ya'll doing?" Josh asked he seemed very happy to see Serena there.

"We just had breakfast and now Lita is doing the dishes." Serena explained like she was the happiest person in the world.

"What the cook isn't suppose to do the cooking and the dishes." Josh said trying to flirt with Lita.

"If you don't know what Lita loves to cook and clean, then you just don't know Lita." Darien laughed. Josh shot a glare at him but turned it into a smile when Lita turned around. Josh walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lita's waist.

"Josh!" Lita protested.

"What? They don't care about PDA." Josh whispered. "Do you guys care if you see any PDA?" Josh asked Darien and Serena.

"Not at all, now I don't feel bad doing my own." Serena smiled and reached up and kissing Darien sloppily. All of a sudden this feeling of jealous rolled over her by seeing Darien and Serena kiss. _She's allowed to kiss him, he's her boyfriend._ Lita told herself. _Remember you're the home wrecker not her._ She added and let out a little sigh. Josh nuzzled his mouth onto Lita's neck and kissed her, it didn't send chills up her spine like it usually does with Darien but she had to act like nothing is different and nothing was going on between her and Darien. She turned her head and kissed Josh, but she pretended that he was Darien.

"Why don't you leave these dishes and we can head back to your place." Josh whispered.

"I only have one more bowl to do." Lita whispered.

"One bowl won't kill Darien to wash himself." Josh said and took Lita's hands out of the sink.

"Ok." Lita gave in; she didn't want to fight in front of Serena and Darien.

"Sorry to come in and stealing Lita, but we're going to head out." Josh told Serena and Darien.

"Ok have fun you two!" Serena called with joy in her voice.

"I'll come by later." Darien smiled, but Lita could tell that he didn't want her to leave. Serena and Josh both shot a glance at Darien when he said that and the smile that was on Lita's face when she nodded her head.

"Why don't we go onto the couch?" Darien said sliding Serena off of his lap. Serena skipped to the couch and waited for Darien. Darien sat down on the couch with his ear close to the wall. He knew that Lita's bedroom was on the other side and he wanted to know what they were up too.

"Baby, can we take a nap?" Serena yawned and snuggled up against Darien.

"Not on the couch, remember my back hurts." Darien said and put his arm around Serena's shoulder so she didn't think that he wasn't listening to her.

"Well ok, but I'm going to your bed then." Serena winked and slowly walked down the hallway to Darien's bedroom. Darien didn't care what Serena did, just as long as he finds out what Lita and Josh were doing.

Josh pulled Lita into him when they entered the living room.

"Josh, I'm not really in the mood." Lita wined and squirmed out of his hold and into her room.

"Oh come on Lita." Josh complained. And wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Josh really I'm just not in the mood." Darien heard Lita say, and he was so happy.

"Lita you haven't been in the mood for the past month, but I know that you're a little freak in there what happened?" Josh asked. "Are you getting your period?" Josh asked. _That was a dumb question to ask._ Darien thought and he was right.

"No Josh I'm not getting my period and I'm sorry that I'm not horny all the time anymore." Lita yelled annoyed.

"Ok I'm sorry baby." Josh said. "I didn't mean it." He whispered and kissed Lita's neck. "I just love having sex with you, you're amazing." He said. Hearing Josh say that he likes having sex with Lita drove Darien crazy. He didn't want to hear Josh having sex with Lita; he wanted to have sex with her. "Come on, baby." Josh whispered. "You can't blame me you only have yourself to blame." Josh said kissing Lita's neck.

"And why should I blame myself?" Lita giggled.

"Because you're wearing those sexy pajamas." Josh said stroking the tops of her shorts.

"There not that sexy." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Sure they are, I'm so glad that Serena was there or I might have to be jealous of Darien." He chuckled.

"Why is that?" Lita asked and closed her eyes and pictured Darien.

"Because you running around his apartment with this little tang top." Josh started and slid Lita's straps off and took her shirt off. "And these little shorts." He added and slid his hand down her shorts. "And without any underwear!" He said shocked. When Darien heard that he wanted to pound through the wall and rip Lita out of Josh's arms.

"My shorts aren't that little." Lita smiled and felt Josh's breath by her ear, but pictured Darien's lips on her ear lobe.

"Short enough for me to want you." Josh said roughly, but not even close to be as sexy as Darien. Darien couldn't hear anymore, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He paced a little in the bathroom and started to think of Lita having sex with Josh, which made him so mad. He turned on the water and kept pacing, he shook his head and just thought about Lita moaning for Josh, it was tearing him apart. He wanted to listen to see if they are having sex but at the same time he knew that of they were he would run over there and stop them. Lita's moans rang through Darien's head and he thought of the sex that they had this morning and he got hard. He got undress and hopped in the shower with his dick still hard. All that he could think of was how he made Lita cum three times, how her hot sweat was all over him, and how she smelt amazing. Darien couldn't stand it, he had to relive himself and he started to rub his dick up and down, thinking of how Lita moan his name and scratch down her back with her nails. Darien lend against the back wall of his shower wishing Lita was with him and what he would do to her if she were. Darien finally cummed, but he wanted more; mostly more of Lita.

Serena left after she got up from her nap, Darien lied and said that he had a long paper to do. Darien did try to do some schoolwork as he waited for Josh to leave Lita's apartment. An hour after Serena left, Darien heard Lita's apartment door open. He grabbed the drawing that he was working on and opened his door as if he was leaving too.

"Oh hey Darien!" Josh said as he closed Lita's door.

"Hey Josh!" Darien said with a fake smile.

"If you're going to see Lita, she's sleeping." Josh said a little protectively.

"Oh really, damn oh well I'll go over later I guess." Darien said and opened his door again. Josh turned and went towards the elevator. When Darien heard the elevator doors closed he came out again and watched as it went down one floor and went into Lita's apartment. Even if Lita was sleeping she wouldn't care if he was there when she woke up, but Darien didn't even think that she was actually sleeping; he thought that she was pretending to be asleep so that Josh would leave. Darien started to walk through the living room towards her bed,

"Hey there stranger." He heard Lita's voice and he turned and she was on the couch.

"You guys didn't do it on the couch did you?" Darien asked.

"Why? Do you claim this couch in the name of Darien?" Lita joked and got up.

"Actually the more important question is, did you two have sex?" Darien asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Lita asked.

"Half of me does and the other half would go and hunt down Josh if it ever found out the answer." Darien said truthfully. Lita smiled and walked up to Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well don't tell the other half of you, but we did have sex." She smiled and was about to kiss him, but Darien pulled away. "What? What is it?" Lita asked.

"It's just weird, me knowing you had sex with him and then kissing me. I would feel like I was kissing him." Darien explained.

"But if I kissed you right now, then it would be if I was kissing Serena and I don't have a problem with that." Lita said.

"It's different you actually like Serena, I despise Josh and the feeling is mutual." Darien sighed.

"So what do I need to brush my teeth and take a shower?" Lita joked.

"No, yes, I don't know." Darien said and sighed again.

"Darien do you get the feeling that we're getting a little too deep with all of this?" Lita asked.

"Yes, the fact that I'm getting very jealous of Josh is not a good sign." Darien sat in a chair.

"And the fact that I'm get ridiculously jealous of Serena isn't a good sign either." Lita said sitting back down on the couch.

"You're getting jealous of Serena?" Darien smiled, "Why it's not like we do anything but kiss." Darien rolled his eyes.

"I know but I don't want her to kiss you, and she can get you horny which I don't like either." Lita said and blushed.

"Lita, Serena hasn't gotten me horny on her own for a while." Darien laughed.

"I still don't like her kissing you, and I have to tell myself that she's allowed to do it and I'm the one who isn't." Lita smiled.

"Maybe we should stop for a while." Darien suggested.

"Maybe we should stop all together." Lita shrugged.

"Yeah that might be the for the best." Darien smiled. "But I have to say Josh doesn't know how to kiss you." Darien added.

"What? What do you mean?" Lita asked. Darien got up and sat next to Lita on the couch.

"I don't think he understands that every woman has different lips and you have to kiss them a different way." Darien explained.

"Please explain." Lita giggled. Darien took Lita's face into his hands and tilted her head a little.

"You see you have soft lips, so you have to kiss them softly." He smiled and kissed Lita softly. "You have to do it repeatedly." He added and kissed her a few times. "You can kiss them harder only when they get a little firmer, like they are now." Darien smiled and kissed Lita a little harder. "And again you can kiss them very hard, but you have to wait for them to firm." Darien licked Lita's lips a little. "Like they are now." He whispered and kissed Lita hard and passionately.

"So I take it, we'll stop after this one." Lita joked.

"Yes, AFTER this one." Darien said and wrapped Lita's legs around his waist and kissed her deeply again.


	3. Opening Night

It was the play's opening night. Lita was back stage and she peaked her head out to see how many people actually came. The whole house was full with people and even some who were still trying to get in. Lita started to get nervous and a little freaked out. Lita headed back to her dressing room and Josh was waiting for her by her door.

"Josh!" Lita smiled.

"Hey baby!" Josh kissed her, "What's wrong?" He asked as Lita opened the door.

"I'm just a little nervous." Lita sighed.

"You'll be fine." Josh smiled and hugging Lita.

"But what if I forget my lines or I fall!" Lita said in a panic.

"You're not going to forget your lines or fall." Josh sighed. Serena, Ami, Rei, and Mina came from the curtains and ran over to Lita's dressing room.

"You're going to do great." Rei said smiling and jumping up and down.

"Do you think?" Lita asked.

"Yea, you've practice with Darien every night this week and last." Serena said trying not to sound jealous.

"You will do fine and you look even better." Mina winked.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Ami asked.

"Oh my god! I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the show." Lita said pushing everyone out of her dressing room and closed the door. Lita got dress into a beautiful dress and did her hair beautifully, but something wasn't right. She went over her lines a million times and she got them right dead on. What was the one thing that Lita could figure out? Lita started to panic again, she thought that she needed some air so she opened her door, and Josh was standing there with flowers and was about to knock.

"Here, these are for you." He said handing them to her.

"Shouldn't you give them to me after the show?" Lita asked smelling them.

"Well I just wanted you to know that even if you do mess up a little thing or even a big thing, you will always be my star." Josh said.

"That's so sweet." Lita said kissing him. "But you don't think I _will_ mess anything up do you?" Lita asked.

"No I'm just saying it doesn't matter if you do or don't." Josh said.

"Oh my god! You think that I will mess up don't you?" Lita asked.

"No Lita I never said that." Josh said.

"Can you just get Darien for me?" Lita said going back into her dressing room.

"Can't _I_ help?" Josh said stopping the door from closing.

"No! Can you just get Darien?" Lita asked and closed the door. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, Lita didn't answer it she was too scare. It could be the stage manger telling her that it's her time to shine or it could be Darien come to tell her that she will do fine. Lita didn't want to take the risk of it being the stage manger. There was a knock again.

"Lita?" A voice said opening the door. Lita took in a deep breath and prayed that it was Darien. Lita looking into her mirror and saw Darien's face.

"Oh my god Darien!" Lita yelled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Darien asked in a sweet voice.

"I don't know what to do. I'm nervous, I don't think Josh thinks that I can do this without messing up, and I feel like everything is coming undone." Lita said with her head buried into Darien's chest.

"Lita, Lita. It's ok. Of course you're nervous. It's opening night, after tonight you will feel fine. I know Josh does believe that you can do this without messing up, and nothing is coming up done." Darien smiled, "By the way you are wearing the wrong dress." Darien pointed at her dress.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked looking down at herself.

"That's the dress that you wear when you and Romeo get married, not when you first meet." Darien said taking out the right dress.

"Oh my god! Do you see Darien? I could never do this without you." Lita said hugging Darien again.

"Yes you can. I know that you can, you're just nervous and stressed, and you'll do fine." Darien said rubbing Lita's back, "Now let's get you out of this thing." Darien added, "I'll wait for you outside." Darien said while he was walking to the door.

"Wait! Can you unzip me?" Lita asked. "It took me forever to get it on." Lita giggled.

"Yea sure." Darien said walking to Lita again. Darien unzipped Lita and then she turned around.

"Thank you." Lita whispered.

"You're welcome." Darien whispered back. Lita's dress fell off of Lita's shoulders and was sliding off of her body as Darien and Lita stood there staring at each other. Darien cupped Lita's face and smiled. Darien put his other arm around Lita's naked waist and pulled her towards her, and kissed her deeply. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and they backed up into a wall, which pinned Lita between Darien's body, and the wall. Lita took Darien's shirt off and his pants. Darien took the rest of the dress off and brought Lita down to the floor with him. Lita rubbed Darien's back as Darien kissed her neck. Lita moaned quietly, she wished that she could stay with Darien forever, but she knew that that could never happen. Darien slid his hand up and down Lita's leg and kissing Lita on the lips and took off her underwear. Lita squeezed Darien's arm as he slipped into her, Lita loves the touch Darien's skin to hers'.

"Darien?" Lita whispered.

"Yes?" Darien whispered softly.

"Don't stop." Lita kissed him. Darien kissed her again and smiled. Lita moaned again but this time Darien joined her as he thrust harder. Lita bit her bottom lip to make sure she didn't scream. Lita and Darien started to pant harder as Darien kissed Lita's neck again and rubbed her leg. Lita rubbed Darien's chest and Darien wrapped Lita's legs around him. Darien sat up bringing Lita with him and slammed her up against the wall. Darien bit down on Lita's neck as Lita nibbled on his ear.

"Darien I'm going to cum." Lita whispered.

"I want you to cum." Darien growled and kissed down Lita's neck and cupped her breast in one of his hands. Lita bounced up and down on Darien's lap digging her nails into his arms. Darien pressed Lita's body against the wall harder and harder until Lita thought that she was going to explode. Lita and Darien's bodies were covered in each other's sweat and all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lita was able to say without screaming.

"Lita, it's Matt. The show starts in 5. I'll come back when you're supposed to come on." Matt said. Lita moaned loudly. "Lita? Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"Oh God yes!" Lita yelled.

"Are you sure, Lita" Matt asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lita yelled.

"Ok, ok you don't have to yell." Matt said walking away.

"God Darien! Don't Stop!" Lita whispered in Darien's ear. Lita moaned more and more. "Darien! Darien! Darien!" Lita whispered.

"Lita! Don't! Lita! Don't Stop!" Darien whispered back.

"Darien! Stop! Stop! Darien Please Stop!" Lita yelled in his ear.

"Lita! What is it?" Darien yelled back while he covered the ear that Lita yelled into.

"I'm sorry Darien, but the show. It starts in like 3 minutes. I tried to tell you." Lita said getting closer to him.

"Oh, sorry I really didn't listen." Darien smiled.

"I'm really sorry." Lita said kissing Darien. "On the bright side, I'm feeling better." Lita said kissing him again.

"I'm just sad that I didn't get you to cum." Darien said putting his arms around Lita.

"I know, I love it when you make me cum." Lita kissed Darien softly.

"And I thought that we weren't going to do this anymore." Darien joked.

"Well it is our last time anyway since it's the play and we said that we would stop after the play started." Lita said sexy and deeply kissed him.

"Come on, you should get dress." Darien said lifting Lita off his still hard dick.

"Maybe I don't want to go right now?" Lita whispered as Darien was standing up.

"Believe me I don't want you to go right now either." Darien whispered and pushed Lita against the wall again and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm Darien." Lita moaned.

"I guess I should let you get dress." Darien said roughly.

"You don't have to." Lita flirted.

"Yeah but I think that Romeo will be a little lonely without his Juliet." Darien joked.

"Can you at least tell me what dress I should wear?" Lita asked.

"Yea, of course. It's the one that you look amazing in." Darien said grabbing her butt.

"Oh, is that the one where I also get to do this to Romeo." Lita said grabbing Darien's dick and kissing him.

"Mmmm don't make be barricade the door." Darien said kissing Lita again. "Now we need to get dress and you need to get this show on the road." Darien said getting his clothes on and throwing Lita the right dress to wear. "I'll be in the crowd." Darien said and kissed Lita good-bye.

Lita bowed to the crowd for the third time and waved to her friends in the front row and winked at Darien. Lita walked back stage and into her dressing room. Lita just took off her dress when she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her robe and answered it.

"Darien!" Lita said before she even looked to see who it was.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Josh said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Josh." Lita said kissing him on the cheek. "It's just that Darien said that he would come and see me after the play." Lita smiled.

"Oh, well I'm not him." Josh said coldly.

"Hey, my little star!" someone yelled.

"Darien!" Lita yelled and pushed Josh to the side and hugged Darien "How was I?" Lita asked buried beneath Darien's arms.

"You were great!" Darien said kissing her cheek. "Besides when you said 'then you shall have one'" Darien said.

"I know I got really low." Lita smiled.

"Sorry I had to be critical." Darien rolled his eyes at himself.

"Don't worry about it that's why I love you!" Lita winked and hugged Darien again. Darien looked into the dressing room and Josh glared at him. Darien got really annoyed but he ignored him.

"Besides that you were great." Darien smiled back at Lita.

"Yea you should become an actress." Josh said from the doorway of Lita's dressing room.

"Are you kidding?" Lita said, "I was definitely not that good." Lita said firmly and her smile faded. "Was I?" Lita asked and turning to Darien.

"Well with a little practice maybe you could." Darien shrugged.

"Really? Wow I never thought of that." Lita said looking out into a daze.

"Well, why don't you get dress so we can give you a party." Darien said pushing Lita into her dressing room. "Come on Josh." Darien said trying to pull Josh out of the doorway.

"I can actually stay." Josh glared, "I am her boyfriend." Josh snapped at Darien.

"Oh, yeah I guess you can." Darien said glaring at Josh finally.

"What is with that guy?" Josh asked as he closed the door.

"Who? Darien?" Lita asked.

"Yeah." Josh said sitting down in a chair.

"He's just really protective of me." Lita said taking off her rob. "I'm his best friend and we're neighbors so we are really close." Lita added while putting on her skirt and tang top.

"How close?" Josh asked.

"Josh!" Lita said looking at him. "Don't tell me that you are jealous of him again." Lita asked as she was taking off her make up.

"Again?" Josh asked. "I was never jealous of him and I'm still not." Josh said in defence.

"Ok, ok don't get all angry with me." Lita said joking around, but Josh didn't see it funny.

"Why do you always take his side?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked walking over to him and sat on his lap.

"You always take his side when we talk about him." Josh explained.

"No I don't." Lita said.

"You are right now." Josh yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Lita asked kissing his neck.

"I don't know, maybe I am jealous of him." Josh sighed.

"I told you, you don't have to be." Lita said kissing him. "I'm yours." Lita whispered. Josh smiled and kissed her. Lita started to kiss Josh and Josh's hands went up and down Lita's legs. Lita straddled Josh and started to take his shirt off. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Lita answered in between her kisses.

"Are you ready?" Darien's voice asked through the door.

"Go on with out us." Lita said.

"Ok, we'll meet you at Rei's." Darien said.

"Why don't we take this to the floor?" Josh whispered. Lita laughed and Josh slowly laid Lita down to the floor with him. Josh started to take Lita's underwear off and fingering her. Lita started to moan. Josh smiled and kept doing it.

"Oh, Darien." Lita whispered a moan.

"What?" Josh asked and stopped.

"What?" Lita asked she didn't notice what she said.

"You just said 'oh Darien'." Josh said.

"No I didn't. I said 'Oh Josh'." Lita giggled.

"No I swear you said 'Oh Darien'." Josh said angrily. "See I even have it on tape." Josh said taking out a tape recorder.

"You have a tape?" Lita yelled.

"Well I had it for taping your play, but I don't think I turned it off." Josh explained.

"It's a tape recorder, not a video recorder!" Lita yelled. "What you thought that I would like to hear what I sounded like? Or did you think that I was cheating on you with Darien so you decided to tape our convocation to use it against me for one of our future fights!" Lita yelled.

"Wow, it's like you took the words right out of my mind, but it actually came in handy because you said 'Oh Darien!'" Josh yelled and played the tape.

"Oh Darien." The tape recording said.

"See I told you." Josh said stopping the tape.

"Oh my god!" Lita said speechless. "I don't know why I said that." Lita lied standing up and looked into the mirror. "Maybe because I was just talking to him." Lita shrugged looking back at Josh through the mirror.

"Or maybe because you are cheating on me with that bastard!" Josh yelled.

"Josh! Don't you dare call him that! He had been nothing but nice to you. He's like my brother!" Lita yelled. "Without him I don't think that I would be going out with you! I don't think I would even know you!" Lita added.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"Before I met you I was in a bad relationship. I thought that I would never find anyone again. Then Darien told me to go out and to have fun and that at the right time I would meet the right guy. That's when I met you and I liked you so this happened." Lita said, "If Darien didn't tell me to go out we would have never met." Lita added.

"Lita, Darien didn't have anything to do with us. It was just a coincidence." Josh said.

"Whatever Josh, if you are going to be like this and treat Darien like he's a bad guy, then I don't think we can do this." Lita said, "Darien and I are too good of friends to let a guy come between us." Lita said walking to the door.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked. Lita opened the door.

"It's either you come with me to Rei's or you can go home." Lita said.

"Will you stop seeing Darien?" Josh asked.

"I will never stop seeing Darien Josh; I love him like a brother." Lita said.

"Then I'm sorry. I wonder what's on TV tonight." Josh said walking out.

Lita hailed a cab and went to Rei's temple. Lita walked into Rei's living room very quietly. No one notice until Mina looked over at the door.

"Lita!" Mina yelled. "What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"Oh my god! Lita why are you crying?" Ami asked.

"Josh and I broke up." Lita sniffed.

"What? Why? Do I have to go and beat him down?" Darien asked.

"No." Lita whispered. "It was because he thought that there was something was going on with you and me." Lita cried out as she sat on the couch.

"What? That's crazy!" Darien said and sat next to her and hugged her.

"Yea, doesn't he know that I and Darien are like in love and most likely getting married?" Serena asked. When Serena said that Darien cringed and Lita felt it but she didn't say anything.

"Well I guess not." Rei said sitting on the other side of Lita and rubbed her shoulders.

"I can't believe that he did this on this day." Darien said.

"I don't understand him! I thought that we were happy." Lita sniffed and put her head in her hands and started to cry again.

"Lita, please don't cry." Mina said brushing her hair back and whipped some of her tears away. "That guy doesn't know what he just lost." Mina said.

"Yea, you're a great girl. You just need to pick the right guy." Ami said.

"But somehow I only find the assholes." Lita sniffed.

"You will find the right guy Lita." Serena said, "But right now let's just have fun and forget that asshole." Serena added. Lita smiled a fake and got up.

"You know you're right! I will have fun!" Lita forced a smiled and wiped her eyes. During the night, Lita strolled off on her own behind Rei's temple. She sat down on the porch and took a sip of her drink and sighed. She heard some footsteps and she wiped her eyes before they got to her. Darien sat down next to her without saying anything and sighed just like her. They sat in silence for a while, which Lita was actually happy about even though she usually hates silence. "I actually kinda liked him." Lita finally said. "I mean he I didn't think that we were going to get married but I felt like we could have had a little longer time with one another." She added. Darien didn't say anything and they were in silence again. "Actually I take that back." Lita smiled. "It's funny, because I've lied to myself and to Josh for so long that I actually started to believe my lie." She smiled again, "I liked the idea of Josh really, the fact that I had someone to go to and to lean on." She sniffed.

"Lita, you know that you'll always have me." Darien said quietly.

"I know Darien." Lita smiled and lean her head against his shoulder. "But you have Serena, so I can't always find you or go to you." Lita sighed.

Serena heard some voices outside and as she walked closer to them, she noticed that it was Darien and Lita. Serena sneaked close enough to hear and see them without them knowing it. She saw Lita's head leaning on his shoulder and Darien wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulder. He lifted up Lita's chin,

"Lita you can always come to me. I don't care if Serena is over or we're out on a date, I will drop everything for you." Darien smiled and kissed Lita's forehead.

"Thanks Darien." Lita smiled and sighed again. Serena couldn't believe what she just heard, that fact that Darien would choose Lita over her was very hurtful. Serena was sick of Darien choosing Lita over her, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she was going to do it soon.


	4. A Long Night

Lita and Darien came out of the elevator laughing their heads off.

"And to think that I was sad to see Josh go!" Lita stumbled and Darien started to laugh again. After Lita's opening night they all went to Rei's and had a congratulations party for Lita. They all drank and Lita and Darien walked home. Mina was too smash too even move, so she spent the night at Rei's. Lita and Darien stumbled over to Lita's apartment.

"I would like to say…so long to that jerk!" Darien yelled.

"Darien! Shhhh! You will wake up the whole building." Lita said and covered Darien's mouth.

"Oh, ok then I would like to say…so long to that jerk." Darien whispered. Lita and he both giggled. Lita's giggling turned into tears and then Lita was just plain out crying. "Lita, what wrong?" Darien asked.

"It's just that I really liked that guy and….and he just turned out to be a creep just like the others!" Lita sobbed.

"Oh Lita." Darien said and hugged Lita and had her cry on his shoulder. "Lita I know that you liked him but he wasn't good enough for you." Darien said and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanx Darien but you guys always say that guys are not good enough for me. It lost all meaning by now." Lita sniffed.

"Lita look at me." Darien said and brought Lita arms length away from him. "Now look into my eyes when I tell you this." Darien added. Lita stared into his eyes and waiting for him to speak. "Now I know that all of your ex-boyfriends all meant a lot to you, but I hate to tell you this but you have the worst taste in men. You always pick the guys that are so wrong for you. You need a guy that will take care of you and that will do anything for you without anything in return. A guy that will love you despite of your flaws which that from the years of me knowing you I still haven't found any. No offence but the guys that you pick, have more problems then anyone that I know. It's either, jealousy, greed, passionless, selfish, self-centered, and the list goes on. And that is why all of your friends and I tell you that all of your ex-boyfriends are not good enough for you, because they aren't even close enough to be a milometer good _as_ you. So how are they going to be good enough _for_ you?" Darien said.

Lita looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Darien was the sweetest guy that she had ever met and she would do anything for him. It was just a shame that Lita's best friend had gotten to him before Lita had, but Lita knew that even if she did she wouldn't even be attracted to Darien because _he_ is too good for _her_.

"Darien that is the sweetest thing that someone had ever said to me." Lita whispered. "Besides Ken you are the nicest guy that I have ever met and I am grateful to have you as a friend." Lita smiled and hugged Darien. Darien smiled and held Lita tighter. The drama of Lita's break down seemed to have sobered both Lita and Darien up a bit.

"Do you want to come in and watch some movies and maybe talk?" Darien asked.

"I would love too." Lita said kissing Darien on the cheek. They both went into Darien's apartment; Lita curled up in a ball on Darien's couch as he got a few movies out. Darien moved Lita's head and laid it on his lap and brushed her hair back as the movie played. After a while Darien started to get tired so he laid down on the couch and Lita laid on his chest. Darien put his arms around Lita as she laid on him. With Darien's arms around Lita she felt warm and safe and nothing could go wrong.

"Feeling better?" Darien said finally after watching two movies and beginning another one.

"Yes I feel much better. Thanx Darien." Lita said and before she knew it she kissed Darien on the lips. "Oh! I'm sorry Darien I didn't mean to." Lita was saying and Darien interrupted her by kissing her back. Lita pulled away and sat up and looked at Darien. "I thought that we would stop after opening night." Lita said confused.

"Well the night is not over yet." Darien said sitting up to Lita and kissed her again.

"But Darien what about Serena?" Lita asked pulling away again.

"It would be just like before tonight, neither of us will tell her." Darien said looking at Lita funny. "Lita if you don't want to, I understand. I would never want to do something that would hurt you or that was against your will." Darien said rubbing Lita's cheek.

"I know Darien, it's just you know how tonight was." Lita shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on Darien's shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Darien said wrapping his arms around Lita and rubbing her back. Darien kissed the top of Lita's head. Lita did want Darien and she did want him to hold her and to kiss her and to never let go but she knew that after tonight even if she did want Darien again he wouldn't do it because of their deal and Lita didn't want to feel that way ever. It wasn't until tonight when Lita realized that she had the biggest crush on Darien, one of her best friend's boyfriend. She didn't want to act on her crush just in case it turned into something horrible.

Lita turned her head towards Darien's neck and closed her eyes she didn't want their hug to end she loved being in Darien's arms. Lita's hand was on Darien's chest and she could feel his heart beat. Every time Lita breathed out Darien's heart beat would beat faster, Lita didn't know why until she opened her eyes and saw that she was breathing on Darien's neck and her lips were so close to his. That was when Lita knew that Darien was feeling the same as she was, but just in case, Lita moved the hand that was on Darien's chest up and around Darien's neck and slid a little closer on Darien's lap. Darien's heartbeat started to beat faster and faster. Until Darien finally acted on it. "Lita." Darien whispered.

"Yea?" Lita said in the same whisper and Darien's heartbeat jumped a little as she whispered in his ear.

"Lita I can't do this." Darien said and Lita's heart started to hurt. Darien knew that Lita wanted him and before she even did or said anything he turned her down like she thought he would. "I can't have your arms around me and mine around you." Darien went on even though Lita wished he didn't. "I can't have you on my lap like this and you breathing on my neck." Darien explained. As Darien was speaking he didn't move from his position and neither did Lita. Lita knew why she wasn't moving but she didn't understand why Darien wasn't. "I can't have all of this without being able to kiss you or to be able to touch you more." Darien said and kissed Lita's neck. Lita was in shock she didn't think that Darien was about to say that, Darien actually wanted her like she wanted him. But was it wise for Lita to let them both get what they wanted? Everything could go wrong; this affaire could keep on going if Lita doesn't stop it now. "And I know that you don't want to do anything because of Serena and of what had happen tonight, and I do love you as a friend and I wish that I could make your pain stop. But I need you to make my pain stop, or for you to leave so I can make my own pain stop." Darien said kissing Lita's neck and at that moment Lita felt Darien's pain against her leg and it was a big and hard pain. Darien's hand began to move lower on Lita's back but before it got to low he raised it back up again. "Can you make my pain stop?" Darien asked brushing his other hand against Lita's leg and rubbed up her skirt. Lita couldn't stand it any more she tried not to want Darien and it back fired, and now that she knew that he wanted her as well, Lita needed him.

"I can make your pain go away." Lita whispered in Darien's ear and turned Darien's head to hers and kissed him deeply. Darien lend forward and laid Lita down on the couch and started to kiss her all over her body. Lita guided his hand up her skirt and helped him pull down her underwear. "Darien I need you in me." Lita whispered.

"Hold on baby I'll be right there." Darien said taking his pants off. Darien slipped into Lita and started to go in her back and forth. Lita moaned his name and dug her nails into his back. "You want more?" Darien asked sucking on Lita's nipples.

"Yes!" Lita moaned, "More! I want more!" Lita moaned louder. Darien started to go faster and harder. Lita's moans turned into screams. Darien held Lita's hands down and started to pound himself into her as hard as he could. Lita struggled for her hands to be free but Darien kept them pinned down to the couch. Darien started to moan himself and sat Lita up. Lita started to rock back and forth against Darien as he was grinding into her. Lita's nails were dug into Darien's back and his neck. Darien's fingers pressed deep into Lita's hips as he held her against him. Darien slammed Lita back down onto the couch and moan loudly when Lita screamed his name. "Darien! Darien! I'm… I'm about to cum!" Lita screamed. Darien just sucked on Lita's neck and kept pounding into her pinning her hands down again. Lita tightened up and she screamed and as she climaxed. Darien started to tighten up too and he climaxed soon after her. As soon as he did both of their eyes met and Darien let Lita's hands go.

Darien lowered himself on to Lita and kissed her passionately. That was the roughest sex that Lita and Darien had ever had and Lita knew that no one would ever compare to him and that she wouldn't never ever forget it. She didn't even know that Darien liked it, that rough; she knew that she did but Darien never acted like he wanted sex rough. Darien rubbed Lita's leg and can apart from their kiss.

"Be with me." Darien whispered.

"What?" Lita asked smiling.

"Be with me. Be my girlfriend." Darien said about to kiss her again. Lita pulled away and pushed Darien off of her.

"What do you mean, be my girlfriend?" Lita asked with her eyes wide. She didn't think that she even heard Darien right. She kept Darien at least arms length apart.

"I mean what I said." Darien said pushing Lita's arm out of his way and was nose-to-nose with Lita again. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be with me. I want you, period." Darien slurred his words and brushing some of Lita's hair back, that didn't need to be brush back.

"Darien I don't think that you know what you're saying. I think that you are still drunk." Lita gave a nervous laugh.

"Lita I'm not still drunk and I know what I'm saying. I know that you probably scared, but you don't have to be." Darien slurred again and kissed Lita.

"Darien! Stop it! You're going out with my best friend!" Lita yelled and pushed him away again and started to put her shirt and underwear back on. Lita knew that Darien was still drunk and she knew that she was also but at least she knew the difference between right and wrong and this was defiantly wrong.

"Lita why don't you stop it! I know that you care for me." Darien said starting to put his clothes back on. He stumbled as he tried to put his pants back on.

"You're crazy! I knew that we shouldn't have done this tonight." Lita said stumbling herself over to the door. "We should have stop long ago, we shouldn't have even started!" Lita yelled out loud.

"Lita wait! Don't go." Darien said grabbing her hand.

"Darien I think that I have too, you're talking crazy talk." Lita said pulling her hand away. Lita opened the door and left. She walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe that Darien had just done that. She wasn't sure if it was just a dream that she was having and she was really passed out or that it really happened. Besides the sex, Lita knew that she couldn't forget this night, if it was real, and after this night she didn't think that she could be alone with Darien again without being uncomfortable. She heard a knock on the door and she knew that it could only be Darien. And she knew that it wasn't a dream and that it was truly real. She stood up and fell back down on her couch. She didn't realize that she was still that drunk. She didn't feel that drunk. Her head was sober but her body just needed to catch up with it. She stood up again and slowly she walked to the door, she grabbed onto her furniture to steady herself as she made her way to the door.

It felt like it took her so long just to get to the door. But once she got there she opened it and no one was there. Lita knew that she heard a knock and it wasn't just in her head. She looked down the hall and over to Darien's apartment and she saw no one. She did want to talk to Darien but she didn't want him to say or do anything until she was finished. She went back into her apartment and made herself a cup of coffee. Technically coffee does nothing to sober a person up but Lita needed to try something. She wanted to talk to Darien right now, but it was good that she had to wait for her to sober up because that meant that Darien was also sobering up.

After Lita's third cup she felt better and she thought that it was time to go see Darien again. Lita closed her door and walked to Darien. She was about to knock when she stopped herself. She was actually nervous to talk to Darien. She took a few deep breaths in and then knocked on Darien's door. There wasn't an answer for about five minutes, she knocked again. After ten minutes Lita gave up and was about to walk away when the door opened. Darien was standing there and he seem embarrass which in Lita's case that was a good thing, it meant that he was back to his senses.

"Hi." Lita said.

"Hi." Darien whispered. "Come on in." he said and walked into the living room.

"Darien." Lita started to say.

"Lita hold on before you say anything let me first explain myself." Darien said sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "Look I don't even know what went through my mind. It was like someone else said all of those things. I mean I do love you but only as a friend and nothing more. Plus I think that I was way to drunk or at least high from something, but yea I don't…want you to be my girlfriend or anything else I said." Darien explained. He looked up at Lita and she was smiling.

"Darien I'm so glad that you came to your senses." Lita said and sat next to him and hugged him.

"Well yea I had a few cups of coffee and I just replayed what I said and what I did over and over in my mind. I feel like a total idiot, it was totally stupid." Darien said rolling his eyes. "I swear I must have sniffed something back at Rei's." Darien laughed and Lita smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Seriously Lita I have no idea what I was saying. After I replayed it in my mind I felt so stupid." Darien lied. "I'm surprise that you even came back." He shrugging his shoulders.

"Darien I know what you said was out there and I'm more then glad that you calmed down, but I wouldn't be able to get through life without being able to talk to you." Lita smiled.

"Thanx Lita I defiantly feel the same way." Darien smiled at her. "Oh and by the way a while ago you left your underwear here." Darien smiled and winked at her.

"Darien even after that, do you really think this is still a good idea?" Lita whined looking at Darien.

"Lita I told you that I didn't know what I was talking about." Darien smiled and rubbed Lita's cheek.

"I don't know Darien, most people say the truth when they're drunk." Lita winked.

"Lita I guess that I will just have to make you see it my way." Darien growled pulling Lita towards him. "Plus you have to come with me anyway." Darien smirked.

"And why is that?" Lita smirked back at him.

"Because I've found your underwear in my room." Darien kissed Lita's neck softly. Lita sighed softly and her heart started to race wild again.

"Now how did I seem to forget something like that?" She whispered.

"Beats me." Darien shrugged, "But I'll bring you to them." Darien winked again and took Lita's hand and started to walk her to his room.

"Won't it have been easier for you to bring them to me?" Lita joked.

"Yes, but then I won't be able to do this." Darien said and pulled Lita up against his body and kissed her very deeply. Lita moaned and Darien smiled at the noise.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Lita asked as they came apart with her eyes closed still.

"Yea, believe me it's nothing more then what we talked about." Darien smiled and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"I bet." Lita smiled as Darien worked his way down her neck and moved his hands up her shirt.

"I'm glad that you came back." Darien said backing her up onto his bed.

"And I'm glad that you're not crazy anymore." Lita smiled slowly sitting on his bed and started to unzip his pants.

"Excited are we?" Darien whispered and winked at Lita.

"Mmmm, I just like what you have for me." Lita smiled and pulled down his pants. Darien stepped out of his pants and tackled Lita to the bed. Lita laughed and then started to kiss Darien again.

"You are so fuckin' hot." Darien whispered in Lita's ear.

"Well, you're so fuckin' sexy." Lita smiled and pressed herself against Darien and moaned in his ear.

"God! You're irresistible." Darien smiled and guided his hand down her leg and slowly spread them apart. He rubbed up Lita's skirt, Lita moaned and bit her bottom lip. Darien slipped two fingers in as he kissed Lita's neck.

"Darien." Lita moaned. Darien smiled and continued. Darien bit Lita's ear and neck and slipped his fingers out. Lita smiled and pulled his boxers down. Darien lifted Lita's shirt off and pulled Lita's skirt off. Lita pulled Darien's shirt off and started to kiss his neck as Darien entered her.

"Darien." Lita whispered. Lita started to press herself against Darien and he move back and forth. "I want you." Lita moaned.

"Don't worry you got me." Darien whispered and lifted Lita's legs and rested them on his shoulders. Lita moaned and bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream as loud as she did before.

"Darien." Lita moaned. Darien started to move faster and a little harder. Lita slipped her hands into Darien's hands and he locked his with hers'.

"Lita." Darien whispered into her ear as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Yes?" Lita breathed. Darien hesitated and looked as if she wanted to say something important, but then he just grinned.

"I want you on top." Darien smiled. Lita smiled and rolled over and Darien let go of her hands and held on to her waist. Lita moved back and forth with Darien's help. Darien started to moan loudly and Lita smiled, she rubbed up Darien's chest and she scratched Darien's chest on the way down. Darien smiled and started to move Lita harder against him. Lita moaned and Darien sat up and kissed Lita passionately. Darien and Lita rocked back and forth against each other harder and harder and faster and faster. The faster they went the heaver their breathing became. Lita started to moan louder and louder, she had to bit her lip so she wouldn't be screaming into Darien's ear.

"Darien." Lita breathed. "I'm going too…. Oh god! I'm going too…Darien!" Lita screamed, she could hold it in anymore. Lita tighten up and dug her nails into Darien's shoulder and back. Darien was sucking on Lita's neck and then tighten up himself and climaxed also. They both fell to the bed entangled with each other. Darien wrapped his arms around Lita and kissed her. Lita was trying to move away from Darien.

"Don't go yet." Darien whispered. Lita smiled.

"And why not." Lita asked.

"Because I don't want you to." Darien smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Well when you put it like that." Lita smiled and rubbed Darien's chest.

"Good." Darien said kissing Lita's neck.

"If you keep doing that, you might leave a mark." Lita whispered and closed her eyes.

"Would that be so bad?" Darien asked holding Lita closer to him.

"Only if people start to put two and two together." Lita yawned.

"That would never happen." Darien sighed and closed his eyes himself.

"You never know, Ami's pretty smart." Lita smiled with her eyes closed.

"Yea in life but not really with relationships." Darien said trailing off.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep." Lita rubbed Darien's chest again.

"By the way I really liked the whole scratching thing." Darien smiled.

"Good, that's one of my secret weapons." Lita trailed off.

"What about the others?" Darien asked.

"Maybe you'll fine out one day." Lita trailed off again.

"Really?" Darien smiled.

"Maybe. Only if I'm lucky enough." Lita trailed off.

"What do you mean if you're lucky enough?" Darien whispered. Lita shrugged her shoulders. "Lita?" Darien whispered.

"Hmmm?" Lita answered.

"I do really want to be with you, and I think I love you." Darien whispered and looked down at Lita's reaction. Lita didn't move and then Darien heard her breathing deeply. Darien knew that she fell asleep and that she didn't hear him. Darien tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, I really do." Darien whispered again. There was silence for about ten minutes and Darien fell asleep for a second. He woke up suddenly and Lita was still in his arms. Darien smiled and kissed her on her head and fell back to sleep. The alarm clock went off and Darien woke up in a hurry.

"What the hell!" He yelled and sat up quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Lita asked sitting up, she was thrown off of Darien as he sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" Darien asked.

"Like 6:00 o'clock." Lita yawn and laid back down.

"Oh why did my alarm go off? I don't have to get up today." Darien said laying back down next to Lita.

"I don't know Darien maybe you put it on and forgot that you didn't have to work." Lita yawned again.

"I'm surprise that you stayed the whole night." Darien smiled and turned to Lita.

"Well I didn't wake up when I fell asleep like I usually do." Lita smiled back, "Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Not at all." Darien smiled and lend in and kissed Lita.

"Darien." Lita whined.

"What bad morning breath?" Darien smiled.

"No, but Darien I thought that we…" Lita was trailing off.

"I know, I know I bet you are going to say, I thought that we would stop after opening night." Darien mocked Lita.

"Well yea, maybe I should go." Lita said sitting up.

"No, don't! I know what we said but I don't want you to go yet." Darien smiled and grabbed Lita's hand. "I just want to be close to you for right now." Darien said pulling Lita closer to him.

"You're not drunk still are you?" Lita smiled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm not drunk." Darien smiled as Lita wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good I didn't think so, cuz you didn't drink that much last night." Lita laughed as Darien rubbed Lita's back. Lita laid her head in the niche between her pillow and Darien's chin and lifted her leg over to Darien's body and entangled it with Darien's legs and let out a sigh. Darien closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as Lita did. Lita slid her hand down Darien's arm and followed all of his muscles that he had and then followed them to his hand and moved it onto her lower back. Darien smiled and pushed Lita's lower back towards him so their hips were touching. Lita didn't think that they could get any closer but she wanted to, she wanted to get as close to Darien as she could and then some. "Darien." Lita whispered as she rubbed his rugged cheek to his chin.

"Mmmm?" Darien moaned.

"I like being here." Lita sighed.

"Being where?" Darien asked.

"In your arms." Lita kissed his chest.

"Lita! Now don't get to comfortable. This all stops when you leave today." Darien smiled. Lita sat up and smiled at him.

"Then we better make the best of it." Lita kissed Darien.

"Really? In the morning?" Darien asked as they came apart.

"Whenever the mood is right." Lita smiled again.

"I didn't know that it was the right mood." Darien laid his head back onto his pillow. Lita straddle herself over Darien and he moved his hands onto her hips and smiled.

"Let's put it this way. It's ok to do it in the morning when you're horny in the morning." Lita smiled and shrugged.

"That's more like it." Darien said sitting up and cupped Lita's face and kissed her deeply. As they pulled away Lita took Darien's hand and guided it down her body until she found a home for it in her inner thigh, Darien smiled and massaged his way up her thigh. Lita smiled and moaned as Darien got higher and higher until he hit the spot. Lita closed her eyes and smiled as Darien lightly kissed her lips. Lita could feel a rush of emotions coming. Darien moved his thumb around and lightly patted Lita's sensitive part that made her dug her nails into his arm. When she did, he smiled and moved his thumb around more and faster as he also moved his other two fingers. Lita thought that she was going to die, but in a good way.

"Darien." She whispered and opened her eyes and looked directly into Darien's. Lita started to feel the pressure in her lower stomach and she knew that she was about to climax. Darien slipped a third finger into Lita and Lita gasped and dug into Darien more still looking into his eyes.

"You ok?" He whispered. Lita nodded her head and he rubbed her sensitive part again and it made her melt. Lita closed her eyes for a minute and moan softly.

"Darien." Lita whispered again and started to breath heavily. "Darien I'm." Lita stuttered, "I'm about to." Lita closed her eyes again as she shuttered. Lita's body tightened up and let out a little moan as she climax and squeezed Darien's shoulders tightly. Lita opened her eyes and the first thing that Darien did was kiss her.

"I'm not going to lie." He said coming apart from her, "But I love doing that to you." He smiled and pulled his fingers out. He sat up but Lita was still holding tight onto him.

"Do you mind if I clean up." Darien smiled.

"Oh yea sorry, I'm just a little tired now." Lita smiled and laid back on her side of the bed.

"I hope you have more energy for when I get back." Darien smiled and kissed Lita deeply. When Darien left the room, Lita closed her eyes and waited for him. She wished that this didn't have to end but soon she will have to leave. She heard Darien leaving the bathroom and walking towards the room. She heard the door open again and she opened her eyes to see Darien. Lita sat up and her long curled hair fell upon her shoulders. The paleness of her skin made her green eyes glow in the dimness of the room. Darien smiled at her but it soon faded.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked softly.

"Don't do that?" Darien loudly whispered.

"Don't do what?" Lita asked again softly.

"Don't just sit there looking beautiful." Darien smiled.

"Darien." Lita whined.

"What?" He asked walking towards her.

"Don't say things like that to me. I never know what to say back." Lita smiled and rose from the bed and met Darien by the door.

"I can't help it though." He said holding her close to him.

"Well you will have to "help it" soon." Lita said kissing his chest. "You don't actually think I'm beautiful." Lita rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Darien smiled, "Lita a guy would have to be blind not to see how beautiful you are." He whispered and rubbed her cheek. Lita looked at him like he was crazy. "And why are you so cold?" Darien asked changing the subject and squeezing her tighter.

"I get cold easily you know that." Lita smiled at him.

"Put this on and I'll make you some coffee." He said and wrapped her in his bathrobe.

"Coffee can wait; right now I would like a shower." Lita smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Lita turned on the hot water and put in the plug so she could take a bath. She knew that Darien wouldn't mind. She looked around for some bubbles or incense, candles, perfume, bath oil, bath salts, or anything. Then she realized that she's in a man's apartment of course he doesn't have anything like that. Lita turned the water off and slipped into the tub. The hot water warmed Lita's cold body up in seconds. She closed her eyes and relaxed, she hadn't felt that relaxed for ages it seemed.

Lita thought that Darien was going to come in because he was a guy and whenever a woman goes to take a bath or a shower in their apartment the just assume that that is an invitation for sex. Lita waited for Darien to come in and after a while of waiting she nodded off for about ten minutes and when she opened her eyes Darien still hadn't come in. Lita got out of her bath and put on his bathrobe and walked out into the living room. Darien was in another bathrobe, sitting on the couch and watching TV. "What are you doing?" Lita asked. Darien didn't even realize that she was there and her voice startled him.

"What?" He jumped.

"What are you doing out here?" Lita asked.

"Watching TV." Darien pointed to TV.

"Why didn't you come in?" Lita asked and sat down next to him.

"Oh you wanted me too?" Darien asked.

"Well no, but I thought that you were and I was waiting for you too, but you never came." Lita explained.

"You're cute when you don't know what you want." Darien said and cupped Lita's chin and kissed her. "Did you like your bath at least?" Darien asked.

"I couldn't I was too busy thinking of you." Lita shrugged.

"Awww darling." Darien chuckled and kissed Lita's cheek, "Come on." Darien grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. He drained the lukewarm water and turned on the hot water again. "This time don't think about me." He turned to Lita and said.

"Well now I want you to come in with me." Lita said and turned on the shower. Darien looked at Lita and smiled.

"Weren't you just mad at me before?" Darien teased Lita.

"I wasn't mad I was just disappointed a little." Lita lightly kissed him and untied his bathrobe and let hers' fall to the floor. Lita stepped into the shower and extended her hand, Darien looked at Lita up and down and jumped in with her. Darien wrapped his arms around Lita and kissed her. Lita pressed herself against Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien pushed himself against Lita also and she slipped and almost fell, but Darien grabbed her. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come here." Darien said roughly. He put the stopper in the drain and laid Lita down as he bent down and covered her. "This will be better." Darien whispered. Lita smiled and kissed him and felt his hardness between her legs.

"Darien?" Lita questioned.

"Yes?" He answered and his blue eyes pierced Lita's words. They made her not want to say what she was about to say. Between Darien's wet black hair and the warmth of his body, his eyes were ice blue. They shot out of his face like a rocket and Lita never wanted to loose sight of them.

"I'm going to have to go after this." Lita stuttered out.

"Oh." Darien said he looked hurt and that was the last thing Lita ever wanted to do to him. He looked away from her for a minute and Lita thought that meant he was mad. "Well in that case we better make this worth it." Darien said turning back to Lita and smiling. Lita smiled back, things like that are one of the reasons why Lita liked being with him. She just wished that she could actually be with him. Darien could tell that Lita was thinking of something so he lend down and kissed her lightly and he slipped into her. "What are you think about?" He asked.

"That I was an idiot to tell you that I have to go." Lita smiled and pulled Darien's lips back to hers'.

"Well we both knew that this couldn't last forever." Darien sighed and rubbed her leg.

"We both knew but we both hoped that it wasn't true." Lita rubbed Darien's chest, "Right?" Lita asked quickly after.

"Absolutely." Darien smiled and adjusted himself so he went in deeper. Lita whimpered a little. "Are you ok?" Darien asked.

"Yea, now I am." Lita smiled and Darien kissed her neck. Lita kissed Darien, as he was moving back and forth, moving faster and then slower and faster again. He knew exactly the way Lita liked it, and it sadden Lita and it also made her happy at the same time. Darien's hand cupped Lita's breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lita arched her back as Darien kissed her neck and pounded into her. Lita moaned loudly and held onto the pewter of the tub. The water made Lita's hands slip so she grabbed onto Darien's arm and she screamed, as Darien started to pound in harder and faster. She knew that she was going to climax soon but she didn't want to, she knew that if she did that would mean that she would have to go. She held it in as long as she could. Darien sat her up and she bounced on him and rocked back and forth against him. He buried his face in Lita's chest and bit on her nipples. Lita held onto his shoulders and screamed as loud as she could. She thought that someone would hear and walk in on them, but no one came. Lita and Darien were both breathing hard and heavy. Darien lend back and Lita straddled him and pushed herself into him as hard as she could. Darien started to moan loudly also as she bounced on him. Darien grabbed Lita's breast again and started to caress them as she bounced. Lita dug her nails into Darien's arms and run her nails from his shoulders up to his hand leaving trails of her nails. Lita was about to blow and she knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer. Lita looked down at Darien and he was starting at her also. He sat up and they both were moving back and forth against each other and starting into their eyes. Lita tighten up and Darien felt it, before she climaxed her kissed her deeply. He had never kissed her like that ever before and Lita didn't want him to pull apart from him. She climax and so did he and they clasped on to their kiss and they didn't let it go. They came apart and then they realized that they were still grinding against each other. They stopped and looked at each other again.

"I guess you have to go now." Darien whispered.

"I could stay a little longer." Lita whispered back.

"No, you shouldn't." Darien said and pulled out of Lita. He helped Lita up and wrapped one of his robes around her. Lita lend in to kiss him again but he turned his head and walked out. Lita stood there and finally turned off the water to the shower. She dried off and walked into Darien's room to get her clothes. As she was going in Darien was coming out and he dodge her gaze. Lita didn't know what she did; she thought that everything was fine. That was the best sex they had and will ever have. So what was the problem? Lita got her clothes back on and walked into the living room. Darien was in the kitchen and saw Lita coming in and he walked right pass her. Lita couldn't stand this, what did she do? She had to fine out.

"Darien what's wrong?" Lita asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Why would you say something was wrong?" Darien snapped.

"Because of the way that you're acting." Lita snapped back.

"I can't even tell you because, nothing." Darien said and tried to walk into his room. Lita beat him to his door.

"Because of what?" Lita demanded.

"Because of nothing! Didn't you hear me before?" Darien yelled.

"Obviously there is something!" Lita yelled back, she was shock that they were fighting they usually never fight.

"If you must know it's because I don't want you to leave, but I know that you have too, and that this has to end!" Darien yelled, "Are you happy now? That's why!" Darien added. Lita looked at him dumbfounded.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't want to leave either." Lita whispered and looked away from him. Darien looked shocked and stared at her.

"But why did you tell me that you had to go before." Darien asked.

"Because you asked me what I was think and you know that I can't not tell you the truth." Lita smiled and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." Darien said looking at Lita. "For ignoring you and for yelling at you." He added.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you also." Lita smiled at him. Darien lend in and kissed her lightly.

"But I do think that you should go, or we'll never leave." Darien whispered as they came apart. Lita nodded her head and started to walk to the door. Darien followed with his arms around her waist. Lita was about to turn the doorknob when Darien stopped her.

"Maybe what I was saying was just crap and you should stay longer." Darien kissed Lita. Lita giggled. "Darien you have to make up your mind." Lita smiled and kissed him back.

"I have and you shouldn't go." Darien smiled and pulled her close to him and pressed up against her. Lita moaned softly.

"I want to stay but we both know that I should go." Lita said forcing herself no to kiss Darien.

"Just stay for a few more minutes." Darien smiled and backed her against the door. Lita could feel him against her leg.

"Darien you know that I want to. And I would if…" Lita trailed off as Darien kissed her. He rubbed her butt and her lower back. Lita didn't want to go, she lightly kissed Darien and he kissed her from her lips to her neck and on the top of her chest. He lightly grind himself against her. Lita moaned in his ear and bit lightly on his ear.

"Please don't stop." She whispered. Darien's hand went up to Lita's thigh and into her underwear. Darien's finger slid into her and Lita moaned again.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Darien asked staring into her eyes again. Lita nodded her head and kissed Darien. Darien went deeper into Lita as they came apart. He rubbed her sensitive part lightly and Lita silently gasped. Darien didn't stop looking at Lita and even though Lita wanted him to kiss her and wanted him to touch her, she didn't stop looking at Darien either. "I want to fuck you again." Darien whispered getting close to Lita's neck and finally breaking their stare. Lita smiled and moaned again.

"Believe me I want you too." Lita whispered. "Darien." Lita whispered as his fingers hit her spot and started to move faster. "Don't stop." Lita panted.

"I won't baby. I won't." Darien whispered and kissed and sucked on Lita's neck. Lita dug her nails into his chest and bit her lip as she tightened up. "Don't forget this." Darien whispered as Lita climaxed. Lita closed her eyes and dug her nails in deeper and pressed herself harder against Darien's body. Darien slipped his fingers out and kissed Lita's lips lightly. He kissed her lightly again and then harder and he rocked his pelvis against her.

"Darien." Lita whispered. He ignored her and for once Lita was glad that he did. He lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist and unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton his pants. Darien slipped into Lita and rocked his body into hers as it banged on the door. Lita moaned and Darien kept sucking onto her neck and rocking into her. They slid down the door and Lita wrapped her other leg around Darien's waist. Darien just pushed Lita's underwear aside so he could enter her, but now it was hurting him. He tried to pull it more to the side but instead he ripped it off. That didn't set them off, Darien continued. Lita stared to tighten up again; Darien was about to make her climax twice. Darien kept pounding himself into Lita over and over again "Darien." Lita moaned, "God! You feel so good." She whispered and bit her lip as she cummed again. Darien smiled as he felt Lita climax again and went in deeper. Lita gasped and moaned some more, until Darien finally climaxed too. He slowed down, but he kept sliding in and out of Lita. Lita smiled every time that he did. She love him being in her and feeling him in her. He kissed Lita's neck and Lita kissed his. He finally slipped out of her and lifted her up as he also lifted his pants up. "Fell better?" Lita smiled and kissed him again.

"Much." Darien laughed; he was still pressing himself against Lita. Evidently he wasn't done with her. "Darien, I'm going to open the door." Lita whispered.

"Fine just one more then." Darien smiled.

"I don't think so." Lita giggled and smiled.

"Then how about a kiss?" He smiled and asked. Lita nodded and he kissed her so deeply that it took her breath away. The kiss from the shower was better but this one was defiantly a runner-up. "I'll see you later." Darien said as they came apart.

"I guess I will." Lita said opening the door still looking at Darien. She turned around and she was face to face with Serena.

"Oh my god! Serena! You scared me." Lita smiled and put her hand over her heart.

"You scared me likewise." Serena smiled, "I thought that I went to the wrong apartment." She added.

"Nope you have to right one. I was just leaving." Lita said trying to slip by Serena.

"What was that banging and yelling that I heard before?" Serena asked as Lita was passing her.

"What yelling?" Lita asked, she prayed to God that she didn't hear them.

"Yea and what banging?" Darien asked.

"Before I was walking to the door and I heard banging a yelling and then it stopped." Serena explained. Lita acted like she was confused but in the inside she was panicking like mad.

"Oh!" Lita finally said and Darien looked at her like what she was doing. "I was about to leave and Darien was in the bathroom. He told me to wait, so I did at the door. He was talking so long that I started to bang my head and hand on the door. And I was yelling "Oh my god Darien! Are you done yet?"." Lita yelled.

"Oh that makes sense why I heard yelling and banging. And some of the yelling was someone says Darien's name." Serena was saying out loud. "At least I know that I wasn't going crazy." Serena shrugged.

"Well at least that's what they say." Darien laughed. Serena turned to him and hit him on the arm. Lita was about to walk away when Serena stopped her.

"Wait. Lita isn't that what you were wearing last night?" Serena asked looking Lita up and down.

"Oh well yea it is." Lita said nervously. "I didn't actually go home last night." She added.

"You mean that you, she, stayed the night?" Serena questioned looking at Darien, Lita, and then Darien again.

"Yea she did so what?" Darien asked. He said it so nonchalantly that both Serena and Lita looked at him like it was a big deal.

"Well I didn't know that you guys had these sleep overs." Serena seemed annoyed. "Well do you have these often?" Serena asked. Lita looked at Darien for an answer and Darien looked at her for an answer himself.

"Don't get so jealous Serena." Darien rolled his eyes. "I have told you that so many times. Its just Lita." Darien added. Lita looked at Serena for her reaction. Serena thought that Lita was looking at her because Darien said that she was jealous of Lita.

"You haven't told me _so_ many times." Serena added. "I was just wondering." Serena snapped.

"Well we don't do this a lot Serena. And the only reasons are when one of us has a problem. And as you know last night wasn't so great for me." Lita explained quickly.

"Yea it's kinda like a support group." Darien added quickly.

"Oh, ok I didn't know that that is what you guys did." Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you think that we did?" Darien asked.

"Yea?" Lita asked also.

"I don't know talk about everyone you know like what best friends do." Serena looked up.

"Serena that's what best girlfriends do not what best girl and guy friends do." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Ok I feel better." Serena smiled and hugged Lita.

"You are such a loser." Lita smiled hugging Serena. "Darien and I are best friends, that's it." Lita added pulling away from Serena. "And don't ever be jealous of me! You are just as beautiful and wonderful as I am." Lita slapped Serena on her arm.

"Ok fine I won't, I won't." Serena smiled, "Even though I know that you are much, much more beautiful and wonderful then me." Serena smiled.

"Ok, ok we can go through this over and over again until we all rot." Darien said stepping in front of Serena and Lita. "Let's all just say that I'm more beautiful and wonderful then both of you two together." Darien smiled. Lita and Serena laughed and pushed Darien back into his apartment.

"I'll see you guys later." Lita laughed and opened her apartment and went inside.

"So what did you and Lita do all night?" Serena asked sexy and rubbing Darien's chest up and down.

"Nothing really." Darien said walking away from her. He sat on the couch and took in a deep breath.

"What's wrong baby?" Serena asked sitting on his lap.

"It's nothing. I just didn't get that much sleep." Darien rubbed his eyes. He didn't realize that Lita had really tired him out from that morning.

"So what you and Lita talked _all_ night?" Serena asked annoyed again.

"Serena just stop!" Darien said getting annoyed himself. "Why do you always get this way when we talk about Lita." Darien asked.

"Because you guys seem so close and I don't see why we aren't that close." Serena whined.

"Serena. Lita and I have known each other ever since she came here. I was the first person to ever talk to her in this city besides Mina. I was the one who introduced you to Lita." Darien explained and rolled his eyes again.

"I know all of this but it still makes me worrisome when I see you two so close." Serena explained. "I'm sorry and I'll try really hard not to be jealous of Lita anymore." Serena smiled and leaned in to kiss Darien. Darien didn't move closer to her, he only watched her for a second. He then leaned in himself and kissed very lightly he's lips barley touch hers'.

"Good now lets get you into bed." Serena winked.

"Really?" Darien asked shocked, Serena said that she wouldn't have sex not until her wedding day.

"Not like that silly." Serena teased. "I mean we can do other things and then I'll let you sleep." Serena smiled trying to be sexy.

"I'm not up to it right now baby." Darien said moving Serena off of his lap.

"You just had energy when you thought that we were going to have sex." Serena glared.

"No I wasn't I was just shocked. I'm really tired baby." Darien rubbed his face in his hands again. "If you want you can join me in bed." Darien smiled and reached out his hand for Serena. Serena grabbed it quickly like if she didn't then Darien would pull away. Darien led Serena into his room and yawned. Serena looked at his bed, his sheets were messed up as if someone has been sleeping in them and so were his blankets.

"I thought that you guys didn't go to sleep." Serena asked suspiciously.

"We didn't." Darien fell down on his side.

"Then why is you bed torn apart I know that you have to make your bed everyday." Serena asked again.

"Well I just got up plus I didn't even make my bed up yesterday cuz I woke up late." Darien explained but the pillow muffled some of it.

"Oh." Serena sighed and smiled.

"Come lay down." Darien patted a spot next to him. Serena smiled and laid down next to him as he closed his eyes. He breathed in hard and he could still smell Lita. He hoped that Serena didn't pay much attention to Lita's smell and didn't notice, but she did.

"Why does this pillow smell like Lita?" Se asked suspiciously again. Darien didn't answer he acted like he was asleep but that didn't stop Serena. She shook his shoulder.

"Darien wake up." Serena said.

"What? What is it?" Darien asked opening his eyes. Darien wished that he was actually was asleep because not even Serena shaking him like this would wake him up.

"Why does this pillow smell like Lita?" She repeated.

"What? Oh we watched some movies in here, she laid there." Darien thought out of the top of his head.

"She LAID!" Serena asked, "You mean you two laid together?" She asked. Darien rolled his eyes.

"Yes Serena, I wasn't going to let the poor girl sit up while I laid down, that would be rude." Darien answered.

"And so isn't that the real reason why your sheets and blackest are messed up?" Serena asked she thought that she could catch Darien in the act.

"What no. I told you I didn't make my bed yesterday morning, the sheets and blankets were already messed up." Darien explained, he knew that Serena was trying to make his slip.

"Oh, why were you in the bedroom in the first place? Couldn't you watch them in the living room?" Serena asked jealously.

"We did, but then we got a little tired so we came in here to watch the rest." Darien yawned again and started to close his eyes.

"Wait you said that you didn't go to sleep." Serena smiled she thought that she got Darien in a lie.

"God Serena! We didn't go to sleep we thought that we were but we ended up just watching some of the movie and then we started to talk! The movie ended we didn't know what happened but we didn't care so we didn't put on an other movie." Darien yelled.

"Ok, ok you don't have to yell." Serena said shocked.

"Well you keep asking me questions when I'm trying to sleep and now I'm getting grumpy." Darien explained.

"Ok I'm sorry baby. You go to sleep now." Serena said and kissed him on the forehead.

Lita walked into her apartment and sighed deeply.

"That was a close one." She whispered to herself. She walked into her living room and curled up in a ball on her couch. She didn't know that she was this tired, she assumed that Darien's tired her out more then she thought. Lita closed her eyes and she wondered how he was doing with Serena. Then she rethought and she wondered what he was doing _with_ Serena. Lita shook her head to make her stop thinking about it and she fell fast asleep.

Lita wasn't sure if she was dreaming or she was just remembering something. She was wearing white gown that contoured to her body and then flared out at the bottom. The gown had golden embroidery and diamonds sewn in all over it. The gowns' straps criss-crossed going down Lita's back that left open gaps of her skin. Her hair was in soft curls that laid a little below her shoulders. And on top of her beautiful hair was a gorgeous silver crown that had an abundant of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Lita turned around and there stood the most beautiful and huge castle that she had ever seen. If the castle's girth didn't shock her then the monstrous windows and doors must have. The castle must have touched the sky! The sky? There was something wrong with the sky. The stars were out but there wasn't a moon, and even though the stars were out Lita could feel the warmth of the sun's beams. Lita turned towards the sun's beams and she was speechless. There right in front of her was the sun but also the Earth. It was as beautiful as all of the satellite pictures have taken. Then it dawned on Lita, that this could be a memory. She was back on the Moon during the Lunar Dynasty.

"Princess Lita!" Lita heard someone yell. When Lita turned she saw Darien, well Prince Darien walking towards her. Lita smiled, all that she wanted to do was to kiss him but she knew that she couldn't. At this time Prince Darien was madly in love with Princess Serena. As Prince Darien was walking towards Lita her heart started to pound harder and harder. Prince Darien's pace didn't change as he was getting close, Lita didn't think that he was going to stop. When he was nose-to-nose with Lita he wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other hand was placed on her cheek and he kissed her deeply. Lita couldn't believe it! Prince Darien isn't supposed to be kissing her. Then Lita knew that this wasn't a memory but a dream, and she hoped that it didn't end. "I'm glad that you met me here." Darien whispered as they came apart.

"So am I." Lita joked.

"I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I can't take my hands off of you." Prince Darien smiled. "Lita." He whispered.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Lita. Lita. Lita." He kept repeating in an echo.

"What? What? What?" Lita yelled and woke up with a jolt and Mina was sitting on her couch shaking her awake. "Awww Mina why did you have to wake me up now." Lita whined.

"Sorry, but I just got home and I wanted to see how you were." Mina smiled and sat next to Lita on the couch.

"I was fine; I was having the best dream ever." Lita smiled and sat up.

"Really? What was it about?" Mina laughed and winked.

"I don't want to say cuz it's kinda stupid." Lita smiled shyly.

"You just said that it was the best dream ever. How can it be stupid?" Mina asked.

"Well it was the best dream ever for me. To anyone else it's stupid." Lita smiled again.

"Come on Lita! Tell me!" Mina whined.

"No Mina it's personal." Lita sighed and curled her legs up to her chest.

"What? Personal? Is it so personal that you can't even tell you best friend and sister?" Mina cocked her head and asked.

"Yes actually it is. There aren't that many things that I don't tell you Mina, but this is one of the few things that I won't ever tell you." Lita explained.

"Ok, Lita I can understand that." Mina sighed and gave up. "So, how dumb was I last night?" Mina asked changing the subject.

"I couldn't tell you, I was out of it. Darien and I walked home." Lita smiled.

"Well that's good. I hope I didn't do anything dumb." Mina laid her head on Lita's lap.

"Well actually Mina I hate to tell you but you did kiss Andrew. Then again he did kiss you back." Lita smiled and petted her hair.

"What?" Mina asked and shot up and looked in Lita's eyes scared. "Was Rita there?" She asked.

"No she wasn't. Only Darien and I were." Lita smiled

"I'm glad; I would have run over to her place and begged for her forgiveness." Mina smiled and blew out a long breath.

"You guys did go at it though." Lita laughed.

"Really? Like what do you mean, "Go at it"?" Mina asked.

"I mean that you were on your back and his tongue was down your throat, but it didn't seem like you mind it." Lita smiled slyly at Mina.

"Really?" Mina was shocked. "Do you think that Andrew remembers?" Mina asked quickly.

"Nah, you both had a lot to drink, if you didn't then he didn't. You only drank half of what he did." Lita explained.

"Ok good, do you think that Darien will tell Andrew?" Mina asked a little scared.

"Yea I do, I told you." Lita shrugged, "But if you just act like I didn't then he won't act all weird on you." Lita replied.

"Hey! If you and Darien were there then how come you guys didn't stop us?" Mina yelled and hit Lita in the leg.

"Ouch!" Lita screamed, "We stopped you when it got to serious." Lita hit Mina back in the leg.

"Ouch!" Mina yelled and rubbed her leg, "What do you mean before it got to serious?" Mina asked glaring at Lita.

"Well Andrew started to go up your skirt and unbutton his pants while you started to take your shirt off." Lita explained.

"What! Oh my god! What was I thinking?" Mina asked herself and shook her head.

"Well I guess that you both were thinking that you both were going to fuck." Lita smiled.

"Shut-up!" Mina pushed Lita, "This is serious. Do you think that Darien will tell Andrew that?" Mina asked getting panicky.

"Well yea but like I said just don't act like I told you and it'll be ok." Lita smiled. The doorbell rang and Lita got up to answer it. She opened the door and Darien and Andrew were standing there.

"Hey guys." Lita smiled and hugged both of them. Lita felt that she hugged Darien a little longer, but Andrew didn't seem like he notice. She led them into the living room where Mina was spread out on the couch on her side. "Look at what I found." Lita smiled and she came around the corner. Mina looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Andrew. She sat up and started to twirl her hair like she always does when she's nervous.

"Hey." She says sweetly.

"Hey." They both said and Andrew gave Mina a weird look. Darien sat in his favorite chair and Lita jumped into his lap. Andrew was about to sit on the other side of the couch when Lita jumped from Darien's lap and sat in his spot, forcing him to sit right next to Mina. Lita looked at Darien and winked at him, Darien just smiled and chuckled to himself. Andrew sat straight up and he looked tensed. He was barley on the couch he was on the edge of his seat, like at any moment he would be ready to jump up and run. Mina twirled her hair and didn't look in Andrew's direction.

"So last night was fun." Lita said breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't know, I don't remember anything." Mina said quickly. "Besides that we were at Rei's and we started to drink. The last thing that I remember is that the moon was huge so we went outside to look at it." Mina explained.

"Yea that's as much as I remember also." Andrew smiled. Both Mina and Andrew knew that Darien and Lita told the other about what really happened, but they also knew that if neither of them ever talks about what really happened then it never happened. In other words it was an unspoken truth not to tell a soul, not even each other.

"Hey wait. Darien what happened to Serena?" Lita asked.

"Oh well I fell asleep and I guess she left. Cuz when I woke up she was gone." Darien shrugged.

"What? What time is it?" Lita asked.

"It's almost 1 o'clock." Mina said.

"What? How long was I sleeping for? I left your place at like 9." Lita said looking at Darien.

"Yea I know this knuckle head woke me up at like 12:30." Darien said throwing a pillow at Andrew.

"What? It's not my fault that you two didn't even sleep last night." Andrew laughed.

"Oooo you two were together all last night." Mina teased.

"Yea I guess for once I followed in your foot steps." Lita laughed and Darien joined. Mina rolled her eyes and again both Andrew and Mina dodged each other's glances.


	5. Just Friends

"So what are we going to do today?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. I kinda want to just lounge." Lita giggled. Both Darien and Lita were on Damin's couch flipping through the channels.

"Come on we have to do more then just that!" Darien complained while poking Lita with his foot.

"Ewww get that thing away from me!" Lita laughed trying to get Damin's foot out of her face. "Your so gross!" Lita cried.

"What are you talking about?" My feet are beautiful and smell beautiful!" Darien laughed and smelt his foot. "Mmmh." He sniffed.

"Oh god! Darien!" Lita screeched. Lita got up and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey hey! If you want we can have a pillow fight, but you'll lose!" Darien laughed.

"Yeah right!" Lita laughed and hit him with another pillow, this time hanging on to it.

"Hey hey! You cheated, you didn't let me get my weapon." He yelled.

"Ok, ok pick your poison." Lita smiled and put her hands on her hip.

"Alright I shall pick…This one!" Darien yelled and started to hit Lita with his pillow.

"Ahhh! Who's the cheater now!?" Lita laughed shielding herself and trying to hit back. Lita turned around and started to run back to Darien's bedroom and Darien followed. "Ahh Darien stop!" Lita yelled laughing. Lita kept backing up until she tripped over the bed. Darien started to laugh and gave Lita the opening to get him back. Lita took the shot and hit him right in the head. Darien fell over on his bed and acted knocked out.

"Ha! I told you that I would win!" Lita yelled laughing.

"No you didn't! You barly hit me! I hit you like twentey more times!" Darien yelled stitting up.

"Don't you know that it quality not quantity!" Lita giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Darien rolled his eyes and smirked at Lita. Lita looked at Darien and smiled, she was glad that they could still be the same even after what they went through. "You know you have very piercing eyes." Darien said.

"Is that a bad thing" Lita asked and tilted her head.

"No, not at all. It's a very very good thing." Darien smiled, "But it can also be bad, if you unleash them onto the wrong person. Their pretty irristable." Darien winked.

"Darien what exactly are you trying to say?" Lita asked giving him that uncertain look.

"Nothing I just think that you should know your strengths." Darien lied and shrugged.

"Yeah I bet." Lita winked.

"What? Don't tell me any of mine or anything." Darien joked. He acted like he was hurt.

"Ha ha ha, ok fine I know that you told me that I have nice eyes, but so do you. They are very icy in certain lights and one could get lost within them." Lita smiled.

"That is such a cop-out!" Darien laughed.

"What? How?" Lita yelled.

"You just said what I just told you!" Darien accused.

"So! Do you want me to lie to you?" Lita asked.

"No, just become original." Darien joked and ebowed her. Lita dodged his elbow and grabbed her pillow again and hit Darien in the back of the head with it.

"Ouch!" Darien smiled and Lita bursted out laughing. "You little!" He yelled and took Lita's hand and pulled her to him.

"Ahhh!" Lita screamed while laughing. Darien pulled her up to his face and threw her back on the bed with him. They both started laughing and Darien rolled over to Lita. Lita's hair was sprawled across his pillow like a fan and her eyes glowed.

"There you go again." Darien sighed and smiled.

"What?" Lita asked with a smiled.

"You're eyes. They're being irristable again." He smiled.

"God! Darien! Stop!" Lita laughed and blushed.

"You even blushing like that makes you look irristable." Darien chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Lita laughed again, "I think I'm far from irristable." She giggled, "Even if I were, then my loud burps would drive anyone away, like they usually do." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Lita the fact that you're beautiful and act like a real person is the reason why they stick around, they are the ones who have their own problems." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Awww Darien you think I'm beautiful?" Lita joked. Darien moved closer to Lita and took her face into his hand.

"Of course I think you're beautiful Lita. I'm your best friend, not blind." He smiled. Lita started to blush again, and she knew that Darien could see it, which made her blush even more. "Lita Kino? Are you blushing?" Darien joked.

"God!" Lita smiled and pulled her face out of Darien's hands, "Well Darien come on! What am I suppose to do when a nice, good looking guy tells you that you're beautiful?" Lita rolled her eyes.

"Aww, you think I'm good looking." Darien mocked Lita.

"Shut-up!" Lita laughed and hit Darien's chest. "Oooo somebody started to go to the gym." Lita joked.

"Yeah I have, I realized I started to get a bit sloppy so I started to pump some iron." Darien said flexing his arms. Lita laughed and squeezed his muscles. "Yeah now I can pick you up with out being out of breath." Darien laughed and prepared to get hit. He was right, Lita punched him in the chest.

"I can't believe that you just said that!" Lita yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Darien laughed and tried to wrap his arms around Lita, but Lita pushed him away. Darien turned Lita on her back and whispered in her ear, "Oh Lita! I'm sorry!" Darien whispered and tried to hug Lita again, but she let him this time. "I'm sorry Lita." Darien repeated sitting up and straddled Lita.

"It's ok." Lita smiled and then kissed Darien's nose. Darien went to go kiss Lita's cheek but he grazed her lips and they both froze. Neither of them moved or said anything, they just looked at each other in each other's eyes.

"There you go again." Lita finally said.

"What?" Darien asked not breaking their stare.

"You're eyes, they see right through me." Lita whispered, "You are the only one who has eyes that can make me freeze like this." She whispered again. Lita could feel her heart pounding againist her chest.

"You're heart is beating so fast." Darien whispered, it wasn't to Lita really but to himself. Lita didn't say anything. Darien started to lean in and Lita's heart skipped a beat. She wanted him to kiss her of course, but they promised each other, no more. Darien lend closer and kissed Lita's cheek. All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door and both Lita and Darien jumped at the sound and looked towards the living room. They looked back at each other and started laughing.

"I'll be back." Darien smiled and got up. "Hey maybe when I get back we can talk more about my sexy eyes." Darien joked and Lita giggled.

"Only if you're lucky." She yelled out. Darien smiled as he went to go answer the door. Darien opened the door smiling and it was Serena and his smile faded.

"Hey baby." Serena said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey hon." Darien shrugged. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I didn't know that I needed a reason to come and see my boyfriend." Serena said.

"Darien who is it?" Lita called from the bedroom. "I was going to start a movie!" Lita called again.

"Is that Lita?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we were hanging out." Darien said nochalantly.

"Why is she in your room?" Serena asked couriously heading down to his bedroom.

"We were hanging out there." Darien said.

"Darien why won't you answer me? Get your sexy blue eyes in the bedroom! I want to know what I am missing!' Lita joked.

"What?!' Serena yelled walking into the room. Lita was jokenly spread out on the bed.

"Oh Serena I didn't know that you were coming over!" Lita said surprise and straighten up.

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun." Serena snapped glaring at Darien.

"What Serena? She was just joking." Darien rolled his eyes.

"I really was Serena, of course I was kidding." Lita smiled getting off of Darien's bed.

"Lita what are you doing?" Darien asked.

"I was going to go. I mean I didn't mean to start anything between you two." Lita explained.

"No Lita sit down we were going to watch a movie. Serena stop getting jealous of Lita, it's getting really annoying." Darien snapped at Serena. Serena looked shocked and she glaced at Lita, Lita felt very uncomftable.

"Darien stop saying that I'm jealous of Lita! I'm not I would act like this if anyone else was here!" Serena got defensive.

"Serena I would believe that if it was true, but it isn't. If I tell you that I'm hanging out with Lita you will either run over here or you will get an attitude with me or with Lita. And I'm sick of it! Just stop!" Darien yelled. Lita and Serena looked at Darien in shock.

"If thats how you feel, then why are we even together." Serena yelled and stormed out the room.

"Serena no! Stop! Don't do this I'll leave and you guys can talk this out!" Lita yelled and ran passed Darien and caught Serena.

"I don't understand what we have to talk about!" Darien yelled coming down the hall, "It's always the same with her! It's why are you hanging out with Lita all the time? Is Lita going to be there? I thought that you were hanging out with your other friends! Seriously enough is enough!" Darien yelled walking towards Serena.

"Well maybe you shouldn't spend all your time with her!" Serena yelled pointing at Lita.

"She's my best friend Serena! Do I try to make you stop hanging out with Ami or Rei! No! Just because Lita's a girl there's a difference! If you're that insecure about yourself then don't let it out on Lita!' Darien yelled. Streams of tears started to come from Serena's eyes.

"Well maybe I won't ge so jealous if she wasn't so frickn' amazon! Oh she's so pretty! Oh she's good at sports! And Oh she can cook too! I'm sorry I can't be perfect like her, I have faults too!" Serena cried.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where the hell is this coming from?" Lita asked, "Who says I'm perfect? No one! Everyone has faults and I'm not excluded from that. And Darien is right we are best friends and nothing is going to change that I'm sorry. But you do need to get through your head that we are just friends and I'm one of the guys." Lita explained, " I mean I drink beer, I burp, and curse like a guy. I think it will be very hard for a guy like Darien to actually fine me attractive." Lita added, Darien glanced at her like she was crazy. He wasn't sure if Serena saw it, but he was pretty sure that she did. "Now I'm going to leave and I want you to the talk this out!" Lita pointed to both of them and left.

Darien heard a panic knock at the door. When he opened it, Lita was there with a pile of clothes.

"Lita what's up?" Darien asked trying to help her to the living room.

"I have a date, but I have no idea what to wear." Lita explained in a rush.

"So why are you here?" Darien asked a little annoyed, "I mean…how do you think I can help?" He corrected himself. "I didn't mean…" He tried to explain.

"No. I understood. Ummm I have no idea what to wear and Mina isn't here and I don't have time to go to Rei, Ami, or Serena's." Lita explained. "I was hoping that since you are a guy, you can tell me what looks good or not." Lita looked like she was begging.

"Of course Lita." Darien chuckled, but wished that he didn't have to help her get ready for a date with another guy. "I mean I can't tell you what matches, but I can tell you what looks good on you." He shrugged.

"No, that's exactly what I need." Lita smiled and grabbed a outfit and went into the bathroom. "Ok this is number one" Lita walked out in a short black pencil skirt and a light green blouse. "What do you think?" Lita asked.

"I think that skirt is a little too short." Darien suggested. "But the shirt I like, it brings out your eyes." He added.

"Aww you don't like my skirt being too short." Lita teased. Darien rolled his eyes.

"No I don't actually, I think you look amazing in anything. That's why I don't want you to try so hard." Darien smiled. Lita stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a different outfit. She walked out wearing a baby blue spagetti straped dress. It was a little longer then the skirt.

"Is this better?" Lita winked. Darien looked her over and motion her to turn around. Lita smiled, but obyed and shook her butt as she turned.

"I'm not going to lie, you do look very, very, very nice." Darien smiled, "I would put that in the maybe pile." Darien suggested. Lita smiled and blushed.

"I don't think I look that good." Lita rolled her eyes and started to walk into the bathroom.

"Hey I thought that I was here to tell you when you look hot." Darien said. Lita stopped and turned back.

"And you are, but I still can blush." She winked at him. She grabbed another outfit and closed the door. She was in there for a while and Darien started to get worried.

"Lita are you using the bathroom?" Darien chuckled.

"No!" Lita yelled, "I just…I just!" She tried to say. She opened the door and she was wearing a form fitting red strapless dress. "Can you zip me?" She asked, "I tried but I can't do it." She explained.

"Yeah, turn around." Darien laughed, "I thought that you were…um having trouble." He laughed.

"Oh god! Darien if I had to do that, I would go into my own apartment." Lita rolled her eyes. "Did you get it?" Lita asked.

"Almost, it's kinda stuck." Darien said struggling with it. "Wait! I got it." He smiled.

"Ok so how do I look?" Lita asked stepping away from Darien so he could get a better look.

"Wonderful, seriously if you want him to look at you and to keep his eyes on you. I would wear this one." Darien grinned looking Lita up and down.

"Ok I think, I'll pick this one then, we're going to a nice resurant. Do you think this is too slutty or anything?" Lita asked.

"Not at all, very classie, but also very sexy." Darien grinned.

"Ok good, I'm going to change, Oh did I leave my earrings here last night by any chance?" Lita asked looking around.

"Oh yeah I thought that they were Serena's so I put them in my room." Darien explained. Lita grabbed her casual clothes and headed down to Darien's room. Darien heard another knock so he answered it. It was Serena.

"Hey babe." She beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Hi." Darien sighed and closed the door.

"Why so sad?" Serena asked walking into the living room.

"Oh wait!" Darien said walking pass Serena before she got to the living room and started to pick Lita's clothes up and put them in the bathroom.

"What's this?" Serena asked as Darien walked out of the bathroom. She was hold one of Lita's bras. "Whos' bra is this?" Serena asked, "It's sure as hell is not mine." She said angry.

"Darien can you come here I can't get my zipper or fine my earrings." Lita called from the room.

"Who is that?" Serena's eyes widen.

"It's just Lita, and that's Lita's bra." Darien shrugged. Serena look horrified.

"How can you be so calm at telling me that?" She yelled, "And why is she in your room trying to zip something up or down?" She added.

"Darien! What are you doing? Can you get this down, you're the one who got it up." Lita laughed walking down the hall into the living room. "Oh Serena I didn't know that you were here." She said surprise. Serena looked at the dress that she was wearing and the heels that she put on, Serena looked furious.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serena yelled, "And don't tell me to calm down Darien I have the right to be angry at this point." She added.

"Serena! I am going to tell you to calm down!" Darien yelled, "What did we just talked about yesterday!" he added.

"That was totally different, Lita wasn't in a tight sexy dress and asking you to unzip it in your bedroom!" Serena yelled pointing at Lita. "This is ridiculus! Why can't you two have a regualar relationship!" Serena added.

"What are you talking about Serena we do have a normal relationship! Lita is going on a date tonight and she needed help picking out an outfit! How normal do you want us to be?!" Darien screamed. Serena threw Lita bra on the floor and pointed at it.

"And she's not wearing this beacause?" Serena asked. Darien walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and pointed to the rest of Lita's clothes.

"I don't know Serena maybe it has to do with all of these different outfits! I'm pretty sure that there's more in there!" Darien rolled his eyes.

"Well why did you rush into the living room before me to hide that Lita was here?" Serena pointed out. Lita looked at Darien shocked, she didn't know why he did that either.

"Her clothes were all over the couch and I was trying to make room for you to sit! God! You know next time I won't clean up!" Darien said brushing back his hair with his hands. "This is riduculas I thought that we resolved this last night!" Darien added, "Serena you said that you will stop doing this!" He paced.

"And you said that you will try not to get yourself in these questionsble situations." Serena threw her hands up in the air.

"Hold on Serena. I have something to say." Lita held up her one hand as the other held up the top of her dress. "I'm the one who came here to ask Darien for his opinon, he had nothing to do with me getting dressed here or anything." Lita explained, "And I was in his room because I asked if I left my earrings here the other day and he thought that they were yours so he put them in his room." Lita added. Lita put her hand behind her back and zipped her dress back up. "And before this fight happens again and you guys say things that you will regret, I will leave." She added and started to grab the rest of her clothes.

"Lita." Darien whined, "Don't do this. I want you to stay." Darien said grabbing her hand. "Please don't go." He whispered looking her in her eyes.

"Darien I shouldn't." Lita whispered. Darien kept Lita's hand in his and didn't let her go.

"Please. Stay." Darien's eyes pierced Lita.

"Ok, then." She sighed.

"Why?" Serena sobbed, "Why don't you ever look at me like that?" She sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You are looking at her like a man would look at his lover, and you never look at me like that." Serena cried, "And you're holding her hand!" She added. Lita quickly dropped Darien's hand. She knew that she shouldn't have stayed.

"Serena what are you talking about? I looked at Lita like I always look at her." Darien rolled his eyes again.

"That's my point! You look at her like you love her! You've always have!" Serena screamed. Darien throw his hands in the air and walked down the hall to his room.

"I'm not doing this again Serena." He yelled back.

"Serena…I---" Lita started to say.

"No! Don't say anything! If you want to help, then just leave." Serena pointed to the door. Lita grabbed the rest of her clothes and started to walk to the door.

"Lita! Don't you listen to her! If she was smart she would want you to stay." Darien yelled coming back down the hall. "And Serena if you try to throw someone out of my apartment again, I'll throw you out!" Darien growled and grabbed Lita's clothes out of her hand and brought them back to his room. "Ha! Now if you want to go, you have to go all the way over there and then come back." Darien explained. "I want you here Lita, because you are helping me to actually think this through and not yell and scream at the top of my lungs." Darien explained again.

"Oh so you can't talk to me about our problems unless the root of our problems is here?" Serena yelled.

"Serena…I---don't want to be.." Lita was saying, but Darien interuppted her.

"No! Serena stop! Lita is here because she's my voice of reason. Unless you want me unreasonable I would suggest you to let her stay!" Darien said rubbing his face.

"How is SHE your voice of reason?" Serena asked folding her arms across her chest.

"The same reason why you go running to Ami's when you have a problem." Darien sighed deeply and sat on the couch.

"Fine! Lita what do you think we should do with you?" Serena asked glaring at Lita. Lita shifted her weight back and forth. She had no idea what to say, and for the first time in a while she wished that she wasn't in Darien's apartment or even in the same building.

"Umm, I really don't know." Lita whispered, "Why don't you start with why you seem to be so threatened by me." Lita shrugged. Serena rolled her eyes and paced back and forth. Darien just sat on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Ok lets start with the fact that if any guy that comes in contact with you falls in love with you." Serena snapped. Lita look down at her shoes, now she really wished that she wasn't in the room.

"I don't know why you keep saying that Serena. It's not true." Lita whispered still looking down.

"Oh really? It's not true? I feel like I can't introduce you to any guy I know, because you'll go out with them, and then they will always break your heart." Serena snapped, "I mean look at Josh! He was in my English class and now he won't even talk to me because of you!" She added. That stung Lita really deep, she didn't know that Serena felt that way. She wondered if all of her friends felt that way about her. The thought was too much to bare, Lita bursted into tears.

"Serena I never wanted you to think of me like that. I didn't even know that you did, does everyone?" Lita asked crying.

"Practically." Serena grinned with no remorse. Darien ran over to comfert Lita.

"Lita no! No one thinks that." He said as he craddled her and glared at Serena. "How dare you lie to her like that! And for what? Because yet again you are jealous!" Darien yelled at Serena. Serena's grin faded and she just glared at the sight of Darien consoling Lita. Lita caught Serena's eye and pushed Darien away.

"Darien no, I---I have to go." Lita sniffed and started to walk towards the door. Darien idmeadiatly grabbed her hand.

"You aren't going anywhere. Call your date and cancel it. You're staying here with me." Darien ordered. Lita rolled her eyes,

"Darien no! Me staying here is making things worst for you and I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason why you're unhappy." Lita whispered and took her hand away from Darien and headed for the door. Serena moved swiftly ouy of Lita's way and smiled as she passed. Darien ran passed Lita and blocked the door from her path.

"Lita why don't you nor Serena understand that I need you here." He asked.

"You don't need me Darien! I'm making it worst!" Lita screamed and stomped her foot. "Why don't you see that?!" She added and tried to push him out of her way. It was like a baby trying to push a bulldozer. Lita started to cry more with her frustration and clapsed crying into Darien's arms.

"Just let her go if she wants to so bad!" Serena yelled. Darien lifted Lita's face to his,

"You are my rock Lita. You are the one who makes me strong and no one will change that. I need you here and I need you in my life. Nothing and no ONE will replace you." Darien wanted to kiss Lita badly, but he just kissed the top of Lita's head and headed back to the living room with her. He sat Lita on the couch and turned to Serena. "Serena I don't want to fight with you about this again." He said calmly. "I've told you more then once before, Lita is in my life to stay, she's my best friend and she will always be that." He crossed his arms, "If you can't come to terms with that or understand that, then the door is right over there." He pointed, "But if you leave I won't take you back." He glared. Serena crossed her arms again and looked the other way. Tears came racing down her cheek, she turned back around to face Darien.

"So you'll rather pick her then me huh?" She asked. Darien looked at her with a stern face.

"Would you ask me to pick Andrew or you?" He asked.

"No I would never!" Serena yelled in shock, "He's your best friend and your BROTHER!" She added.

"Well Lita is my best friend and like my SISTER!" Darien explained. Serena just stood there looking at Darien and slightly glanced at Lita on the couch. Lita wasn't listening to them or look at them. Her head was just resting on the couch staring blankly.

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered, "For over reacting and for saying all the mean things." She added, "And no Lita no one thinks that they can't bring a guy around because of you, I just said that out of anger." She added and looked at Darien. "Will you forgive me?" She asked him.

"It's a start." He said coldly. Evidently this was all Serena needed and jumped on him and hugged him.

"I love you." She smiled. Darien just closed his arms around her and patted her shoulders and let go just as quickly. He turned to the couch and lifted Lita's head up and placed it back on his lap. He looked down at her and stroked her hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Serena almost hissed at the sight.

"Bye." Darien said not even looking up. Serena grabbed her coat and stormed out and slammed the door. Darien didn't notice and kept stroking Lita's hair. "Lita." He whispered, "Lita." He kissed her cheek. Lita turned her cheek to face him, tears were still coming down from her eyes.

"She does think that way doesn't she?" She asked looking at him.

"I---I don't know." He whispered and grabbed her hand.

"Do YOU think that?" She asked.

"Of course not! Any guy would be nuts not to fall for you, but that doesn't mean that you date all of them." He smiled.

"Yeah well then why are all the good guys taken?" She asked looking away again.

"Some of us, just don't know why we stay." He sighed looking at the door. Lita sat up and looked Darien in the eyes.

"You do know why you stay, it's because you love her." Lita smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know anymore." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked shocked.

"Lita if you haven't notice and I'm sure that Serena hasn't either, but I haven't said I love you to her for months now." He explained, "It's because I'm not sure if it's true anymore. Something has come over me in the pass months that has been making me think our relationship over." He explained.

"Well whatever it is, then forget it! You guys have been going out for so long now! One little thing can't change everything so easily." She said, "It just can't." She repeated. Darien smiled and cupped Lita's face with his hand.

"Sometimes a person doesn't know real love until it hits him unexpectedly." He smiled and kissed Lita's forehead. "It's not just one little thing either, Serena has changed and not for the better." He sighed.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month." Lita suggested. Darien laughed.

"If so then it's been that time for a few months now." He smiled.

"Darien can you please do me this one favor." Lita begged. Darien looked at Lita for a minute.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"Can you please, please try to work this out with Serena?" She asked, the question shocked Darien. He looked at her and then would look away. "Please Darien." She begged. He couldn't believe it, Serena was just insulting her and wanting her to stay out of Darien's life and now she's sticking up for her. Darien was shocked at how good of a friend Lita was, he didn't want to promise something that he knew he wouldn't take into comsideration. But for Lita he would do anything,

"Ok." He whispered.

Lita called her date to cancel faking being sick, which wasn't hard since her nose was runny from crying anyway. She then stayed at Darien's for an other hour until she finally went back to her apartment. She changed out of her dress and into sweatpants and a tang top.

The next day Lita was cleaning her apartment when she heard a hard and stern knock at her door. She walked over and she answered it, to see Serena's smiling face.

"Oh hi Serena." Lita whispered, she was still a bit sour about what Serena said yesterday.

"Hi Lita." Serena smiled and walked into the living room unscathed about yesterday.

"What's up?" Lita asked walking slowly into the living room. Serena was beaming on the couch.

"So I was thinking earlier today and Darien is right, you two are just like brother and sister." Serena smiled, Lita nodded as though she was waiting for more. "So I was hoping that as a sister you would help me make Darien and my relationship better." She added and looked at Lita for a reaction.

"I don't know Serena I rather stay out of this, this time." Lita shook her head, "The last time you guys wanted me to help, I did the opposite." She added. Serena's face fell and she looked angry.

"Actually Darien wanted you to help, I didn't think you could and I guess I was right." She glared. Lita rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Serena, all that I want is to be friends with both you and Darien without any problems." Lita explained, "I feel like we're not even best friends anymore." Lita tried to hold back her tears. "Like you see me as compotition rather then a friend." She added.

"Lita, yes I do get the feeling that we are drifting apart. But that's not my fault Lita." Serena said, "It's you who have been blowing me off to hang out with Mina or Darien." She snapped at Darien's name.

"Serena, Mina is my sister I'm going to pick her over you I'm sorry that's just the way it is." Lita yelled. "I would bring her with me, but you two don't get along!" She added.

"Lita do you really think I care about Mina? No! That fact that you leave me hanging for my own boyfriend!" Serena yelled back, "If anything I should be leaving you for him, not the other way around! And to make it worst he leaves me to go hang out with you too!" She said standing up.

"Serena I don't want to do this! Please leave and I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Lita said walking to the door and opened it. Serena walked to the door and stormed out.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Darien asked as Serena was leaving at the same time that he was leaving his apartment.

"Lita and I were just talking, we can do that right? I mean I am allowed to be her friend?" Serena snapped. Darien looked shocked.

"Well yeah, but I figured that what happened yesterday might hinder your friendship a bit." Darien said looking at Lita in her doorway. Lita didn't give him an inclination of how the talk went, she just started at him.

"Well that was what we were talking about." Serena snapped again watching Darien look at Lita and not her, "Right Lita?" She asked. Lita looked at Serena for a while without saying anything.

"You can call it that." Lita sighed and lean on the doorway.

"Well what else would you call it?" Darien glared at Serena. Lita sighed, she was tired of this.

"Ok she came over to talk to me about you. She wanted me to talk to you about your relationship. I told her that I'm sick of being in the middle of this, or even made the problem when I know it's not only me. So in my opinon you guys can either stay together and work through it, or just break up. Either way please keep me out of it." Lita said strongly and slammed the door shut.


	6. Be Careful what you wish for

A/N: Ok so I had a different chapter before this but I decided to rewrite it since I had a good amount of people who didn't like the fact that Darien was an asshole, which I myself wasn't sure about either and as I re-read it I didn't like it either so here's the new one…enjoy!

Darien sat in his small stuffy office at the MBS Television Station, even though it wasn't a corner office with a view or behind the camera, he was happy that he had an office at all and wasn't an intern anymore. He was finishing up his work; on the cart next to him there were three big piles of paper work that he had just spent the last three hours doing. He licked the last envelope and sighed as a sign of relief that he was done, now all that he had to do was bring the cart down to the mailroom. He sighed again when he looked at the piles on the cart. He slowly stood himself up and started to push it out his door when he spotted an intern.

_Perfect, Henry will totally take this down for me!_ He thought.

"Hey Henry!" Darien called down the hall. The young man who looked like he just got out of high school skidded to a stop and turned towards Darien. "I hate to bother you--- but are you doing something?" He asked. He just remembered how annoying it was when he was an intern and he was going to do something for one guy who just asked him to do, when someone else wanted something at the same time at the other end of the building. Henry started to walk towards Darien with a wide smile.

"Nah, I just got off of break what's up?" He asked, as he got closer.

"Oh good, can you bring this down to the mailroom, just tell them that it's from me and they'll understand." Darien explained.

"Yeah, no problem." Henry smiled and pulled the rest of the cart out of Darien's office and headed down to the mailroom whistling on his way. Darien sighed again and smiled to himself.

_Dodged that bullet._ He thought to himself and was about to turn to go back into his office when he got a text from his co-worker John.

_Ok dude! There's this HOT brunette on her way to your office. Please tell me that she's an ex of yours or something and that you totally tapped that! And if you don't please let me do it for you! _Darien just laughed out loud to himself. He had no idea who this girl was, but the fact that John was going crazy over her was hilarious.

"What's so funny stranger?" A familiar voice said behind him. Darien turned around and saw Lita and he understood John's frustration. She was wearing a tube top turquoise sundress that made her eye pop out. He hair was a little wavy as if she just let it air dry and it flowed down pass her shoulders and easily covered her full breasts.

"Lita! What are you doing here?" Darien asked motioning her to enter his office. Lita smiled sweetly and walked pass Darien without answering his question. As her hair bounced in the air her scent almost suffocated Darien, it was a mixture of flowers and some kind of spice. Darien could have bathed in it, if he didn't have any self-control he would have pulled her into him and take advantage of her. She turned around slowly as Darien closed the door behind him.

"You've always said that I should come down to see your new office and since I didn't have school today I figured that I would bring you lunch." Lita explained and lifted a bag that Darien knew was filled with her wonderful cooking. She walked over to his desk and started to take the food out one by one. She was slightly bent forward and Darien took a good look at her butt.

_My god she has the most perfect ass._ He thought but he straighten up before she turned around.

"I hope you don't mine me coming." Lita said turning around.

"Lita of course not, why would I?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe you and some friends were going out to eat or Serena was coming." Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, I'm all yours." Darien winked. Lita smiled and looked into the bag again.

"Oh crap I forgot plates." Lita stomped her foot.

_She was so cute when she got mad_. He thought. "Don't worry I have some on the top self right there." Darien pointed to a shelf that was taller then Lita. Lita turned around and saw the plates; she went up on her tippy toes to reached them. Darien noticed that Lita didn't have a good grip on them and they were about to fall on her. "Watch it!" He yelled as he rushed over and grabbed them before they fell.

"Oh thanks." Lita sighed. Darien brought the plates down but he now realized that he had pinned Lita against his bookshelf and his body. She turned around to face him, her eyes sparkled and her scent was intoxicating. Darien placed the plates on his desk, while keeping Lita pinned. "That was a close one." Lita joked as Darien faced her again.

"Yeah it was." He smiled but still didn't release her. _No Darien! Remember you two were to stop after her play! So stop it!_ His brain was trying to kick some sense into him. He didn't listen though; all he knew is that he wanted Lita and that she wasn't giving him any signs that she didn't want him. "I like your dress." Darien whispered as he slid his hand up Lita's side to see her reaction.

"Thanks Mina got it for me, she said that it would bring out my eyes." She smiled softly, but she didn't push him away. If anything he saw a hint of fire in her eyes.

"Mina has a good eye." Darien almost growled. "You're eyes are more captivating then usual." He said and rested his hand on her waist to see another reaction. She didn't give him the pleasure though, she acted as though they were ten feet apart and his hands were at his side.

"You always competent my eyes." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well if they weren't so beautiful then I wouldn't have to competent you now would I?" Darien whispered and placed his other hand on her waist. This time Lita blushed, it wasn't the reaction that he was looking for but it was something. Darien pressed harder against Lita and as he did he realized that it was a bad idea. Once he grazed his crotch over Lita, he pants got tight and he knew that Lita felt it too.

"Darien—" Lita was about to say, but Darien pushed his lips against hers before she could say anything else. He pushed the rest of his body against her and she moan within his mouth. That was a sign to him that she liked what he was going. He slid is tongue against her lips and she open her lips to feel his tongue against hers. Darien slowly ran his one hand across Lita's butt and grabbed it softly as his other started to raise her dress. Darien's tongue dominated Lita's and he could taste how wonderfully sweet she was. He wanted her, all of her but he didn't want to rush. He slid his hand up her leg and propped it on his waist. That's when he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Were we expecting someone else to find this out?" He growled out of passion and jealousy.

"Of course not, why do you think I brought of this food? I know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Lita whispered and bit his ear lobe. That drove Darien crazy, whither she was telling the truth or not, he didn't care he just didn't want her to stop. He ripped his ear out of her mouth and attacked her neck. Lita gasped and moan in pleasure and Darien wanted to give her more. He pinned her up against the wall nearest to them and growled into her ear as she tried to take more control. Lita looked at him in his eyes and bit his lip, again that drove him crazy; but he wasn't about to let her get the upper hand. He ripped down her dress and it fell to the floor. She stood there in nothing but her own skin, Darien was amazed her skin was as soft as silk and her breast were nothing less than perfection. Lita started to unbutton Darien's shirt as he latched onto her neck again. She ripped his shirt off and started on his pants. Darien grabbed her hands and pinned them back to the wall.

"Don't you dare." He said roughly into her ear. He slid down her body kissing every point on her body until her navel and then spread her legs apart. Even at her belly button he knew that he was ready for him, her juices were already dripping down her leg and he could already tell that she was going to taste sweet. Darien kissed her inner thigh and licked her juices as they slid down. He was right; she tasted nothing but pure sweetness. He couldn't wait anymore and attacked at her clit, licking and biting where he pleased. Lita moaned and gasped as Darien worked his magic and ran her delicate fingers through his hair and pulled it when he hit the perfect spot. He slowly slid two fingers in and she was so tight that Darien wanted to take her right there. He came up for air and looked up into Lita's eyes, who was burning for him and that's when he knew it was time for him to have his fun. He kissed her inner leg and few more times and then came back up to Lita's mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth, making her taste how sweet she was as he unbutton his pants and slid his boxer briefs off. She moan in his mouth and rubbed up and down his chest.

"Darien." Lita whined and pulled his waist into hers. Darien smiled and nibbled on her ear again. "Darien please." She begged.

"Lita I love you." Darien whispered into her ear and ran his fingers into her hair.

"I love you too Darien." Lita whispered back. Darien couldn't believe what she just said, but it made him the happiest man alive. He wrapped her legs around her waist and entered her. They both moaned, the deep he went into her and as he slid back out. Darien slammed her against the wall repeatedly as her moans started to become louder and louder and she became tighter and tighter. Darien didn't know how much long he could last at this rate. Lita scratched up his back as he pounded harder into her; he felt her walls tightening around him as they both cummed at the same time. He kissed Lita over and over again as he held her against the wall still and he felt both of their juices seeping down her thigh and his leg.

"Lita." Darien whispered and the door or his office slammed open. That's when Darien woke up in a jolt and looked around. There was a storm outside and thunder rumbled in the sky. He was panting and sweaty and realized that he had his dick in his hand and cum on his hand and stomach. "Damnit!" Darien yelled. "It was all a dream." He rubbed his clean hand through his hand. This hasn't been the first time that he woke up finding that he masturbated in his sleep. It's been happening more and more often and Lita is always the cause of it. He sighed again and waited for his heart rate to return to normal. He then got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He was only wearing his boxer briefs and sighed again as he looked into the mirror. "Come on Darien! You had your chance, so just get over it!" He yelled at himself in the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Darien looked at the clock in his living room and it said that it was two in the morning. _Who the hell would be knocking at my door at 2 in the morning?_ He asked himself. He didn't bother to look in the peephole and opened the door.

"Darien!" Lita yelled and fell into his arms.

"Lita what are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"Darien I can't open my door! I lost my keys again!" Lita slurred and walked pass him and into his living room. Darien looked out to see if anyone was in the hallway and saw that Lita's keys were in his keyhole. He took them out and closed the door.

"Lita your keys were in my keyhole." Darien said walking into his living room. That's when he saw what Lita was wearing. She wore a short flowy red skirt that was now so high that it showed off the panties that Lita was wearing. She was also wear black heels and a tight yellow tang top. She was slumped over on Darien's couch but she perked right up when she saw Darien enter the room.

"Darien!" She screamed again. "You found my keys!" She yelled and started to laugh. "What would I do without you?" She giggled.

"Come on Lita I'll help you get to your room." Darien said walking towards her. "Wait where were you?" He asked stopping a few feet from her.

"Oh! Mina and I…Oh and Andrew went to the bar." Lita giggled.

"Andrew was with you guys?" Darien asked.

"Yeah he said that he asked you to come but you didn't want to." Lita explained. "And that made me so mad!" Lita yelled putting her hands on her hips. "I asked why you didn't want to come and he said that you said that you just didn't want to be around people!" Lita yelled, but Darien didn't think that she knew that she was yelling. "And I was like people? We're not just any people!" Lita yelled again and started to giggle. "Oh my god you should have been there! Mina and Andrew started to make out again, but I couldn't stop them because I was laughing too much!" Lita laughed. "But they stopped and…man! It is hot in here!" Lita yelled in the middle of her sentence.

"Well let me help you to your apartment and bed and you'll feel a lot better." Darien laughed.

"I can't do that right now I'm way too hot!" Lita shook her head and pulled her tang top off.

"Lita no wait!" Darien yelled, "Let's just put your shirt back on." He said quietly. He could already feel how hard he was getting.

"No I don't want it!" Lita yelled. "And this skirt!" She pointed down and pealed her skirt off also. "Ahh much better." She sighed.

"Now, Lita put your skirt and shirt back on." Darien stuttered and picked up her skirt.

"Oh Darien! You're the best!" She yelled totally ignoring him. He stood right in front of him and she pulled his waist into her and hugged him. Darien froze he knew that he was as hard as a rock, but he didn't want Lita to realize. "Oh!" She gasped and Darien knew that she felt his erection on her chest. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "If that's what you wanted Darien then why didn't you say so?" Lita smiled and pulled down Darien's boxer briefs.

"Lita no!" Darien yelled but it was too late, Lita's mouth was already around his erection. Darien gasped in pleasure. Lita rocked back and forth licking and sucking on Darien's cock. "Oh god! Lita!" Darien gasped as her tongue curled around his member and took all of it into her mouth. Darien moan and couldn't believe what she was doing to him. Lita giggled while his member was still in her mouth, the vibration in her throat almost made Darien exploded right there. Lita slowly started to message his sack as she continued to lick and suck on him. "Lita! My god! Lita!" Darien moaned. He was defenseless, he knew that he should stop her, but what she was doing to him made him freeze. Lita took him out of her mouth but kept stroking him as she lick and nibbled on his sack. Darien ran him fingers through her hair and whined for her to continue. Lita licked his whole member from the sack to the tip and engulfed his cock into her mouth again. Darien couldn't deal with it anymore he started to rock his hips into her mouth as she rocked out. She moaned as his pre-cum slid down her lips and throat. "Lita, I'm right there!" Darien gasped. That's when she did something that Darien had never felt before. She pulled him out again and nibbled on his throbbing vein as she stroked him. "Oh my god! Lita!" Darien screamed and cummed in her hand and on her lips. Darien slumped down over Lita holding himself up with his hand against the back of the couch. He was totally out of breathed and was still in total and complete shock. He fell over onto the rest of the couch trying to control his breathing. Lita hopped on his chest licking her fingers and her lips.

"Man you taste good!" She smiled. "How come we never done that before?" She asked sweetly but still was obviously drunk.

"God! Lita I sorry." Darien moaned he could believe that he let her do that while she was in this state.

"And what should you be sorry for?" Lita giggled and almost fell off of him. Darien caught her and steadied her on his chest. He could smell her scent again it was just like his dream.

"God Lita." He whispered as he looked at her panties and saw that they were soaked through. "You're making a mess on my chest." He smiled back up at her.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Lita winked and bit her lower lip. Darien's erection returned quickly when she said that.

_Don't do it Darien, she's vulnerable and you both promised each other no more. It's bad enough what you let her do already._ He told himself. "Lita, I would love to." He said biting his lip and sitting up while pushing her off of him. "You know I would." He whispered. Lita jumped back on to his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Then why don't you?" She whispered as they parted. "You're friend seems to want to." She bit his ear lobe and stroked his member again. Darien moan and bit her neck, she knew how to distract him and it was working.

"My god Lita." Darien whispered and pushed her away again. He had to, that was the only way he could be able to think straight. "Lita you're the sexy woman on Earth." Darien admitted standing up and pulling his boxer briefs back up.

"Why thank you Darien." Lita winked and stood up on her knees. She started to kiss his chest and played with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"But Lita, I can't do this. I WANT to but I can't." Darien said lifting her chin up to him. She had a goofy smile on and she swayed in the air as she tried to steady herself. Darien picked up her skirt and shirt once again and picked Lita up into his arms.

"Oooo are we going to the bedroom?" Lita giggled.

"Yes, Lita. But I like your bedroom better." Darien lied.

"Ok, lets go then." She laughed. Darien walked out of his apartment with Lita in his arms, he thanked god that it was almost 3 in the morning and no one was in the halls. She struggled to get Lita's key into the keyhole and turning the knob. He kick the door closed as they entered and carried Lita into her room.

"Now you know what I would love to do?" Darien acted as he placed Lita on her bed.

"What?" Lita asked not letting go of his neck.

"God I really want you to put your pajamas on, just so I can take them off." He lied again.

"But why do that when I'm already half naked?" Lita asked kissing him lightly.

"Because you already took my fun away by undressing yourself. But _I_ want to undress _you_." Darien lied kind of, he did love undressing her but he could think of that right now.

"Alright fine." Lita rolled her eyes and took her panties and bra off and put her pajamas on. "Now what?" She asked.

"Get under the covers." Darien ordered her in a rough voice. Lita smiled and obeyed. Darien climbed in too and rested her head onto his chest as he was stroking her hair.

"Mmmm that feels good." Lita whispered and nuzzled against his chest. Darien smiled and continued and waited for Lita to fall asleep. It didn't take long for her to drift off; Darien took this chance to slip out and to head back to his apartment and back to bed. He was too tired to even think about the events that went on that night or to even dream.

Lita woke up with a slitting headache; she was going to curse Andrew and Mina for making her take so many shots. That was when most of the night came flooding back to her and she started to giggle at the fact that Mina and Andrew have an obvious attraction to one another. She got up slowly and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. She walked back out into her living room and rested her head. All of a sudden there was a loud pounding at her door. She slowly made her way and opened it up to see Serena's shining face.

"Wow Lita you look terrible." Serena said as she passed Lita and walked into the living room.

"God Serena can you not scream." Lita said holding her head and slowly making her way back to her spot on the couch.

"Lita I'm not screaming." Serena's eyebrow lifted and she looked Lita one over again and started to laugh.

"God! Serena please!" Lita yelled holding her head again.

"Lita I'm sorry I just realized that you have a hangover." Serena whispered.

"Yeah, isn't it hilarious?" Lita snapped.

"Hey don't be mad at me I'm not the one who made you drink so much." Serena chuckled.

"That's right Mina and Andrew did." Lita whined. Serena froze and looked at Lita.

"Wait you went out with Mina and Andrew last night?" She asked. Lita nodded her head as she took some Advil. "Did…did Darien go with you?" She asked quietly.

"No Andrew invited him, but he said he didn't feel like it." Lita explained and lean back against the back of the couch. Serena let out a deep sigh of relief. "So what's up?" Lita asked, it was a little strange for Serena to come over; they haven't been the best of friends recently.

"You're going to give me some pointers remember?" Serena explained. Lita looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pointers? For what? Cooking?" She asked.

"No! Lita! For you know…" Serena trailed off looking at a picture of Darien and Lita. The one that she totally hates because it looks like Darien is all over her and the fact that they went on a couples cruise didn't help either. They both say that they didn't know that it was a couple cruise, but Serena still didn't like it. Lita followed Serena's eye trail on one of her favorite pictures of her and Darien and then it clicked.

"Oh yeah! Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot." Lita said sitting straight up which wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"No it's ok, I wouldn't remember if I were you too." Serena giggled as she ripped her eyes away from the picture. Just knowing that Lita was in a little pain made her feel a little better.

"Hold on." Lita said and got up slowly and headed towards the kitchen. She came back with two carrots and two cucumbers.

"Are we going to make a salad?" Serena asked looking at the vegetables confused.

"No silly, you're going to practice with these." Lita rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious." Serena looked at Lita like she was crazy.

"Yes, come on Serena you said you wanted help and so I'm going to help you." Lita explained. "Believe me this is how Mina and I learned too, one of her friends from her boarding school taught her and she taught me." She added.

"Well ok." Serena said and took a hold of a carrot with disgust; this wasn't going to be fun.

Darien woke up with a smile. He knew that she shouldn't have, but he was still thinking of the blowjob Lita gave him the night before and how amazing she was. He took his shower and made himself some breakfast. He had the day off and Serena was supposed to come over around 12. He wasn't that excited about that, but he was trying to forget Lita and to focus on his relationship with Serena. Even though last night was taking a big step back, but hey he was a work in progress. He sat on his couch sipping his coffee as he watch his favorite team on Sport Center.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door, he knew that it was Serena so he put on his best smile and answered it.

"Hi baby." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed back and grabbed his hand and led him back into the living room. "I have a surprise for you." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked. He didn't get his hopes up, thinking it was any kind of sexual act because Serena refused to do any before she got married.

"This." She smiled and sat him down. She was wearing a red wrap dress that actually looked amazing on her. She turned around so her back was facing her and she untied the dress and let it fall to the floor. Darien was speechless, was this really happening? Or was he dreaming again. She turned back around and smiled wickedly at him, she went onto her knees and started to unbutton his pants. She kept eye contact the whole time. Darien was still too speechless to say anything he just let her do whatever she wanted to do. She pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs in one fail swoop. Darien was hard, he didn't realize that he got hard, but he defiantly was hard. Serena looked down at his member and smiled back up at him. Darien had to blink twice because all of a sudden Serena turned into Lita and he got even harder. She kissed his inner thigh up to his sack and she lightly licked it as she stoked him. She licked up his member along his pulsating vein and lightly licked the tip. Darien moaned and closed his eyes as she swallowed his member. He opened his eyes again but this time Lita turned back to Serena. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did realize that he softened up a bit. He ran his fingers through her hair and moan as she slid her tongue up and down him. She reached up and a little too roughly grabbed his sack. He pulled back a little and looked down at her, but she didn't realized. He closed his eyes again and moaned a little more but then her teeth scratched his skin. He pulled away again and again she didn't look up at him. Darien continued to moan and play with Serena's hair but then she looked up at him and she was Lita again. Darien felt that he squirted a little more pre-cum and hardened again. It started to feel just like it did last night and Darien knew that he was almost close he rocked his hips with Lita's mouth wanting her to take all of him into her like she did last night. That's when she tried to do what she did last night at the end. She pulled him out and nibbled along his vein, but it wasn't the same and Darien didn't cum he looked up and Serena's eye met his again. She looked confused but continued taking him into her mouth. Darien knew that he wouldn't cum unless he thought of Lita. He ignored the fact that Serena was giving him head and thought about Lita doing it like she did last night. Darien got harder again he ran his fingers through her hair and push her head down so she would take all of him. He pounded himself into her mouth until he was about to cum and he moaned loudly as he did.

"Lita." He mouthed as he did. Serena pulled away coughing and Darien squirted on her chest. She spit out his cum and looked at her chest and then him.

"Darien how could you!" She yelled and got up and stomped to the bathroom. Darien couldn't careless. He was relaxed to the max, the only thing that would make it better would be Lita coming out of the bathroom and them having sex a few times. Unfortunately Serena came stomping back and wiped up the cum on the floor and picked her dress up from the floor and put it back on.

"Baby why are you mad at me?" Darien asked lazily.

"Are you kidding?" Serena yelled. "You almost choked me!" She yelled.

"How did I almost choke you?" He asked lazily again pulling up his boxers and jeans.

"Darien I couldn't take in your whole cock and you just shoved it down my throat!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Darien said standing up reaching out to Serena. Serena pulled away like she didn't want him to touch her.

"And my plan was to spit it out and then you cum right on my chest." She added.

"Serena I'm sorry I can't control my cum!" Darien rolled his eyes. "And that's why most girls just swallow." He pointed out.

"Eww that's gross Darien!" Serena said in disgust.

"If it's so disgusting then why did you do it in the first place?" Darien asked.

"Because I thought that you would like it and Lita taught me it so I wanted to try it!" Serena yelled.

"Lita taught you how to give blowjobs?" Darien asked shocked. _So that's how she knew what to do, she didn't do it well but it does explain a lot_. Darien said to himself.

"Yes Lita taught me." Serena said folding her arms.

"Well I'm pretty sure that she told you to swallow it! And if you didn't want to you could have just jacked me off." Darien continued trying not to dwell on Lita too much.

"How would you know that she told me that?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Oh no we're not doing this again." Darien rolled his eyes.

"We're not doing what again?" Serena snapped.

"We're not going to be fighting about one thing and then throw Lita's name into the mix and then start to fight about her." Darien yelled.

"You know Darien you're right we're not going to fight about this." Serena said storming to the door. "I'm going for a walk and by the time I get back here I want you to be calm and then we can talk about this!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her. That was her solution for everything; whenever they get into a fight she leaves and she thinks that makes things better, but really it just gets Darien even madder. He paced around the room a few times and then darted for the door.

Lita heard her door open and she was afraid of who it might be since she locked it. She was thankful for her adoptive parents insisting on her taking karate classes and she got ready to knock someone out. Lita stood in her hallway ready for the intruder to come her way.

"Lita!" Darien yelled. Lita recognized that it was Darien and smiled. She stepped out from the hallway and into the living room where Darien was now pacing again.

"Darien what's wrong?" Lita asked as she saw how angry Darien looked.

"Serena and I are fighting." Darien said simply still pacing. "And did you teach her to give blowjobs?" He added.

Lita was taken totally off guard. "Umm yes earlier this morning." Lita nodded her head.

"That makes some sense then." Darien grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. Lita was very confused, what could they have been fighting about if Serena went over there to tryout her new gift.

"Oh man did she bite you to hard? Did she do it wrong?" Lita smiled and shook her head.

"What? No! No! No!" Darien shook his head.

Serena was on her way back to Darien's apartment when she heard Darien voice coming from Lita's apartment, her door was slightly opened. She pushed the door open some more so she could slide in and closed it quietly.

"If she didn't do it wrong then why are you mad?" Lita asked confused.

"Because we go into a fight." Darien snapped.

"She was giving you a blowjob and you guys got into a fight?" Lita chuckled. "How is that possible?" She asked.

"No it was after the blowjob!" He yelled turning away from her. He sighed deeply and turned back. "I'm sorry Lita I didn't mean to yell I'm just frustrated." Darien said with a sincere face.

"It's alright Bear." Lita smiled. He smiled back and then continued to pace. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Lita blurted out "Oh my god! Darien you didn't do the guy thing where you take our heads and force us down onto it." Lita basically yelled. "We hate that! You practically choke us." She added. Serena smiled to herself. _Wow Lita is actually on my side in this one._ She thought to herself.

"Well…yes." Darien said a little embarrassed and stopped pacing. "But she pulled out too quickly and then I got some on her chest." He added and rolled his eyes. "And she spit it out!" He sighed.

"Ok so number one Darien I know it has been a while since your last blowjob, but don't force a girls head down unless you want her to throw up on you. Or she tells you beforehand that she likes it which would be really rare." Lita shook her head. "And number two she shouldn't have pulled away so quickly but she learned her lesson the hard way and next time she won't. And number three I did tell her to swallow but does it really matter if she does?" Lita said.

"Of course it doesn't matter if she swallows Lita, but she blamed me for cumming on her chest because she pulled out to quickly and she got mad at me because she spat out on the floor and she had to pick it up. I understand that I shouldn't have pushed her head down but the others things are ridiculous." Darien said sitting down in a recliner.

"You see now you just have to tell Serena that and it will all be good." Lita smiled. "I'm glad that I can help." She added. Serena sighed to herself. _I'm glad that you can help too; too bad he wouldn't say that to me without your help._ She thought.

"Well that's not the only thing that we fought about." Darien shook his head. Both Lita and Serena were surprised.

"Well what else?" Lita asked.

_No he wouldn't actually tell her!_ Serena thought. _Isn't there anything he doesn't tell her?_ She yelled in her head.

"Your name came up." Darien mumbled.

"What why?" Lita asked shocked.

_NO! Why!_ Serena yelled in her head again.

"It was after she said that you taught her and I said that you would have told her to swallow and then she asked me how I would know that in a very suspicious way. I couldn't believe it after two weeks of not bringing you into our problems and she did it again." Darien explained.

"Oh and?" Lita asked trying to fine out why they fought about her.

"That was basically it because I told her that we weren't going to fight about you anymore and that's when she left for her routine walk which drives me crazy." Darien grumbled. "And I know that even though I'll go back and say I'm sorry for what I need to, she will go crazy at the fact that I came her and then we'll fight again about you." Darien explained.

"Ah I see." Lita nodded her head. "Well there's no real way of getting around that unless you just lie." Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"The thing is that, I told Serena that if she tries to bring you into our fights again for no reason at all, then I'm through with her." Darien explained.

"You said what? Lita yelled.

_Oh my god! He did say that! I totally forgot!_ Serena eyes widen.

"I said that I would break up with her if she tried this again." Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"And she agreed with that?" Lita asked.

"Well what really happened was that she gave me an ultimatum. She said that whenever I go out or get invited out I have to call her and ask if I can. And if not then she'll break up with me." Darien explained.

"Darien you can't actually believe that she would do that." Lita chuckled a little.

"Yes I do Lita, she's been on my case for a while now. That's why I didn't go out with Alex and you guys last night because I couldn't get a hold of her last night. I regretted it the whole night, being ordered around like some type of maid or something by my own girlfriend." Darien slammed his fist down on the recliner's arm.

"Oh, so you're going to do it today?" Lita asked a little awkwardly.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about that. I know that she'll bring you up and I really don't feel like fighting with her over it knowing that I'm just going to end it." Darien said out loud. "So I was think about doing it when she gets back and get it over with." He added and looked up at Lita for a reaction.

"Oh!" Lita exclaimed. "Isn't that a little too rash?" She asked. "I mean to "get it over with?" Lita raised her eyebrow.

_Oh my god! I never thought that I would be saying this but I'm so glad that Darien is talking to Lita about this. She really is on my side today._ Serena smiled and a hopeful tear ran down her cheek.

"Ok maybe I used the wrong words. Of course I have feeling for Serena but like I told you a while ago their not feelings of love, more friendship." Darien shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, Lita you only got some of Serena's wrath when it came to you. This isn't a new thing that has happened this year. Since you moved her I've had to deal with this." Darien explained. "And I've talked to my guy friends and they keep telling me that since she keeps accusing me of things it's most likely because those are the things that she is doing." Darien explained.

"Wait! Wait! Wait…back up, you have guy friends?" Lita joked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Lita but I'm serious." Darien rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok." Lita smiled and started to think over what Darien had just told her. "Wait! You said since I moved here?" Lita asked shocked.

"Yeah it's been years that this jealousy thing of Serena has been eating away at me. And she has promised me many, many times before that she would try to stop or she will change but she never has and I'm sick of it." Darien shook his head.

"But have you always told her how serious the issue is?" Lita asked she really didn't want them to break up because of her.

"Yes Lita." Darien laughed nervously. "I've told her so many times it's ridiculous." He rubbed his face in his hands. "There's also another thing." Darien whispered." Lita sat down on the couch next to Darien and waited for him to finish. "I don't know what to think, I'm so confused." He rambled on out loud.

"Darien just tell me." Lita said smoothly.

Darien nodded and looked up at Lita. "I think there's someone else." He finally said.

"What?" Lita yelled.

_What?_ Serena thought. _How could he think that I'm with someone else I give him almost everything!_ She yelled to herself.

"Darien that's insane!" Lita shook her head. "There's no way that Serena is seeing someone else." She added. Darien got up and chuckled a little.

"No Lita I don't think you understand me, _I_ think that there's someone else." Darien smiled. Serena didn't get it, she was very confused.

"What?" Lita whispered. "Oh!" Lita gasped. "You found someone else?" She asked standing up herself. That was a knife into Serena's heart. _What does he mean he found someone else?_ She couldn't deal with it. _For this reason is why she wanted him by her side at all times, so no other skank whore would get her claws into him_. Serena thought to herself. _Maybe I need to tighten the reins._ She added.

"Yes, I have for some time now." Darien sighed.

"Darien I can't believe that you kept this from me!" Lita yelled and shoved Darien in the shoulder a little. Darien caught her hand and brought her into him and chuckled.

"Lita how could I have told you when your best friends with her?" He asked keeping her close to him.

"Well we haven't been the best of friends lately." Lita rolled her eyes. Darien was so glad that he could hold her close to him without her thinking twice about it. To him this embrace was amazing but he knew that to her it was just an embrace.

"Yeah well after this she might be attached to you by the hip trying to get information out of you about me or she'll have me attached to her hip." Darien rolled his eyes. Lita didn't think Serena would be that clingy, but she couldn't help but love how close she was to him. She could smell his cologne, Blue Morning. It sounded like it would be a song or a flower but it was a very spicy smell, which Lita always melt a little when she smelt it.

"Darien that's not funny." Lita's smiled fade. "How can you joke about leaving the girl that you've been in love with for years?" Lita asked.

"I only half joked about leaving her. I'm still not sure, maybe I will but that doesn't mean I'll pursue the other one. I might need time to think." Darien said out loud. "Plus like I told you before, I've fallen out of love with her. She's not the same person that I fell in love with and I don't want to waste my love, time, or life trying to get that Serena back knowing that she'll never come back." Darien explained. Pulling her closer to him and sliding his hands down onto her lower back.

"Fine, but at least tell me who this girl is…or guy." Lita winked. She loved being this close to him, she could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach like they always do when he's this close to her.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." Darien rolled his eyes. "It's a girl." He smiled. That smile was the one that always killed Lita. She always just wanted to plunge in and kiss him everywhere but she never had the guts to actually do it.

_Don't stay here to hear about her. No! Stay and find out her name so you and go and kill her. No! No! Fine out her name so you can make her life a living hell!_ These were the thoughts that raced through Serena's head. She decided to listen to the last one, it was the more legal out of all of them and she would have Ami and Rei to help her. _And why are they so close to each other? Are his hands on her lower back? What the hell is going on here?_ Serena couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

"So what, are you just going to tell me that it's a girl?" Lita teased.

"Well what do you want to know?" Darien asked trying to keep himself from kissing her right there and now.

"Well maybe her name or at least where you met her." Lita smiled. She really just wanted to know because she was jealous that another girl caught his eye. He didn't even think twice about her even after what they have been through.

"I've known her for a long time, we've been friends and nothing really more, but she's just amazing." He chuckled.

"So no name?" Lita joked.

"She doesn't even know that I like her." Darien rolled his eyes.

"So what! I want to know this mystery girl who stole your heart." Lita giggled.

"Do you really want to know?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Lita smiled.

"Lita do you remember last night?" Darien asked suddenly.

"Yeah for the most part, which reminds me I need to yell at Mina and Andrew when I get the chance." Lita laughed.

"Do you remember anything after the bar?" He asked. Lita stared off into the ceiling thinking.

"We came up to our floor and Andrew went into his apartment after saying goodnight. I had to help Mina into hers and then I went into mine." Lita shrugged and looked back at Darien.

"Try again." He shook his head._ She doesn't remember._ Darien said to himself. Lita looked at Darien quizzically and started to think again going though the whole night in her mind and slowed down when it came to getting back to her apartment.

"Ok I know Andrew and Mina defiantly went into their apartments and I had to help Mina. Then I looked for my keys which took a while, but then they didn't work." Lita said out loud. "Oh that's right then I came to your door to ask for your help! Oh Darien I'm sorry it must have been so late." Lita said.

"Yeah it was about 2 in the morning, but do you remember anything else?" Darien asked. Lita thought about the night some more and then it hit her and the whole night came flooding back to her wave after wave after wave.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and backed away from Darien and looked down at his crotched and then back up to his face. "I didn't." She said.

"You did." Darien nodded.

"Oh my god! I gave you a blowjob!" Lita yelled and covered her face with her hands. Serena sat there in shock. Her once hero of the day just turned into her worst enemy within seconds. "Darien I'm so sorry! Oh my god! And I wanted to have sex with you!" She said through her hands.

"Lita." Darien smiled and took a step towards her.

"No Darien! It's not ok so don't tell me that it is." Lita shook her head and took another step away from him.

"Lita it wasn't all your fault." Darien shook his head.

"No all of my fault? Darien I took my clothes off in front of you and then sucked your dick!" Lita yelled.

"Yes, but Lita remember you can't suck a soft dick!" Darien shouted so Lita could hear her. Lita's head snapped back to him in shock. "You just can't." Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"You….you were hard." Lita said out loud. _He was hard! He wanted it! He wanted her! She is the other girl!_ Serena screamed to herself.

"I was hard." Darien repeated. "And I'm sorry that I even let you do it. I apologized to you last night but I don't think you remembered so I'm saying it now." Darien explained.

"When did you get hard?" Lita asked. "Before or after I took my clothes off?" She added.

"Lita does it really matter?" Darien laughed.

"Yes Darien it does. Because if it was after then I can't blame you since I was half naked, but before is a whole other story." Lita explained.

"It was after." Darien sighed.

"Then I should be the one saying sorry to you." Lita sighed.

"But the thing is…" Darien started.

"No Darien, you got hard after I took my clothes off, if you didn't, then I would have to think that you were gay." Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"No Lita. I had a dream about you." Darien stated.

"Ok so?" Lita asked.

"It was a sexual dream and it was before you were at my door." Darien explained.

"Oh so see you might have even gotten hard because you just had a dream about me." Lita pointed out feeling a little awkward that Darien had a sexual dream about her. Then again she had sexual dreams about him all the time.

"No Lita I've been having these dreams very often at least 5 times a week, and I usually wake up masturbating to you and today when Serena gave me that blow job I pictured you some of the time and when it was Serena's face I just couldn't cum. Not until I started to think of you and picture you doing it could I finally do it." Darien finally explained. That was another knife in Serena's heart.

"Darien." Lita whispered. _Did he really just say that?_ _She had been thinking of him day and night, saying his name every time she touched herself and now he just told her the same thing_.

"Lita, you're the other girl." Darien whispered and step closer to Lita. Lita didn't move she couldn't she didn't know how to anymore. "Lita say something." Darien whispered as he pulled her into him and lifted her chin so she looked at him.

"What would you like me to say?" Lita asked confused.

"I don't know, anything." Darien pleaded.

"Is that why you're thinking about breaking up with Serena?" Lita asked. That took Darien off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean if I didn't give you a blowjob last night and you just had the dream but everything else that happened today happened, would you still be considering it?" She asked. She needed to know, was it her blowjob skills or was it actually her.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." Darien said truthfully. "I know that I've wanted to ask you out for a while now obviously not while I'm dating Serena and I think that I finally got the nerve to do it." Darien explained. "Remember what we said when I was helping you with the play?" Darien asked.

"We said that it would end after opening night." Lita recalled.

"We said something else too." Darien nodded.

"That even after opening night if one of us wanted to start again, then the other will have to say no and stop it." Lita whispered.

"And that's why I haven't done anything until now, I thought that you would hold up your end of the bargain." Darien whispered.

"But after last night you realized that I wanted it too." Lita said out loud and nodded her head.

"Exactly." Darien sighed. "So what now?" He asked.

"I don't even know what to say." Lita whispered.

"Well I guess we'll have to begin at the start. Do you want this to happen as much as I do?" Darien asked. Lita had to think. _He….he wants me? This is what all of my dreams have been for months now, but she wasn't sure if she could do it knowing that it would break Serena._

"I---I…" Lita stumbled on her words.

"Lita just answer the question, I'll agree with whatever you say." Darien said. "Do you want this as much as I want you right now?" He asked.

"You want me?" Lita asked. She didn't understand how they got to this point or where it was going to go. She just wanted him to kiss her passionately.

Darien chuckled, "Once I woke up this morning it took a lot for me not to run over here as soon as I could." Darien whispered and lean in closer to Lita.

Lita started to blush; she knew the answer but was it worth it? At this very moment is when Serena would know where Lita's loyalties lied. _If she lays one hand on him or kisses him, that's it! Our friendship would be through!_

"Yes." Lita whispered simply and Darien's lips crashed onto hers' before she could take another breath. He held her tightly against him and pushed her up against the closest wall, which was directly adjacent to where Serena was hiding. Darien pulled Lita's leg around his waist and slid his hands up her bare legs and traveled up her shorts as Lita moaned inside his mouth. Serena couldn't stand it she couldn't watch them without almost bursting into tears of rage. She tried to sneak away and as she opened the door quietly she heard Lita's voice.

"Darien wait." She breathed. "What about Serena?" She asked.

_How dare she! How dare she even try to seem even remotely concern about her while she's kissing and making out with another women's boyfriend. That was the last straw!_ Serena yelled to herself.

"How dare you!" She screamed and slammed the door. Both Darien and Lita looked over and saw Serena.

"Serena!" Lita yelled and pushed Darien off of her.

"How dare you even try to act like you're concern of my feelings when just a moment ago you were too busy to think of me while MY boyfriend's tongue was down your throat!" Serena screamed and stomped towards them.

"Serena please we can explain." Lita said trying to clam Serena down, but it just did the opposite.

"Oh really? You can explain everything that I just hear? I've been listening since Darien was ranting about the goddamn blowjob! But please go ahead and try to explain!" Serena yelled.

"Serena please calm down." Darien said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down Darien I'm livid!" She screamed.

"That's understandable and me kissing Lita right now was wrong. I did this in the opposite order." Darien said out loud.

"Oh really? And what order do you want to do this in?" Serena asked.

"Serena why don't we go into my apartment." Darien said trying to guide Serena to the door.

"No! Why don't we stay here since you tell Lita everything anyway she should hear it!" Serena darted a glare at Lita.

"Ok." Darien sighed. "Will you at least sit down?" Darien asked. Serena stormed passed them and slammed down on the couch with her arms crossed.

"I'm waiting." She barked.

"Ok Serena, we've been going out for 4 years now." Darien started.

"Yes, and?" Serena sneered.

"Over the years you have changed." Darien said before Serena interrupted him.

"Oh yes I remember you tell Lita! I've become more jealous right? Well don't you think I have a reason now?" Serena screamed.

"Yes I suppose you do have a reason now, but before my feelings for Lita had shown up you've been suspicious of her and seemed like you have been jealous of our relationship." Darien tried to explain. "But Serena that's not the only thing. I met you when you were in 9th grade." Darien said.

"Yes and you were in 10th." Serena sneered.

"Yes, and you were so mature for your age as so was I and that's why I was attracted to you, you were more then the other girls and I loved that about you." Darien smiled.

"And?" Serena said impatiently.

"But after that you didn't mature, it's like you've been 14 for the pass 4 years and I've talked to you multiple times and you still have changed or even tried to change." Darien pointed out.

"Wait! So you don't want me to be the same person that you feel in love with?" Serena asked.

"No that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that you haven't matured. I feel like I've moved on from those childish games and you haven't." Darien explained.

"And what childish games would that be?" Serena barked.

"Like if a girl "gets in your way" or if your friends have a problem with another girl you "try to ruin her life"." Darien explained. " I mean who cares if a girl that you don't know and never met from a different school said that your outfit was ugly." Darien said throwing his hands up in the air. "That's just childish Serena and I've told you many times to just forget about it or don't waste you time with people like that and you just ignore me." He added.

"So I have to be mature and serious for you to love me?" Serena snapped.

"No Serena stop twisting my words I didn't say that, I just said that the childish tricks and things are getting old. And you seem to love it and not want to change it." Darien said starting to get a little mad.

"Oh you mean the childish tricks that Lita does like playing dress up or running around her with you chasing her." Serena growled.

"No Serena I'm not saying that having a little fun between friends isn't ok. Making dumb jokes and doing stupid tings is fine as long as it's between friends. What I am saying is the drama that you bring into your life ad then complain about is the childish immature things that I've wanted to stop!" Darien said getting a little agitated.

"Oh I see, so you sent you sights on other girls then and you just recently fallen in love with Lita even though nothing has been going on with the two of you this whole time!" Serena mocked Darien's voice. Lita couldn't believe that this was happening, she just knew that she didn't want to be the cause of their break up even though she has wanted to be with Darien for what seems like forever. She still didn't want it to happen this way, she just needed to get out of there so she slowly backed away from the fight and ran to her room.

"My god Serena!" Darien said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No Darien tell me the truth I want all of it!" Serena yelled balling her hands into fists.

"What truth?" Darien asked.

"The truth about you and Lita! I heard you two talking about opening night and stopping something so tell me now!" Serena said standing up with her hands still in fist.

"Ok, ok Serena." Darien sighed and ran his hands through his hair and turned to look at Lita, but she was gone.

"I'm waiting!" Serena yelled.

Darien sighed again and took in a deep breath. "When I was helping Lita with the play, we started to fool around." He sighed again.

"How many times?" Serena asked through her teeth.

"I don't know Serena." Darien sighed.

"Well then for how long!" Serena screamed.

"Since I helped her out with her play and until opening night!" Darien said, "That's it." He added.

"That's it! There shouldn't any of IT!" Serena said flying towards Darien with her fist. "You two were screwing around for a month and you can't get tell me or give me an estimate on how many times you fucked her!' Serena screamed, she thought that at this point she would be in tears begging him to take her back, but all she could do is scream at him. Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"Serena stop, I told you I don't know." Darien said trying to restrain her.

"Oh my god!" Serena said with a surprised look and pulled away from Darien. "The day after the plays opening night I came over and she was leaving." She said out loud and looked at Darien with tear full eyes. "She slept there that night and not just as a friend like you tried to make be believe! You fucked her! Over and over again! And that screaming that I heard were you fucking her then too?!" Serena screamed and slapped Darien across the face. "Answer me!" She yelled into his face.

"Why so you can just slap me again?" Darien said trying not to get mad. _She has the right to hate you right now, you're breaking her heart even though she broke his first._

"So is that your answer?" She asked, her voice was shaken.

"Yes Serena we did." Darien said simply. Serena couldn't contain herself.

"So when I sat and laid in that bed I was laying in your sex! Her scent and her sweat!" Serena screamed punching and kicking Darien again. And again Darien grabbed her hands so she couldn't do anything anymore. "Why! Why would you do that?!" She cried and tears came pouring down. "And then yell at me and accuse me of being jealous!" She added staring up at him.

"I'm sorry Serena I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said and brought her into his chest.

"Fuck you Darien!" Serena screamed, she wiped away the tears and glared at him. Serena I told you I have and had fallen out of love with you and Lita was there for me.

"Serena Lita didn't even want to do it." Darien said softly.

"And yet she still did unless you're trying to tell me that you raped her each time you screwed her." Serena spat out. Darien shook his head.

"I meant that she had so much guilt from it, she didn't like tying to you." He tried to explain. "She was the one who wanted to break it off in the first place." He added.

"Am I supposed to thank her? Praise the land that she walked on for slowing down the break up process after she was the reason why the idea had popped into your head!" Serena cried. Darien turned back to Serena.

"No I just wanted you to know that Lita didn't seduce me." Darien grumbled.

"She might have not seduce you but she sure didn't try to stop you." Serena growled, she started to walk towards the door. "And by the way even before Lita and Josh had broke up I've been fucking him and that's the real reason why I wanted to learn how to give a blowjob. You were just my guinea pig!" Serena shouted at him. Darien stormed over to her and pinned her against the door.

"You know what Serena I knew that." He growled.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I knew that you were fucking him, I saw you getting into his car when I came to pick you up after school one day before your Holiday break. I was confused so I followed and I saw you fucking him in his car at the park." Darien explained calmly. "I knew that I had no right to get mad or to even confront you since I haven't even confronted you about Lita so I ignored it." He finished. "It did make more sense in why he hated me so much, his girlfriend at the time was chummy with me while his crush was with me also." Darien smirked and let Serena go.

"So you knew this whole time?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I didn't know when it started but I knew that it was happening. That's why I didn't feel too guilty about fooling around with Lita, I didn't have the heart to tell her so I never did." He glared at her. Serena was frozen on the door; Darien wasn't pinning her there anymore but his star kept her there.

"Since the beginning of the school year." Serena whispered.

"What?" Darien asked looking away from her he couldn't look at her anymore.

"That's how long I've been with him." Serena explained.

"So that's 8 months." Darien whispered and just shook his head. "I'm not mad Serena I been through that already, and that's why I got distant because I figured that you would be the one who would want to end it. And then yes I opened my eyes and saw how beautiful and wonderful my best friend was. It wasn't out of revenge or malice, I didn't want to teach you or Josh a lesson I just wanted to live my life with the women that I love." Darien said calmly. "I hope that you know that I did love you Serena." Darien said turning back to Serena. "But not anymore. I hope you and Josh are and stay well. Good bye Serena." Darien said left her stand by the door stunned. He heard the door open and closed as he walked into Lita's room.

A/N: I hoped you like the rewrite I know I do. If you still feel like Darien's an ass then meh…he's not supposed to be the antagonist. I still have my writers' block so I'm just going to leave it as this for right now. I will try my hardest to put up another chapter as soon as I can. I hope you're liking it and of course PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Gaining Trust

A/N: Ok so my writers' block has finally been broken, it's been a while but I hoped that you liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a little violent but with a non-violent ending. Again in case people forgot. Lita and Mina are sisters and Darien and Andrew are brothers.

"_I'm not mad Serena I been through that already, and that's why I got distant because I figured that you would be the one who would want to end it. And then yes I opened my eyes and saw how beautiful and wonderful my best friend was. It wasn't out of revenge or malice, I didn't want to teach you or Josh a lesson I just wanted to live my life with the women that I love." Darien said calmly. "I hope that you know that I did love you Serena." Darien said turning back to Serena. "But not anymore. I hope you and Josh are and stay well. Good bye Serena." Darien said left her stand by the door stunned. He heard the door open and closed as he walked into Lita's room._

Darien saw Lita curled up on her bed. He slowly climbed on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She shrugged him off of her. Darien was shocked he didn't know why she didn't want him near her.

"Lita." Darien whispered.

"I didn't want this to happen." Lita whispered.

"Neither did I Lita." Darien said rubbing her back. "There's something that I should have told you a while ago." Darien said taking his hand away from Lita. Lita sat up and looked at Darien.

"What is it?" Lita asked confused.

"Well the day of your holiday break I went to your school to pick Serena up as a surprise." Darien started. "But I saw her get into the car with Josh, I didn't know why she did or where they were going I was curious so I followed. I followed them into the park and up to death point. They drove but I hiked up the hill so they couldn't see me and I saw…" Darien stopped for a second. "I saw them having sex." He finished.

"They were having sex?" Lita said out loud.

"Yes and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before." Darien said.

"Wait which holiday break?" Lita asked suddenly. "In November or December?" Lita asked.

"November." Darien said confused. "Serena just told me that they have been having this affair for 8 months." Darien sighed.

"And you knew?" Lita asked.

"I didn't know it's been 8 months. Serena just told me that they started in the beginning of the school year. I thought that they stopped when Serena started to get jealous of you and was on my case but apparently they still are seeing each other." Darien explained.

"But you still knew for a while." Lita said sternly.

"Yes." Darien said and lowered his head. He knew that Lita won't take this very well, but he was still hoping for something good.

"Is that why you seemed to be totally cool with our affair?" Lita asked.

"Yes but Lita let me explain." Darien said quickly.

"Please Darien explain!" Lita said a little angry.

"I know what it looks like. I didn't start this with you to get back at Serena or Josh, I really, really do like you." Darien said quickly. "I mean I wanted to tell you I was so mad I wanted to go and kill Josh but I didn't want him to have that joy. Then I wanted to tell you but you were so head over heels with him." Darien tried to explain. "I mean I know that that is no excuse. But I didn't know that they were still having an affair." Darien said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Darien you didn't tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me." Lita said raising her voice. "Wait if you saw them for November break, the plays rehearsal started just a week later." Lita said out loud. "I barley have any reason to be angry with Josh since I did cheat on him too, but Darien of all people!" Lita yelled. "You, I would have expected to tell me if something like that happened to me." Lita said out loud.

"I know Lita and I'm so sorry! I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope in time you would." Darien said taking Lita's hand, Lita pulled her hand away from him.

"Darien please just leave." Lita said standing up.

"Ok, but Lita I will always be here for you please don't forget that." Darien said as he stood up and left Lita's room and apartment.

It had been almost two weeks since Lita had seen or talked to Darien. She missed him but was still a little mad at him. Lita wanted to go over and talk with him but she was scared for some reason. There was a knock at Lita's door and her heart fluttered a little bit, she hoped that it would be Darien. She ran over to the door and opened it with a huge smile. Her smile faded quickly when she saw Josh's face instead.

"Josh what are you doing here?" Lita asked shock, they haven't seen each other since the play's opening night.

"I just wanted to come over and talk." Josh said plainly. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Lita said and let him pass her, she heard Andrew's door close and she looked out to see if he was coming out. His door was closed and no one was in the hallway, _maybe he's hanging out with Mina._ Lita thought, they have been hanging out much more. Lita shrugged her shoulders and headed into the living to find Josh standing looking around like he's never been there. "So what's up?" Lita asked a little nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you about Serena." Josh said plainly.

"Josh I really don't want to talk about that, you two have a thing going on and that's cool I just wished that you wouldn't have strung me along like that and then treat Darien so horrible." Lita said before Josh could say anything.

"I strung you along?" Josh said a little angry, "I shouldn't have been mean to Darien?" He said a little louder. "You where the little whore who was fucking him while you were with me!" Josh yelled.

"You were fucking Serena before I even touch Darien!" Lita yelled back. Josh took three long strides and he was right in front of Lita's face.

"Did that fucker open his fucking mouth again?" Josh growled.

"Yes he told me that you and Serena have been sleeping together while you and I were going out and don't call him a fucker." Lita snapped. Before Lita knew what was happening Josh throw her against the wall.

"I should have known that you were screwing him, you probably still are and that's why you're still sticking up for him." Josh yelled in Lita's face. Lita was terrified; she didn't know what to do. She forgot all of her scout training and karate training. Josh raised his hand and slapped Lita across her face. "Answer me! Are you still fucking him?" Josh yelled and slapped her other cheek. Lita didn't know what to do but cry, her eyes started to tear.

"No!" Lita cried out. "I'm not sleeping with him anymore." Lita sniffed.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Josh yelled and threw her to the floor. Lita screamed as she hit the ground. Josh pulled her up again by her shirt and slammed her against the wall again. "Tell me the truth." Josh yelled.

"I am! I'm telling you the truth!" Lita yelled. "I'm not seeing him anymore I haven't been for weeks now." Lita said sobbing.

"You're such a fucking whore!" Josh yelled and punched her in the face. Lita fell to the ground again and started to sob again. Josh picked her up again and threw her into her table and the table came crashing down.

"Josh please stop." Lita cried. She looked up at Josh and he just smiled at her. Lita took a deep breath, she thought that he came to his senses and he was going to stop. Instead and swung his foot in kicked her into her stomach. Lita yelled in pain as Josh came behind her and stepped in the middle of her back and forced her down.

"Beg for me to stop." He sneered into her ear. Lita sobbed again and tried to get up but Josh put more pressure down onto her back. He knelt down between her legs and put his knees on the back of her knees. Lita cried out in pain.

"Help!" Lita screamed. "Darien! Darien!" Lita screamed.

"I knew that you were still fucking him!" Josh yelled and punched her in her side. He grabbed her hand and held them over her head and hiked up her skirt and ripped her panties off.

"No Josh please!" Lita scream while tears came pour down her face.

"You're going to love it!" Josh whispered into her ear. As he was trying to get his belt off and his pants off. There was a loud bang and Lita looked up towards her door and Darien stood there furious.

Darien ran over to Josh and ripped him off of Lita and threw him up against a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darien yelled and punched Josh in the face. He was about to punch him again but Josh wiggled out of his grip and dodged out of the way. Darien turned around and Josh just had a big smile on his face.

"Listen Darien you know as well as I do that she likes it rough." Josh smiled. Darien was about to rip Josh's head off. He charged Josh again and punched Josh in the face again. Josh fell to the floor and scurried up off the floor. "Seriously we were just having a little fun." Josh said. "What was out secret word baby? Bread was it? I didn't hear you say it." Josh said trying to dodge another one of Darien's punches but Darien tricked him and punched him in the stomach. Josh stumbled back and Darien grabbed Josh again and opened the door and threw him out.

"If you don't leave now I will call the police!" Darien growled. "And don't you ever come here ever again!" He yelled and slammed the door closed. Darien ran back to Lita who was curled up in the fetal position with her head down into her knees. Darien walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"No please!" Lita screamed and backed away from Darien. When she realized that it was Darien she started to sob again and crawled into his arms. "Darien!" Lita sobbed. Darien rubbed her back but Lita cowered away a little.

"What did he do to you?" Darien whispered. "We need to get you to a hospital." Darien whispered trying to pick Lita up. Lita screamed in pain, Darien looked at her in shock. He looked at where his hands were, under her knee. Darien looked up her knees and they were already bruised badly. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her and kissed her on the head. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes hello? Can you send a taxi to 2300 Madison ave. apartment number 34A." Darien said. "Yes, thank you." He said and hung the phone up. He turned to Lita and rubbed her cheek a little. "I need to get you downstairs so we can head to the hospital." Darien explained. Lita nodded her head and braced herself for pain but it didn't come. Darien lifted Lita up from under her thighs and having her lend back onto his arm. They walked in silence, Lita didn't look up at Darien and he didn't look down at her. He slid her into the taxi and told the taxi driver to drive to the hospital. Darien paid the taxi driver and carried Lita into the hospital emergency wing. Immediately nurses and doctors surround them and took Lita from Darien. Darien sat in the chair next to Lita's room with his face in his hands.

"Excuse me." A voice said and Darien looked up and saw a police officer. "Are you the gentleman who brought this young women?" The police officer asked pointing to Lita's room.

"Yes." Darien asked confused.

"Can you tell me how she got so beat up?" The officer asked.

"I'm her neighbor and friend and I heard a lot of yelling and banging in her apartment. I knew that her ex-boyfriend was over there so I went over to see if everything was ok. I found Lita face down on the floor with her ex on top of her about to rape her." Darien explained.

"And how do you know that he was going to rape her?" The officer asked.

"She was in tears and he was holding her hands over her head, her underwear was ripped off and her ex was trying to get his pants down." Darien said a little mad. "Before I entered the apartment I also heard her scream for help and my name." Darien added.

"Why would she be screaming only your name?" The officer asked.

"I told you we were friends, I guess I should have said that we are best friends." Darien answered.

"How did you know that her ex was in the apartment with her?" The officer asked.

"Lita and I have been not talking and I had her sister Mina and my brother Andrew over to help me talk to her. As they were leaving my brother saw Josh entering her apartment and he texted me tell me not to go over until later." Darien explained.

"And so how did you get her ex out?" The Officer asked.

"I ripped him off of her and threw him against the wall and punched him a few times, he tried to lie and say that she liked it and they were fooling around but I knew better and threw him out of the apartment I told him if he doesn't leave then I'll call the cops and if he even come near her I'll call the cops." Darien explained.

"And how do you know that they weren't having some fun, kids these day do things like this all the time." The officer said.

That was enough for Darien to almost lose it. "Listen pal! Lita is my best friend I have known her for 6 years now we tell each other everything." Darien yelled.

"Calm down buddy. All that I was saying is that maybe she does like the S&M stuff but she never told you because she thought that you would judge her." The officer explained.

"I don't think that you understand. Lita is my best friend we do everything together and we tell everything to each other. I know all of her weird things and she doesn't like things like that!" Darien said getting angry.

"Listen buddy I understand you and this women are close but you've never been in the sack with her so how do you know, things change where you're in the moment." The officer shrugged.

"Are you kidding me! My best friend almost got raped and you're trying to tell me that she wanted it!" Darien yelled.

"Yo buddy calm down now." The officer said and another officer came to his side. "I didn't say that I'm just saying that she likes the weird stuff ok." He said signaling for the other officer to leave as Darien calmed down.

"No officer she doesn't like things like that and we have slept together too so I do know what she likes." Darien said through his teeth.

"Alright then, now how about this ex of her's where does he live?" The officer asked.

"I don't know I've never been. He always came to her apartment or met us at our friends house or something." Darien said shaking his head. "She's been there though." He added.

"Alright then, thank you for your cooperation." The officer said sarcastically and walked over to the other officer who just came out of Lita's room. The doctor came out soon after and Darien jumped to his feet.

"How is she?" He asked quickly.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The doctor asked nicely.

"I'm Darien Shields. I'm the guy who brought in Lita Kino." Darien explained. "I'm her neighbor." He added.

"Oh." The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry but unless you're her family member I can't tell you anything. You may go in and asked her yourself though." The doctor said nicely and walked down the hall. Darien hesitated a little bit, he wasn't sure if Lita would want to see him. They still didn't make up but he still cared for her. Darien took in a deep breath and then walked into Lita's room.

Lita sat in her hospital room not looking to see who walked in. Darien didn't say anything for what felt like hours but were mere minutes. Lita took him a deep breath and finally looked over to the doorway to see who came in. She saw Darien and her whole face lit up, that wasn't the expression that Darien was expecting.

"Darien." She said loudly and held out her arms for him. Even though this wasn't what Darien imagine would happen his was still ecstatic, it took him only two long strides before her claps his arms around her. Lita yelped in pain and Darien released her just as quickly.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked worried.

"It's my side, well my ribs." Lita sighed. "They did some x-rays and apparently I didn't break a rib, but badly bruised it." Lita explained.

"What the hell does that mean? Badly bruised it?" Darien asked.

"It basically means that I almost broke my ribs. If I fall hard enough right now then at least two of them would just snap. So I have bruising around my ribs in the inside and out." Lita said lifting her hospital gown to show Darien her side. It was all black and blue, all around her body. Darien saw the pain in Lita's face from just lifting her arms so he lowered them for her.

"Why do you keep saying I?" Darien asked.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked confused.

"You keep saying 'I didn't break my ribs'." Darien pointed out. Lita turned away from him and didn't say anything else. "Lita what happened?" He asked and placed his hand on hers. Lita laced her fingers through with is and a tear ran down her cheek.

"To be totally honest, I don't know Josh came over, which I didn't expect at all since I haven't talked to him since we broke up." Lita sniffed.

"Lita I didn't mean to upset you." Darien whispered. "I just didn't want you to blame yourself for any of this." Darien added.

"You would think with all of those years of karate and scout training I would be able to defend myself." Lita chuckled nervously.

"Don't do that to yourself Lita." Darien squeezed her hand and shook his head. "That's what he wants you to think, that you're weak and it's you're fault that this happened to you." Darien said and rubbed her hand again. Lita turned back to him and looked into his eyes.

"Darien." She whispered as she was trying to hold back her tears. "Please don't ever leave me." She cried and started to sob. Darien lightly wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to hold her tightly to his chest but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't worry Lita I will **never** leave you." Darien whispered and kissed her head as she sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes Lita calmed down as Darien rubbed his hand through her hair and cradled her in his arms. The doctor walked in with Lita's chart.

"Ok so I'm giving you a pain killer that you should take only 2 to 3 times a day with food. I'm also giving you a muscle relaxer, which you should only take 2 times a day again with food. If you still feel pain with both of these don't take anymore but come back to the hospital." The doctor instructed. "Now will you have a care taker for you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to take care of her." Darien said before Lita said anything. The doctor gave Darien a questionable look and then looked at Lita. Lita nodded her head.

"Alright then, you'll have to be with her day and night, she won't be able to walk with out pain for at least a week with those bruises." The doctor explained.

"Ok." Darien nodded.

"Darien you can't be with me all day and night what about work?" Lita asked looking up at Darien.

"I'll be with you during the day and I'll switch shifts with someone at night and Mina or Andrew will be with you when I'm at work. Or I can just cash in my vacation time." Darien shrugged and looked down at Lita with a smile. "It'll be ok." He reassured her and looked back at the doctor.

"You need to wear an ace bandage around your body like it is now all the time besides when you sleep." The doctor explained. "And you will need to change and wash it everyday so he's an extra one." She added. She handed the ace bandage to Darien.

"Thank you." Darien said as he put it in his pocket.

"Alright all I need you to do is sign out." The doctor said and handed Lita the clipboard. Lita signed her name and handed it back to her. "I hope everything works out well." She said before she left the room. A nurse rolled in a wheelchair and left. Darien closed the door and picked Lita's cloths up from the chair.

"This will be a test run I guess." Darien joked as he brought them to her side. He untied Lita's hospital gown and it was the first time that he actually saw the extent of her bruises. They weren't just black and blue, they were more like violet and at the edges were a deep red. Darien cursed the day that Josh was even born and he knew that if he ever saw him again he would kill him. Darien pulled the gown down, not looking at Lita's body but her face. He put her school button up shirt around her body as she slowly raised her arms to put them through the sleeves. Darien could see the pain in her face and he cursed Josh again. She slowly button her shirt up again not looking at her body, he didn't want her to think he's a perve and right now was not the time to talk about their relationship.

"Good thing that I had a skirt on huh?" Lita tried to joke, but even Darien hear the disgust in her voice. Darien didn't say anything; he didn't even show any body language from the comment. He slipped the skirt up her legs until he could go any farther and he slowly lifted Lita's arms around his neck swearing in his head at the painful expression that she was trying to hide. He lifted her up slightly so he could slip her shirk over her butt and zipped it up. He turned with her still hanging onto his neck and lightly placed her in the wheelchair. He pushed her out of the hospital and hailed them a cab. He lifted Lita into the cab and they went back to their apartments. Darien called Andrew and explained to him what happened and that they were heading back to Lita's apartment.

"Darien Shields!!!" Mina boomed as they walked into Lita's apartment. "How could you not have called me and told me about my own sister!" Mina yelled as she watched Darien place Lita on the couch carefully. "I mean really! I had to hear it from Andrew!" Mina continued.

"Mina! Mina! Calm down! I didn't call you because I knew that this was how you would react and I wanted to show you that Lita is well." Darien explained. Mina knelt by her sister.

"You call this well?" Mina snapped.

"Mina stop it! He did the right thing and you know it." Lita yelled at her sister. Mina looked down at the floor ashamed.

"I know you're right." She whispered. "I'm sorry Darien I was just worried. Without you things could have been….would have been much, much worst." Mina said with a tear coming from her eyes.

"Lita I was so worried." Mina cried and hugged Lita lightly. "If I ever see that creep at school I'm going to kill him!" Mina yelled.

"Mina no don't." Lita shook her head.

"I don't think you'll see him at school, we made a police report and with Lita's permission I want a restraining order on him." Darien explained.

"Guys I don't thin that's necessary." Lita shook her head again.

"Lita what are you talking about? That scum bag did this to you and he wanted to do worst!" Darien yelled, his temper was almost about to burst. He has been trying to stay calm for too long and to talk about Josh right now is bring it to a boil.

"Darien I know that, but he goes to our school I think it would be hard for a restraining order to hold up." Lita explained.

"I don't care I still want to try it." Darien growled and crossed his arms.

"And so do I!" Mina agreed.

"Anything to keep that creep away from you." Andrew chimed in. "God Lita I'm so sorry!" Andrew said rubbing Lita's head. Lita looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you sorry?" Lita asked.

"I saw Josh going into your apartment and I told Darien not to go over, but if I just let him then Josh wouldn't even try to do anything." Andrew explained.

"Andrew there was no way for you to know that this was going to happen." Lita shook her head and smiled. "It's not your fault don't beat yourself up about it." She added.

"Fine but I do agree that we should get some kind of restraining order against him." He nodded his head and looked at Darien who nodded also.

"I don't think we need to go that far yet." Lita shook her head. "If he comes around here then maybe but not now." She added.

"I don't want to wait that long." Darien said sitting in the recliner.

"Me neither." Mina shook her head.

"Guys come on, I of all people know what could happen but I don't want to bring anymore trouble right now." Lita explained.

"Fine." Darien grumbled. "But the first sign of him coming around or whenever you want us too, we will do something about it." Darien said firmly. Lita looked at Darien and nodded her head reluctantly.

For the next week, Darien barely left Lita's side, only at night when Mina kicked him out. Only then would he leave, even when Mina or Andrew had the time during the day, Darien still wouldn't leave without force.

"Darien I really appreciate you helping around her with Lita." Mina whispered to Darien in the kitchen while Lita was in the living room. "But you really need to go to work. You're with Lita all day and then I have to kick you out so I can give her, her bath and for you to sleep." Mina said. Darien stopped slicing the carrot sticks that he was making for Lita and looked at Mina.

"Mina, I'm fine. I still have three more weeks of my vacation time and I don't mind staying here with Lita." Darien explained.

"Darien." Mina sighed and paused. "This isn't your fault." She said plainly.

"I know." Darien said cutting a carrot a little too hard.

"No I don't think you do." Mina shook her head. "I think that you think it's your fault for not being there when it happened to Lita." Mina explained.

"Mina." Darien paused and put the knife down again. "That's not why I want to be there for Lita." He sighed.

"What?" Mina whispered. "But then why?" She asked.

"Yes I do feel guilt for not being there for Lita, but I feel worst because I lied to her." Darien explained.

"What? When did you lie to her? About the Josh and Serena thing?" Mina asked. Darien hung his head and nodded his head. "Darien I don't think Lita is thinking about that anymore." Mina shook her head.

"I know she's not mad at me anymore." Darien smiled weakly. "I know she's over that." He added. "It's because I know that her trust in me isn't as strong as before." Darien explained.

"Oh Darien she trusts you more than any other person." Mina chuckled nervously.

"I don't know Mina. I know what you're saying is true, but I need her to tell me this and not just because you tell her. I want to earn it again." Darien explained.

"Alright Darien." Mina smiled, "But you should really think about going back to work." She giggled and left the kitchen. Darien put the carrot sticks with the rest of Lita's snack and went back into the living room.

"Mina just left." Lita smiled as Darien places the pate of food nest to her.

"Yeah we were just talking." Darien kissed her forehead and knelt down by her side. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, the pain killers are amazing." Lita joked. Darien chuckled too.

"And what about the back of your knees?" He asked running a hand up her leg and stopped at her kneecap.

"Good, they only hurt when I put pressure on them, like walking." Lita smiled.

"Well at least you're not in constant pain." Darien replied, he was about to stand up when Lita grabbed his hand.

"Darien." Lita whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?" Darien asked sweetly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't mention it. I mean it's not a gourmet lunch but it's healthy." Darien shrugged and looked at the sandwich and carrot sticks that he just put on the table.

"No." Lita shook her head violently. "I mean thank you for saving me." She said trying to hold back tears. "I never told you and I kept thinking that it would be stupid to say it now since it's been so long. But you waste your time here and…" Lita's voice became shaky and it cracked. "I just wanted to thank you for that and everythi-" Lita's voice cracked again and the tears came pouring down again. Darien scooted closer to her and lend her into his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhhh…Lita don't cry." He cooed.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Lita sobbed as Darien gently rocked her. "I love you." She cried into his chest.

"I love you too Lita." Darien whispered and kissed her head.

"And I'm sorry---I'm sorry for being so mad at you about the whole Serena and Josh thing." Lita stuttered out. Darien stopped rocking her and pulled her from his chest and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Did Mina tell you about that?" He asked, even though he knew that it was impossible for her to do it in such a short time between leaving the kitchen and Darien entering the living room.

"No." Lita shook her head. "You guys weren't that quiet." Lita confessed. "I mean Mina sucks at whispering and I muted the TV so I could hear your voice." She added. Darien sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Lita." Darien sighed.

"No Darien listen. Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life. I don't know any other way of saying it. Yes I was mad at you, but you were here for me in my hour of need. Not just the Josh thing but afterwards too." Lita explained and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Lita I still don't think I earned your trust though." Darien looked away from her.

"Darien before all of this happened I was going to go over to your place and say I'm sorry, but then Josh came over." Lita confessed. Darien looked back at her wide eyes.

"Why in the world were you going to say sorry to me?" He asked shocked.

"For getting so upset about the while mess." Lita shrugged.

"Lita I didn't tell you that the guy that you were dating was cheating on you, I understood that why you were mad and why you didn't want to talk to me." Darien replied.

"Yes, but you did that to protect me; my feelings at least." Lita pointed out.

"Lita a lie is a lie." Darien chuckled nervously.

"Darien do you want me to be mad at you?" Lita throw her arms up in the air.

"No, of course not." Darien said standing up.

"So what's the big deal?" Lita asked looking up at him.

"I just don't think I should get off so easily." Darien said running his hands through his hair. "I mean if Josh never came and this never happened what would you have said to me?" He asked. Lita sat there speechless for a bit, she started to think about that day and what she wanted to tell Darien.

"I planned on going over there and talk to you about the whole thing. I probably would have told you that I was very hurt and mad at the fact that you didn't tell me once you found out." Lita said and paused.

"So you would have still been mad at me." Darien said trying to use it for his defense.

"No I would have told you that I _was_ mad, but I would later say that I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was flipped." Lita said looking up at Darien. "Darien I hate seeing you hurt, and I know that if I had to tell you that Serena or any girl that you were infatuated with was cheating on you I would try to keep that secret as long as I could even though I know that you should know." Lita explained. "Just like you were waiting for the right time to tell me I probably would do the same for you." She added.

"Lita, I've heard you tell Rei and all of the girls that if you found out that someone was cheating on them then you would tell them right away." Darien sighed deeply.

"I know and I would have. It would be different for a girl to tell another girl, but…"Lita paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I was you I would have thought that I would not believe you and say that you were jealous and you wanted our fling to start up again so I told you this lie." Lita finished.

"But I knew before our fling." Darien pointed it out.

"Then I would have just said that you were jealous because I was hanging out with him more." Lita shrugged her shoulders. "It's harder for a man and a women to be friends, I mean if I wasn't friends with Serena she probably wouldn't like me much." She added. "So will you stop beating yourself up?" Lita asked.

"I can try but I hold no promises." Darien smirked.

Over the next few days Darien did go back to work and helped out Lita only when she needed him. Darien was in his apartment when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said as he picked up.

"Hey Darien, it's Mina. I'm still at work and Andrew is at work too." Mina explained. "So can you go and help Lita out?" Mina asked.

"Yeah of course Mina." Darien said.

"Oh thank you Darien, I gotta go bye." Mina said.

"Bye." Darien repeated and hung up. He took his goof off his stove and turned the stove off. He head over to Lita's apartment, "Lita!" He called out as he closed the door.

"Darien?" Lita said confused.

"Yeah, Mina is stuck at work." He said as he walked into her room, she was wearing a light pink tang top and grey sweatpants her hair was down and she was brushing her hair.

"Oh." Lita blushed. Darien was confused he didn't know why Lita seemed shy.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"Well ummm…Andrew helped me out this morning." Lita said.

"Ok?" Darien said confused.

"So I didn't get to take my bath." Lita explained further.

"Oh!" Darien said shocked.

"Yeah and Mina was suppose to do that." Lita said blushing again putting the brush down on her bed.

"Well we're adults here and I'm not going to let you not bathe because of this." Darien shrugged. "And it's not like I've never seen you naked." Darien joked. Lita rolled her eyes and they laughed together. "Come on." He smiled. Lita swung her legs over the edge of the bed as Darien bend down to her. Lita wrapped her arms around Darien's neck as Darien lifted her up by her thighs. Darien walked to the bathroom and placed Lita on the toilet. He turned the water on and checked the temperature a few times.

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Lita asked with a wide smile.

"And what would that be?" Darien asked.

"Can you add bubbles?" Lita's eyes light up. Darien laughed out loud and nodded his head.

"Of course, where are the bubbles?" He asked.

"There are in the linen closet." Lita pointed to the closet inside of the bathroom. Darien took out a bottle of lavender, he pour only a little in the water as the tub was filling with water. Darien walked over to Lita and smirked.

"Arms up." He commanded and Lita smiled at him but complied. She raised her arms as Darien gently raised her shirt over her head. Darien watched her face the whole time and there wasn't an inch of pain on her face. "Are you in pain anymore?" Darien asked as he threw her shirt on the floor.

"No, my bruises are still there but they don't hurt and raising my arms doesn't hurt either." Lita explained as Darien unhooked her bra.

"That's good." Darien nodded his head trying not to look at her breast. H knelt down and started to unbutton her pants. "So wait." He stopped and looked up at Lita, scanning her body on his way up. "If your bruises don't hurt then why did I need to carry you in here?" Darien asked.

"You didn't need you, you just started to so I let you." Lita giggled.

"You are a sneaky one Lita." Darien shook his head as he pulled her pants down. He looked back at the tub and turned the water off as the bubbles rose over the tub edge. Darien bent down again, trying not to look over Lita's body too much and pulled her panties down only a little bit. "Ok, stand up now." Darien smiled up at Lita. Lita smiled back and stood up much better then Darien thought that she would be able too. Her panties fell to the floor as she stood up. Darien was memorized by Lita's form as she stood. All of her bruises were gone and her skin looked silky soft. He just wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her deeply, but he knew that was out of the question.

"You still need to take the ace bandage off." Lita reminded Darien who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Oh yeah." Darien said scrambling up from the floor. Darien started to unroll the ace bandage from Lita's body, touching her skin lightly. Electricity shot through Darien's body each time he touched her skin. How he wished that he could join her in the tub, just to be close to her body would be amazing. As he took it off of her skin he realized that the dark bruise around her ribs was gone. "Oh my god! Lita! You're bruises are gone." Darien said excited.

"Well there's still some discoloration." Lita struggled and giggled.

"Yes, but they are looking much better." Darien smiled as he finished unwrapping her breast, releasing her full breast. Lita raised her arm over her breast, but they were barley covered. Darien finished unwrapping Lita and she turned in his arms suddenly. Darien found himself staring into beautiful emerald eyes.

"Would you like to join me?" Lita whispered.

"What?" Darien coughed out; he couldn't believe that what he had been wished for actually happened.

"Would you like to join me?" Lita giggled as she held her hand over her breast she let her hand slip and Darien could see her nipple. It was hard, _wait what! Her nipple's hard!_ Darien thought. _You know what Darien she's naked in a cold bathroom._ He told himself, even though he was burning up while standing there.

"You want me to join you in your bath?" Darien said trying to confirm the request.

"Well I want you to, but the decision is really up to you." Lita smiled sweetly and lend her head up to Darien. "So?" Lita questioned.

Darien couldn't hold back anymore and he lend down and took Lita's lips. Darien wrapped his arm around Lita's waist and pulled her into him gently while the other cupped her face. Her lips were so soft, much softer then Darien remembered. Lita ran her hand up and down Darien's neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Darien wanted to kiss her harder and throw her up the wall, but he knew that he couldn't and shouldn't. He already was hard and there was no way that Lita's body was in any condition to be having rough sex. Lita's tongue slid across Darien's lips wanting entrance. Darien parted his lips and moan deeply as their tongues mingled together and he felt his member twitch at every touch of her tongue to his, he prayed that Lita couldn't feel it and she didn't seem like she did. Lita started to kiss him harder and pressed her body against his and Darien couldn't have been any happier. Lita ripped his shirt off and Darien pulled his arms away so that it could slide onto the floor. She started on his belt and threw it to the floor. Lita's hard nipples rubbed against Darien bare chest, he almost lost it. He moan within her mouth again at every touch of her skin to his, he knew that he could have blown right there if he wanted too. Lita nibbled on Darien's bottom lip and then softly bit down and pulled gently. Darien grew much harder and his member twitched again, this time he knew that Lita felt it, there wasn't a chance that she didn't.

Lita pulled away and slightly looked down at Darien's pants and back up at Darien. "My doctor said that I wasn't ready for that." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Lita, I didn't mean to----of course you're not ready." Darien was trying to say, but he was too embarrass.

"Then again, I am standing her naked." She sighed and smiled. "Who could blame you?" She joked. Darien smiled and chuckled a little.

"I mean yeah, who could resist a smile like that let alone a body." He joked back and trailed his finger down her neck and across her collarbone. Lita closed her eyes and moan to his touch but opened them slowly when he stopped. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was trying to rush anything." He whispered as her eyes opened.

"I know." Lita smiled. "I mean I know that my body isn't ready for something like that, but…"She trailed off and looked down at the tub that was waiting for her. "If we're going to do this, I want to go slow." She said looking back at Darien.

"I don't think taking a bath with you is going slow." Darien chuckled and Lita chuckled with him.

"True and you might think I'm a tease for doing this, but I finger that if 0 is being strangers then we went from 20 to 100 really quickly last time. And I would like to go slower." Lita smiled sweetly.

"That's understandable." Darien nodded. "Then where's bathing together lie?" He asked.

"I think it's about a 50 or 60 which I'm fine with." Lita giggled.

"At this point I think it's more like 70 but I guess we have two different scales." Darien joked. Lita laughed and then looked back at the tub full of water and bubbles.

"Well while you mull over where we are on the scale I'm going to get in." She smiled and took a step in the tub while steadying herself by leaning onto Darien's shoulder. Darien helped her into the tub and watched her body submerged under the bubbles. It was much easier for him to think while her perfect body was out of view. But before he could even think about the situation he was already taking his boxers off and joining her in the tub. He lend his head against the smooth wall as Lita lend her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I can't believe that you didn't catch it." She whispered.

"Mmmm? Catch what?" Darien asked with his eyes closed.

"That I coned you into being in a relationship." Lita giggled.

"You didn't con me into anything." Darien chuckled.

"Sure I did, I said that we can't have sex right away and that I wanted to wait." Lita tried to explain.

"Yeah so?" Darien asked.

"So you do realized that we're dating exclusively now?" Lita asked looking up.

"Wait! Exclusively!" Darien said pooping his eyes opened and looked down at Lita with a sweet smile. "Yes, Lita I get that we're dating exclusively and I get that you're my girlfriend." He chuckled as he looked into her eyes.

"I was just making sure." Lita smiled. "So you want to be with me?" She asked.

"I am with you." Darien smiled and kissed her wet forehead. "Why are you trying to make everything clear?" He asked.

"Well I knew that you wanted to be with me but I wasn't sure if you wanted to be _with_ me." Lita explained.

"Yes Lita I want to be _with_ you. I've wanted to be _with_ you for sometime now." He smiled and lend down and kissed her soft lips.

"Good." Lita whispered and bit his bottom lip.

"Now if you want to take this slow, then you can't do things like that." He growled and it took almost everything within him not to take her right there.

"Sorry, I'm not making this easy am I?" Lita asked.

"Lita we could have 4 different layers on in the dead of winter and you won't be making it any easier." He growled in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.

"You know you're not making this any easier for me either." She almost moaned and closed her eyes.

"Good." He whispered and slid his hand up her thigh under the water. This time Lita did moan softly, which made Darien growl from the back of his throat.

"Sorry I know, not helping." Lita whispered.

"Maybe I should go." He whispered.

"What? No!" Lita said opening her eyes and took a hold on his forearm.

"I meant from the bath, don't worry I'll be in the living room." He smiled and kissed her head.

"But why?" Lita whined.

"Lita you know why, it's poking you in the back." Darien chuckled and kissed her neck. "I'm just trying to respect your request." He said roughly.

"Ok." She whined a little but let go of his forearm. Darien raised himself out of the tub and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and turned back to Lita. Her skin was glistening from the heat of the water and the water itself. The tips of her hair were wet and the bubbled covered most of her body besides her knees. Darien didn't know that knees could be sexy, but just seeing the little flesh that was showing made him ever harder. He lend down and kissed Lita deeply.

"Don't take too long." He whispered. "And call if you need me." He added as he picked up his clothes.

"I need you now, but I already opened my big mouth." Lita pouted. Darien chuckled and winked at her before he closed the door behind him.

A/N: I feel that even though it started out a bit violent it ended well. I hoped you liked it and as always PLEASE REVIEW!!! And while I had writer's block for this fic, I wrote another one so check it out it's called My Knight in Shining Armor!!!


	8. What Happens Now?

Darien walked into the living room throwing his button up shirt over his dapped shoulders. He sat on the couch and looked over at the wall, where the bathroom would be on the other side. He just sighed and smiled to himself. He turned the TV on, hoping that it would get his mind off of Lita and his member wouldn't be so hard. He slipped his boxers on and then his pants as he watched his favorite baseball team play their rivals. He didn't even hear Lita open the door of the bathroom until she started to giggle. Darien looked up and she was in nothing but a towel. Darien's erection came right back.

"Need help getting dress?" He choked out.

"Nope." Lita smiled and walked into her room, but left the door open. Darien took that as a sign and he should follow her. He threw the towel that he used in the dirty laundry pile as Lita stood at her dresser. He sat on her bed as he watched her towel slowly falling off of her petite frame. Darien's pants tighten some more at the sight; she tilted her head towards him and winked. She pulled out a pair of light blue short and bent down to slip them on. As she bent she suddenly grabbed the edge of her dresser and pain filled her face. Darien was quickly at her side.

"Lita." He breathed. He placed a hand lightly in her back and the other on her stomach and slowly pushed her up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I guess I can't do everything myself yet." She smiled and winced as she laughed. Darien nodded with a smile and guided her to her bed. He took her shorts out of her hand and knelt down. He slipped both of her feet in the holes and slipped the shorts up. She lifted herself up a little so they were full on.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked softly. "Your muscle relaxer or your pain killers?" He offered.

"No, no." Lita winced. "The muscle relaxer makes me all loopy and I'm trying not to use the pain killers." Lita explained.

"Then some Advil maybe." Darien suggested. Lita nodded and smiled. Darien got up and got a glass of water and the Advil that were on her nightstand and her brush. He handed her the glass of water and the Advil. Lita took them quickly and smiled at Darien. Darien smiled back and handed her, her brush and sat next to her. Lita swiped her hair to the other side of her shoulder and started to brush her hair. Darien ran a finger down her arm wiping away some water beads that were left. "Do you want me to get you a shirt?" He whispered.

"You don't have to." Lita smiled.

"Well I'm going to anyway." He said and kissed her shoulder. Lita giggled as he got up and walked to her dresser. He opened her third draw and searched through for a pajama shirt. "Wait a second!" Darien said and lifted up a shirt. "This is my shirt!" He laughed and turned to Lita on the bed.

"You gave that to me years ago." She smiled and rolled her eyes as she brushed the other side of her hair.

"When did I ever give you this?" He asked laughing.

"If I moved here in the summer then it was that October." Lita said looking up at the ceiling. "We went mud sliding. Mina, Andrew, you, me, and some of your friends. We were covered in mud so we didn't drive back, but we walked. As we walked into the lobby people stared at us and some glared so we took the stairs. Mina and I were still living together at that point and at our door we realized that we either dropped the key while we were out or we locked it inside. Neither you nor Andrew had a spare key at that time so you guys offered for us to take showers in your apartments. Mina went to Andrew's and I went to yours. You gave me a plastic bag so I could put my dirty clothes in and you gave me that shirt and sweat pants so I can change into them after I took my shower. After we both showered you put a pillow, a sheet, and a blanket on the couch. I thanked you for letting me sleep on the couch and you said that I wasn't but you were. We fought about who would be sleeping on the couch; you tackled me to the couch and started to tickle me. I soon gave in and said that you can sleep on the couch, but it didn't matter because we fell asleep on the couch together. When we woke up you made breakfast and I told you that I will return your clothes to you when the locksmith comes. You then told me not to bother and said that I looked better in the shirt and you told me to keep it." Lita smiled as if she was daydreaming the day all over again. Darien smiled as she talked and sat down next to her as she talked. "But you told me." Lita paused and turned to Darien with a smile. "But not the pants, those are my favorite." They both said and laughed.

"How do you remember that so vividly?" Darien asked.

"That was when I realized that I had a crush on you." Lita smiled. Darien smiled and gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her.

"Is that so?" He whispered as he lend in. Lita smiled and nodded as his lips touched hers. Darien wrapped his arm under Lita's waist lightly and entwined his fingers with hers. He didn't put any of his weight on her body but kissed her passionately.

"And how about you?" Lita asked as they parted. Darien smiled and kissed her lightly and played with her wet hair.

"The summer after you moved here." He stated as he looked into her eyes. His oceanic eyes being lost within her bright green eyes. "We all went to the carnival for the summer holiday. There were to be fireworks at midnight and I knew the Ferris wheel operator. Serena, Rita and the other girls had gone off to get something to eat so you, Mina, Andrew, and I went up in the Ferriswheel. My friend didn't let anyone else up since it was suppose to be closed anyway. We sat on one side and Mina and Andrew sat on the other. I placed my hand around your shoulders just for comfort as we went up. When the fireworks started to go off I lend into your side since that's where they were coming from. My hand slipped from the frame of the carriage that we were in and landed on your thigh. You didn't looked down shocked but you put your hand on top of mine and lend back into my chest." Darien smiled at her. "That's when I knew." He kissed her gently.

"I remember that. Neither Serena nor Rita looked very happy when we came back down." Lita giggled.

"They weren't?" Darien asked.

"Darien you couldn't be serious." Lita giggled. "You had your arm around me as we got off and you were whispering in my ear about Mina and Andrew making me laugh until I thought that my ribs were about to break. Serena gave me the dirtiest look and Rita gave Mina the same look. Why did you think I grabbed her hand and ran off with Rei and Ami?" Lita giggled.

"I don't know to go tease her about Andrew." Darien shrugged.

"And Serena didn't say anything to you?" Lita asked.

"Nope, just 'did we have fun?'." Darien smiled.

"I bet not in that tone." Lita rolled her eyes and pushed Darien off of her. She sat herself up slowly and picked up the shirt that Darien had picked out, and put her arms through it. "Are you staying?" Lita asked as she turned around. The shirt flapped open and it barley covered her breast.

"Do you want me to stay?" Darien answered. Lita smiled and slowly crawled back to where she was.

"Only if you behave." Lita giggled.

"The Advil kicked in I see." He kissed her lightly.

"Very much so." She smiled. "Plus this way you can take me to the doctors tomorrow afternoon." She added.

"Well then it's settled." Darien joked.

"I hope that you know that this means that we are going to sleep." Lita smiled and put emphasis on the sleeping part.

"Of course let me go get into some more comfortable." Darien winked and hoped off the bed. When he returned, Lita was already under the covers with her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard Darien approaching. "I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered as he climbed in.

"You didn't." Lita smiled slowly stretching a little. She nuzzled up next to Darien's bare chest and started to draw lazy circles up and down his chest. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her hips into his and kissed the top of her head.

"You seem tired." Darien whispered as he held her.

"Yeah I am, you gave me Advil PM." Lita giggled sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry babe." Darien said tilting her head up to him.

"Don't worry about it, I should sleep anyway." She smiled sleepily.

"Ok, then go to sleep." He whispered and kissed her lightly. She nodded her head and closed her eyes again.

Darien jolted awake to the sound of Lita's communicator Lita didn't even stir. Darien looked down at her and kissed her cheek before he opened the communicator.

"Hello?" He whispered quietly.

"Girls help I need some assistance!" It was Serena's voice.

"Ok Serena we're on our way." He whispered.

"Girls help I need some assistance!" Serena said again.

"Ok Serena I heard you the first time. We're on our way." Darien said annoyed he wasn't in the mood to deal with Serena's antics.

"Girls help I need some assistance!" Serena repeated. That's when Darien realized that he was just talking to a recording and Serena wasn't on the other end. He closed the communicator and threw his legs over the bed and sighed. He rubbed his face in his hands and finally stood up. He knew that Mina and Andrew would be in the living room soon; they always met at Lita's before they would all head over to the other scouts. He stood up and opened the door and as he walked out he transformed into Prince Darien, but with the Tuxedo Mask, mask to conceal his identity. He had been transforming to his Prince form more often then Tuxedo Mask lately, he just felt more comfortable in it. As he walked into the living room Mina and Andrew in his Prince uniform were already standing there.

"Did you go check on Lita?" Mina asked suspiciously. Darien was too tired to even realize that Lita and he hadn't told anyone able their relationship yet.

"Ummm, yeah but then I realized I gave her some Advil PM earlier tonight and she's passed out." Darien said trying to cover up his trail.

"Huh? Interesting." Mina smiled. "And she got her bath tonight right?" She asked smiling and looking at Andrew whom was also smiling.

"We're working on our relationship." Darien said and rolled his eyes giving up. He knew that if he didn't tell Mina now then she would bug him all night.

"And when you say working you mean?" Andrew laughed as they walked over to the sliding glass window.

"It means just like it sounds like. None of your business." Darien replied and they headed off to where Serena had placed her location.

They stopped in the back ally of what looked like an old abandon warehouse.

"Do you know if any of the other scout are here?" Andrew whispered to Mina.

"Nope I just got Serena's recording like Darien did and I assumed that everyone else would just meet us here." Mina explained. Suddenly they heard a crash and they ran to the noise.

"Sailor Moon you could at least me more graceful when you're trying to be sneaky!" Rei yelled as Ami helped Serena off of the ground.

"Well if you weren't up my ass then I would have tripped in the first place!" Serena yelled back.

"Prince Darien! Prince Andrew! And Sailor Venus!" Ami yelled trying to turn the two bickering girls attention away from each other and towards the new arrivals.

"It's about time you guys showed up I sent that distress call 15 minutes ago!" Serena yelled and crossed her arms.

"Sailor Moon you have to remember that we three were across town so it would take us a little longer to get here." Mina said as sweet as she could. Lita usually did all of the talking between the two, but she wasn't here to calm Mina down so she had to do it herself.

"Yes there are only three of you. Where's Sailor Jupiter?" Serena asked.

"How could you even ask that when you very well know where she is!" Darien yelled before Mina could even open her mouth. Everyone's heads turned to him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Serena asked glaring at him.

"How's your boyfriend Josh doing?" Darien smirked since he knew that Josh had tried to come over to Lita's a few days ago to get some of Serena's stuff and Darien called the police on him and was able to get a restringing order against him for at least Lita and Mina.

"She's still lying about what happened I see." Serena spat out.

"Watch it Serena! There's only one of me that I can hold back and Mina is the easier out of the two!" Andrew said grabbing both Mina and Darien's arms.

"I thought that we were here because you needed help." Mina said through her teeth.

"I did, but Mars and Mercury can handle it." Serena turned away from them.

"Sailor Moon what are you talking about we can use all the help that we can get." Rei stomped her foot.

"No we don't!" Serena said through her teeth glaring at Rei.

"If you really want to put the fate of the world in danger because you're pissed that Darien cheated on you with Lita then you can! But I won't!" She yelled.

"It's not just that! She's trying to say that he tried to rape her!" Serena yelled and stomped her own foot.

"It's not just her Serena I was there! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Darien yelled.

"Or you saw what you didn't want to see! Your little whore screwing someone else!" Serena snapped back.

"Even if that was the case, which I know isn't. Why are you still with a guy who was about to screw his ex-girlfriend while he was dating you?" Mina butted in.

"I don't care!" Rei roared. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Rei who looked livid. "Yes of course I care of the health of Lita. But at this point she's ok. Sailor Moon, you and Prince Darien are over that's it! So lets stop bickering about this and get the job done." She yelled her chest was heaving as if she just ran a mile.

"I just don't want to work with people who rather see me killed." Serena interjected.

"Sailor Moon when it comes to the fate of the world, why don't we just put aside our differences and deal with what's at hand!" Rei snapped back and gave Serena the death glare.

"I would have to agree with Sailor Mars on this one." Ami piped up. Serena snapped her head towards Ami who recoiled in the process. Serena then looked back at Mina, Andrew, and Darien and pushed passed Rei.

"We think the monster went this way." She mumbled. Rei, Ami, Mina, Andrew, and Darien reluctantly followed.

[_A few moments later_]

"There. Crisis is adverted." Serena snapped as the monster turned to dust and blew away with the wind. "Can you go now?" She asked looking at Darien, Mina, and Andrew.

"Oh listen little miss Moon Princess I don't care who you will become and I don't care how it was millions of years ago!" Mina yelled walking towards Serena. "If you think for one moment that you can boss me around and treat me like shit while I'm saving your ass then you have another thing coming!" She added and stopped right in front of Serena's face.

"And if you think for one moment that I'm actually afraid of you then you have another thing coming." Serena smirked and looked Mina up and down.

"Sailor Venus, she's not worth it. Come on and lets go home." Andrew said pulled Mina's arm away from Serena.

"Prince Andrew please tell me that you didn't dump Rite for her. You can do much better." Serena smiled and winked at Andrew.

"I prefer to go up the scale, not down." Andrew snapped back as he wrapped his arm around Mina's waist. Darien was shocked, Andrew hadn't come right out about how he felt about Mina and even Mina looked shocked as he put his arms around her waist. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury. Always a pleasure." Andrew said over his shoulder. Everyone stood stunned at what just happened as Mina and Andrew took off with out Darien. As Darien was about to take off a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back and it was Rei with Ami standing behind her.

"Darien we are so sorry about the way Serena acted tonight." Rei whispered since she used their real names.

"Don't worry about you guys it's not your fault." He shook his head.

"No her actions have been horrible, we have never seen her like this." Rei shook her head and looked back at Ami whom was shaking her head too.

"Lita hasn't been in school and the topic of you or her are never mentioned so we never saw it." Ami explained.

"What about Mina? She goes to school with you guys." Darien asked.

"She hasn't come up to us since what happened we thought that she hated us. Even in the classes that we have with her she doesn't talk to us, she just hangs out with her other friends." Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think she has a problem with you guys, there isn't a reason for her to have one. The three of us have just been taking care of Lita round the clock whither she wants us to or not. Mina is probably just tired and since you two haven't come up to her she might think that you two have a problem with her." Darien shrugged himself. He never understood the way that women's minds worked but over the years Lita had made the confusing lines a little more clearly for him.

"Well we don't have a problem with her, can you tell her that?" Ami asked. "And tell Lita that if she doesn't mine Rei and I would like to come over sometime maybe tomorrow?" She added and Rei nodded her head.

"Tomorrow after school I believe would be the best. She has a doctor's appointment that afternoon but we should be back before then." Darien nodded his head.

"We miss her and we would also like to hear her side of the story." Rei added.

"Wait what is Serena's side of the story anyway?" Darien asked. He didn't care what she said since it most likely were all lies, but he was still curious what lie Josh told her for her to believe so strongly.

"We should probably tell you all at once, this way we don't mess it up and tell you one thing and then Lita another." Ami explained.

"Ok, then I hope to see you guys tomorrow, or well today." Darien smiled and waved good-bye as he headed back to Lita's apartment.

Darien walked back into Lita's room and transformed back into his pajama pants. He slid back under the covers and watched the brunette angel as she slept. Her lips were a little parted and he heard her breath softly. She laid on her side while her eyes fluttered rapidly and her chest lifted ever so slightly to take in another breath. Darien couldn't help himself; he lifted his hand and lightly touched her soft pink lips and trailed down onto her cheek and across her jaw line. His finger traveled down her neck and across her collarbone he slid his hand down on her left breast and felt her heart beat. It started out steady, but then started to beat faster and her lips parted a little more.

"Darien." She whispered. Darien thought that he was caught and looked back up at her eyes but they were still closed and a small smile spread across her face. Darien couldn't but help smile himself, she was dreaming of him. Darien took his hand off her breast and laid it on her hip as he scooted himself closer to him. He held her tightly to him and kissed her cheek, which brought another amazing smile to her face. Darien then drifted to sleep himself, to dream another dream of his beautiful greened eyed wife and angel like daughter.

"Alexis! Lunch!" Lita yelled across the park. The dark brunette girl looked up and started to skip over to her.

"What's for lunch mommy?" Alexis asked with a song like voice.

"You are!" Darien yelled and swooped up the little girl and started to tickle her as her laughter rang through his ears.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Lita laughed as she looked down at the pair. Darien looked up at her but the sun was in his eyes. Suddenly it felt like the sun was getting brighter and brighter. Darien closed his eye but when he opened them he was in bed while the sun was creeping into the room and onto his face. He sighed and rolled over without thinking where he was. He opened his eyes again, just as slowly as before hoping that he would be back in his wonderful dream; but instead two beautiful light green eyes stared back at him with a cheerful perfectly white smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lita whispered. It wasn't exactly like his dream but it was a start. Darien smiled back at her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Or should I say good afternoon." Lita giggled as they parted.

"What?" Darien asked as he stretched.

"It's 12 O'clock." Lita explained as she sat up on her elbows showing that she was fully dressed.

"It's 12 already!" Darien whined as he ended his stretch.

"I'm afraid so. I guess you guys went out last night." Lita sighed.

"Yeah, just for a few hours." Darien smiled and that reminded him of Ami and Rei's request. "Speaking of which I talked to Rei and Ami last night." Darien said and paused to see Lita's reaction.

"Oh really? Serena must have had so many nice things to say about me." Lita grumbled and looked away.

"I said that I saw Rei and Ami I said nothing about Serena." Darien pointed out and turned her head to face him again. "Anyway, they miss you." He said plainly.

"Oh really? They didn't miss me when they found out what happened to me." She snapped.

"Apparently Serena told them lies, the same lies that Josh told her. And Mina hasn't talked to them since so they thought that she hated them and you hated them too." Darien tried to explain.

"So what? Do they want to see me now?" Lita asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, they want to come over today after school I told them that it was ok and if not then I would call them." Darien said sitting up and stretching again.

"You said what!" Lita yelled. "Darien I don't want them to come over go and call them and tell them not to come!" She yelled.

"Lita I understand that you feel like you've been betrayed but they only had one side of the story. They didn't even know what Josh tried to do." Darien said in a clam voice. He could bring himself to say _rape_. "I don't know what lie Josh told Serena and then Serena told them, they said that they will tell us when they get here. But not until last night did they know that you or I even said anything about…rape." Darien explained and then whispered the word.

"They didn't know?" Lita whispered calming down. Darien shook his head. "So they don't hate me?" She asked.

"No. They said that they miss you and I was to tell you sorry that they didn't come over sooner, since they thought that you and Mina hated them." Darien smiled.

"And Darien it's ok to say 'rape' around me." Lita sighed and looked Darien in his crystal blue eyes.

"I figured that you would say that, but to be honest I don't like to say it for me." Darien smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"You don't see me as tainted do you?" Lita asked suddenly.

"What? No Lita of course not!" Darien said shocked. "Sweetie that's not why I don't like to say it." Darien shook his head. "I just picture it when I say it and I just get very…angry." Darien explained.

"Do you think that you can ever think of me and not of that picture again?" Lita whispered and looked away from his eyes.

"Lita no! That's not what I meant!" Darien shook his head again and turned her face back to him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly and then more passionately. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I don't see it when I think of you, sexually or not. It's just when I think of rape." Darien finally said. "When I think about you I only think about how much I L—care for you." Darien kissed her again. He does love her and he knows now that he's been in love with her for some time now, but I didn't want to say it before he knew that the feelings were mutual. It felt like nothing was coming out right this morning and he didn't want to tell Lita that he loved her while his words were just coming out like vomit. He wanted to make the situation special, romantic even. "I'm sorry I just woke up and my words aren't as they should be." Darien sighed and lowered his head.

"No Darien don't be sorry. You did just woke up and it's unfair for me to expect you to be wide awake as I am." Lita nuzzled her nose against his.

"How long have you been up?" Darien whispered.

"About 9 this morning." She answered quietly.

"And how long were you watching me sleep?" Darien chuckled and looked up at her.

"Only a few minutes before you woke up, I opened the window and then laid down by you and that's when you rolled over." She smiled. "You looked like you were having a peaceful dream." She added.

"I was, it's one of my favorites." Darien smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Was it about me?" Lita giggled.

"They're always about you." Darien smiled and kissed her again and pulled her onto his lap.

"What was I doing?" Lita asked kissing his neck.

"Well we were at the park." Darien paused he wasn't sure if he should tell her that he had been having dreams about them being married and with a daughter.

"And?" Lita encourage for him to continue.

"And we were having a picnic." Darien smiled as she nibbled on his neck.

"Was it a nice day?" She asked.

"It was beautiful." He whispered rubbing up and down her back. "How are you feeling?" He asked changing the subject.

"Good I haven't had to take any medicine today and I did everything myself." Lita smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest.

"That's good." Darien almost moan as she bit his earlobe. "But that doesn't mean you haven't had pain, it just means that you were too stubborn to take anything." He smiled and tapped her butt a little.

Lita sighed and pulled back from his neck to look him in the eyes. "My, my Darien you sure do know me very well." She giggled.

"Well after how many years? I hope I do." He teases and slowly laid her down onto the bed. "How long do we have?" He asked roughly.

"Well it's only down the block and it's 12:20 now. My appointment is at 1:15 so you do the math." Lita smiled as he raised her skirt up and ran his hand down her leg.

"And we should leave around 1 so we have 55 minutes." Darien acted like he was counting. "Plenty of time." He growled and crawled onto of Lita.

"Plenty of time for what exactly?" She asked as he attacked her neck with kisses and nibbles.

"Plenty of time for me to have my way with you." He said roughly as he brought her hips up to his.

"Now Darien I thought that we were going to do this slow?" Lita gasped as he grazed her now hard nipple with his hand.

"We are. Just a few kisses and touches right?" He asked kissing her jaw line.

"Exactly. Nothing else, that means no poking, inserting or…" Lita was saying before Darien stuck his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as Darien took in all of her scent and tastes, loving ever moment of it. He started to slowly pull away when Lita caught his bottom lip between her teeth. Darien growled in pleasure and flicked his tongue against hers again before Lita finally let go of his lip.

"I hope that that wasn't inappropriate." He said rough as he moved down her neck and in the middle of her breast.

"No." Lita said out of breath. "That was fine." She breathed. Darien's lips traveled down her center, he lifted her shirt so that he could kiss her bare stomach. His tongue traveled back up and met one of her breast. Darien cupped one in one hand and bit the skin around her nipple of the other. Lita squirmed beneath him, arching her back and almost begging him to take her nipple into his mouth.

"Would this be apart of what not to do?" Darien asked as his tongue circled around her nipple, which was still safely secured beneath her lace bra.

"What? That? No, it's fine." Lita joked and bit her lip as Darien squeezed her one breast and nibbled on the other. Darien's hand left her one breast and with a small groan, Darien knew that he had done his job. He wrapped his arm around her now arched back as the other found her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her passionately. Lita's could help herself, she moan loudly within their kiss and thrust her hips into his. Darien smiled and nuzzled her neck until he was up to her ear.

"Now even I know that that is a no, no." He said roughly.

"You are a cheat and a tease." Lita moan and thrust her hips into his again as he bit her neck.

"You absolutely love it." He growled and raised his hand that was now laced with Lita's over her head and pressed himself into her again Lita moan in agreement and smiled back up at Darien.

"Darien stop teasing me." Lita whined as she kissed his lips lightly. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and lifted her body up to his and grinned against him. "Just take me already." She said roughly into his ear.

"Now Lita I thought that you wanted to go slow." Darien teased as he carefully took her hand off of his neck and then yanked it up by her other hand.

"Screw what I said." Lita smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I want you in me." She added and licked her lips slowly. Darien's member twitched at the slight of it. He knew that Lita does want to take their relationship slow and she would regret if they didn't just because she was in the heat of the moment; Darien just liked to tease her since he had to deal with her unknowingly teasing him for all those years.

"I would, if we didn't have to go." Darien smiled and nodded towards the clock on her night table. Lita looked up at the clock and it was 12:50 and Darien still hadn't gotten dress.

"Damnit." Lita cursed under her breath.

"I'm sorry love." Darien said kissing her neck up to her lips.

"I'm sure you are." Lita rolled her eyes and smile. "I bet that was your whole plan the whole time." She giggled and tried to struggle out of his grip.

"How you know me too well." Darien said rough and let go of Lita's hands and sat up. Lita sat up too, but winced as she did. "And you see, you're in pain. I wouldn't want to hurt you just for my pleasure." Darien said hopping off the bed.

"Please, it would be pleasure for me too, I would just fight through the pain." Lita joked.

"I know and that's the problem." Darien chuckled. "I'll be back." He smiled and kissed her lightly before he left the room so he could get changed.

Darien and Lita came back from her doctor's appointment a little late since they decided to go out for lunch. As they were unlocking Lita's apartment door, Ami and Rei were coming out of the elevator.

"Ami! Rei!" Darien smiled as they walked over to them.

"Hi Darien." They both smiled and looked at Lita and smiled at her.

"Hi Lita." Rei smiled.

"Hi Ami, Rei." Lita smiled and motioned for them to follow her into her apartment. Rei and Ami followed after Darien and found Lita sitting on her couch looking a little nervous, which made them feel a little better since they too were nervous.

"So how was your doctor's appointment?" Ami asked sitting down.

"Oh it was good. The doctor said that I was basically pretty much healed. I might feel some pain now and then, but some Advil will stop the pain." Lita nodded.

"Oh well that's good!" Rei smiled. "So when do you think that you will start joining us at night?" She asked. Lita shot a glance at Darien who looked back sternly.

"I don't think I will be." Lita almost whispered.

"Wait! What?" Both Ami and Rei shouted.

"What do you mean? You're not going to be a Sailor Scout anymore?" Ami almost cried.

"No, no, no I didn't say that." Lita said trying to calm Ami down. "I'm just not sure if it's a good idea for me to work with you guys." Lita tried to explain.

"Is this because of Serena?" Rei asked a little angry.

"Yes." Lita said plainly. "Darien told me what happened last night, and I wasn't even there." Lita sighed. "Try to imagine if I was." She added.

"But we didn't agree with Serena, did he tell you what I said?" Rei almost yelled standing up.

"Yes Rei, Darien told me what everyone said and that's what made me make this decision. Especially what you said." Lita said calmly.

"What? What I said?" Rei said a little confused.

"Yes." Lita sighed. "You said that, 'when it comes to the fate of the world we should put our differences aside and deal with what we have to do'." Lita said trying to remember what Darien had told her.

"I didn't mean that you shouldn't still be with us." Rei said shocked.

"I know, but Serena will never be able to put our differences aside and I don't want everyone else to suffer because of it." Lita said and started to play with her hair nervously.

"So what are you going to do?" Ami asked as though she's trying not to cry.

"Well I haven't run it by Mina but I think that we will do it on our own." Lita explained.

"And me." Darien butted in.

"No Darien not you or Andrew." Lita said looking at him sternly.

"Yes Lita I'm not going to let you and Mina go out without any protection." Darien said just as sternly.

"Darien we are the protection!" Lita raised her voice.

"Lita I'm telling you this now. Maybe Andrew will be fine with letting you two go out without any help, but I'm not and I'm going with you." Darien raised his own and crossed his arms.

"What about the other scouts?" Lita asked. "They will need your help also." She added.

"They did it without me and they could do it again." He said plainly.

"Why don't we talk about this later." Lita glared at him and he glared back.

"You won't have to." Ami shook her head. "Because we can't let you even if Darien, Andrew, and Mina are with you go leave us." She said calmly.

"Ami this isn't debatable." Lita shook her head.

"Yes it is Lita." Rei jumped in. "We don't even know your side of the story! And it doesn't even matter because we are a team and as a team we need to work together and if a person doesn't like it then that person can leave." Rei explained as calmly as she could.

"Rei you just explained the situation I'm the person who should leave." Lita smiled nervously.

"No Lita it would be Serena who should leave not you." Ami shook her head.

"Are you guys serious?" Lita laughed. "She's the Moon Princess and you want to kick her out of the sailor scouts." She laughed. "The Sailor Scouts were made to protect her and the universe and you want to kick her out!" Lita sighed with laughter.

"Lita there has to be some type of charter or something saying that if Sailor Moon goes crazy or is unable to make rash decisions then she should be able to be dethroned or something!" Rei thought up.

"Lita, Rei is right. There should be something." Ami nodded.

"You guys that was millions of years ago. Serena isn't going to listen to that and we don't even know if there is a law or something like that." Lita shook her head.

"She acknowledges that fact that a million years ago she was a princess and that she and Darien we made for each other, so why wouldn't she listen to this, and if Ami says it then she will totally believe it." Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie to Serena." Ami shouted at Rei.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want you to." Lita shook her head.

"We can talk to Luna and Artemis." Darien said out of nowhere. Everyone looked over at him shocked, but also amazed.

"We can talk to them." Ami nodded her head and smiled at Lita.

"Ok fine we'll talk to them." Lita rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you guys know the whole story before you start to ruin your friendship with Serena?" Lita asked.

"That would come in handy." Rei laughed nervously.

"That's my cue to leave." Darien said as he headed to the door and left. All three girls watched as he left and both Ami and Rei turned back at Lita with a quizzical look on their faces.

"He doesn't like to hear about it. He gets very angry." Lita explained.

"Yes, we saw that last night." Ami said understanding.

"Anyway." Lita paused. "Josh came over saying that he wanted to get some of Serena's things after Darien and she broke up and she found out about Darien and me." Lita said plainly. "We spat a few words back and forth, I said something about Darien telling me about Serena and Josh." Lita was saying.

"Wait! What about Serena and Josh?" Rei interjected before Lita went on.

"Are you serious?" Lita asked looking from Ami's face to Rei's. "Serena didn't tell you?" She asked. They both shook their heads looking confused. "Of course not, she would only want me to look like the horrible person." Lita mumbled but it was loud enough for both girls to hear her. "Well for 8 months Serena and Josh have been sleeping together." Lita said plainly, both Ami and Rei gasped.

"Wait so Serena has been cheating on Darien for 8 months!" Rei said shocked.

"That's right." Lita nodded her head.

"But I thought that she was so in love with Darien and they were meant for each other and everything." Ami said looking in a daze.

"I know, she's a bit of a hypocrite." Lita mumbled.

"Wait you mean that even before you and Josh went out, they have been sleeping together?" Rei asked still shocked.

"That's right." Lita sighed.

"Then what's the point for Serena introducing you two to each other?" Ami asked.

"The only thing that I can think of is that this way they were always close to each other and if they were seen together, then it wouldn't be weird or anything." Lita shrugged.

"Ok now that you have dropped that bomb, continue." Ami breathed.

"Ok anyway. He basically snapped after I told him that Darien told me that he and Serena were sleeping with each other. He beat me up, pretty badly and he was about to rape me before Darien came and ripped him off of me." Lita explained very quickly and didn't look the girls in their eyes.

"Oh my god! Lita." Ami whispered. "He tried to rape you?" She asked and Lita nodded her head still not looking the girls in the eyes.

"Hell no! That's it! I'm going to Serena's and I'm going to kill her!" Rei screamed and stood up.

"What? No! Rei don't!" Lita said standing up.

"Lita! She knew this and she didn't tell us! She just told us lies upon lies!" Rei screamed as she stormed to the door. Lita grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the living room.

"Rei you really do need to calm down." Ami said calmly.

"Ami how can you say that?" Rei yelled.

"Because Rei maybe it's not her fault." Ami said plainly.

"Ami you can't be serious! Of course she knew about this." Rei stomped her foot.

"No Rei I think that she might be right." Lita agreed with Ami.

"How can you agree with her?" Rei said looking angry.

"Because Rei even though Serena and I aren't that great of friends, I still don't think that she's evil or hates me enough to hope that I am harmed." Lita explained. "I think Josh lied to her." She added.

"Lita, Darien yelled at her last night saying that Josh tried to rape you and she said that you are lying." Rei said angrily. "She doesn't believe that he would do that." She added.

"Wait I never talked to Serena and last night was the first time that Darien had too." Lita said shocked.

"Did Mina or Andrew?" Ami asked and Lita shook her head.

"Did he? No he couldn't have." Lita said out loud.

"What? Tell us." Rei asked finally calming down.

"Do you think that Josh had told her after his lie that I would lie and say that he tried to rape me?" Lita asked.

"And you think that she believed him?" Ami almost laughed.

"It seems like it." Lita shrugged. "Maybe that's a little too crazy." Lita shook her head.

"Maybe, but I still can't believe any of this and that she's still with him." Ami shook her head angry. "And the lie that he told her and then she told us!" Ami stomped her foot. Both Rei and Lita were shocked, Ami usually doesn't get this angry but this was really different.

"What did she tell you?" Lita asked wondering.

"She said that he said that you called him over to talk about Serena. But you started to beg him to go back to him and when he said that he moved on, you went crazy and started hitting him. When he left you followed him back to his place and started to hurt yourself on purpose. Like cutting up your legs and punching yourself and you said that you wouldn't stop unless he let you in. When he did you two fought for a bit and as he kicked you out you stormed out falling down the stairs. He called 911 and you begged him to go with her but he didn't." Ami finished.

"You have to be kidding." Lita whispered as Ami finished. "After two months of not being with him, I all of a sudden can't live without him." Lita smiled. "I saw him at school everyday and all of a sudden I just can't be without him!" She raised her voice. "That was the best he could do!" She yelled kicking her couch hard. "Are you kidding!" She yelled with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know Lita I'm so sorry." Rei whispered taking Lita into her arms.

"And how can she believe it!" Lita cried into Rei's shoulder. "How can she believe him!" Lita sob. Ami stood up and hugged both Rei and Lita as Lita sobbed.

"Lita I think you would have to add our names to that list." Rei sighed. Lita pulled away from both Ami and Rei and looked at them shocked.

"What do you mean?" Lita sniffed.

"Well at first I can say at least that I didn't believe it at all." Rei said looking at Ami.

"Me neither, I didn't think that it could possible be true." Ami shook her head.

"But then you nor Mina talking to us and Mina actively ignored us." Rei shrugged. "What were we suppose to think?" She asked. Lita first looked hurt and then she turned from the two girls.

"You guys are right." She breathed and turned back tot them. "I didn't call you guys or even try to explain what happened to you guys. And Mina just assume that you two would side with Serena and she didn't want to deal with it." Lita explained. "Like you said what else would you guys think." Lita shrugged.

"Lita we're so sorry it's not just your fault." Ami all most cried. "We didn't call you either." She added.

"Ami why are you crying?" Lita asked shocked.

"It's our senior year and our friendship is breaking apart. Soon we'll be going to college and I know that if we don't fix this now, then we never will." Ami sniffed. "And I can't believe that I was so stupid that I just believed Serena without even thinking about asking you!" More tears came down her face.

"Ami don't cry, please." Lita started to sniff again.

"Well if you're all going to cry, then I will too." Rei cried.

"Oh no not you too!" Lita laughed as she cried and they all came into another group hug.

"Do you think things are ever going to be the same?" Rei asked with her head buried into Lita's shoulders.

"I don't think so Rei." Lita shook her head sniffing. "Maybe after a few years, but not anytime soon." She added.

"Maybe if we talk to Serena." Ami suggested wiping her tears away.

"I don't think so Ami, you can try." Lita laughed nervously. "But don't get your hopes up." She sighed deeply. "But I guess I kinda deserved this huh?" She laughed and sighed again flopping on the couch.

"Lita what are you talking about?" Rei said shocked rubbing her cheeks to get the trails of tears off her face.

"I slept with one of my best friend's boyfriend!" Lita rolled her eyes. "Karma had to be out to get me and she got me good." She said plainly.

"Yes, Lita that was pretty bad, but Serena did the same thing to you." Ami pointed out.

"Yeah but at the time of my infidelities I didn't know that. When I found out is when Karma stroke." Lita explained.

"Can I asked you a question about that?" Ami asked. Lita nodded her head and braced herself for the million of questions. "Are you two going out?" Ami asked a little hesitant.

Lita took in a deep breath and thought about her answer.

"We weren't until recently. Before my accident we were in a fight." Lita tried to explain.

"When you say recently…how recent?" Rei piped up.

"Yesterday." Lita looked a way from them and blushed as she looked out onto her porch, the sun was setting and it was giving off a golden glow.

"Oh!" Both Rei and Ami said at the same time.

"What? What did you think the answer was going to be?" Lita asked still not looking at them in the eyes, watching the sun slowly fall behind the buildings of the city.

"I don't know, he seems very protective over you for just a day of dating." Rei shrugged.

"He has always been that protective with me." Lita smiled and turned back to them. "But I guess he never had to be that protective while you guys were around." Lita realized.

"What really shocked me is that I've never seen him that protective with anyone including Serena." Rei explained farther.

"He's been like that with me since I moved here. I don't know, Andrew is just as protective of Mina. It's just that Andrew and Mina are really close and Darien and I are really close." Lita shrugged.

"Yeah but for him not to be as protective to his own girlfriend even when they first started going out." Rei smiled shyly.

"Neither of them had sisters and we're like sisters to them." Lita shrugged, she didn't know what Rei was trying to say.

"Lita what we saw before was more then just an older brother protecting his sister." Rei laughed, Ami giggled behind her.

"Rei what are you talking about." Lita asked laying her head down.

"Nothing." Rei smiled and winked. Ami looked down at her watched and then frowned.

"I'm sorry Lita I wish I could stay longer, but my mom is coming back from England and I haven't seen her in what I feels like forever." Ami explained with a frown.

"Oh no Ami go! Please it's your mom." Lita shook her head with a smile.

"I have to go too, I came with Ami." Rei explained.

"Yeah it's ok you can go I should go and talk to Darien anyway." Lita smiled as she stood up and followed Ami and Rei to the door.

"So your going to talk to Darien about you little fight?" Rei smiled as Lita closed her door behind her.

"Yeah?" Lita said confused.

"Well have fun." Rei giggled as the elevator doors opened and they walked in. Lita was very confused as she opened Darien's door and took one last quizzical look at Ami and Rei before she walked in.

Lita walked into Darien's living room and found Darien on the couch flipping through some channels.

"Hey Bear." Lita smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey beautiful." Darien smiled as he sat up and kissed Lita's deeply. He cupped her face and started to pull her back down to the couch with him.

"Darien wait." Lita said through one of their kisses and pulled back.

"About what? Can't it wait?" Darien whined and captured her lips again.

"No it can't." Lita laughed as she pulled away again. "It's about the whole scout thing." Lita started.

"Lita I really don't think that we have to talk about that." Darien shook his head.

"Ok good so you're going to stay with the scouts then." Lita smiled.

"What? No Lita, I'm not." Darien shook his head again and flopped back down on the couch.

"And this is why I wanted to talk to you about it." Lita sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Lita I just don't want anything bad happen to you." Darien said sitting back up and placed his hand on her leg.

"Darien you can't always protect me all the time." Lita smiled and sighed. "I'm not a kid, or your little sister." Lita rolled her eyes thinking about he conversation with Rei and Ami.

"Baby you know that I don't think that you're a kid or my little sister." Darien said with a disgusted look at the word sister with a smile. "I just…I'm just…if anything happened to you then I don't know what I would do." Darien finally said.

Lita smiled and lend over and kissed him. "I think you'd live." She joked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien pulled Lita's leg over his and pulled her onto his lap. "That's the thing." He smiled and paused. "I know that I wouldn't be able to." He rubbed her cheek and looked deep into her emerald eyes. Neither of them said anything as they looked into each others eyes, Darien smirked as he watched Lita bite her lower lip. "I mean how can I live without being able to looking into those beautiful eyes." He whispered. Lita smiled and blushed, she looked down into her lap. Darien lifted Her face up by her chin and kissed her deeply. Lita moaned within their kiss as Darien pulled her against his body.

"That's the answer that I was looking for." Lita whispered as she pulled away.

"Good." Darien grinned. "I hope you don't think you're going anywhere." He growled as he kissed down her neck.

"Darien." Lita giggled.

"What? It's not my fault." Darien smiled. "You moaned." He bit her ear. "Your doctor said that you can't do any heavy lifting right?" Darien asked.

"Yes, that's what she said." Lita smiled.

"But she said that you can do other activities, right?" He breathed. His hot breath on her neck gave her an amazing chill.

"Do you mean intimacy?" Lita smiled widely.

"Well, well, well, I know where your mind is." Darien joked and nipped at the nape of her neck.

"Whatever." Lita rolled her eyes and smiled. "Mmmh…Don't you want to know what Josh told Serena who told Ami and Rei?" Lita whispered.

"Baby, really? Right now?" Darien sighed a little angry. "I rather not talk about them." He said as he laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry." Lita smile as he acted like he was sleepy. "Darien I'm sorry!" Lita whined. "Babe! Wake up!" Lita whined with a laugh. Darien tried to hold back a smile, but Lita saw his mouth twitch. "Ok fine! If you won't wake up then you won't mind me doing this." Lita said acting like she was board. Lita pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She smiled as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. Darien's mouth twitched again as she lifted one and slid it across her bare stomach. Lita watched his face as she slid his other hand up her side and had it cup her breast. Lita saw Darien's eye peak open and she laughed as he tried to be sneaky. Darien smiled and grabbed her hips and lounged at her, throwing her onto the other side of the couch. Lita screamed and laughed as she landed on the other side.

"That was unfair and you know it." Darien growled and captured her lips with his before she could say anything. This time Darien was the one who moaned within their kiss. His hands greedily roamed all over Lita's body as so did Lita's hands. Their kiss only broke when Lita lifted Darien's shirt off of him and threw it to the floor to join her own. _Remember she wants to go slow._ Darien thought to himself. _This is as far as it's going to go._ He reminded himself. Darien wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up. Lita latched onto his neck as he walked over to his stools. He placed her down on one and finally broke their kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and smiled at her. "I swear those eyes are going to be the death of me." He whispered and smirked. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he ran his hands up her thighs.

"You don't have too bad of eyes yourself, old blue eyes." Lita joked and bit her lip.

"Wow a comparison to Frank Sinatra! I'm flattered." He joked back and took back her lips again.

"Yes, but remember the comparison ends there; don't start to sing." Lita laughed as he pulled back.

"Are you trying to say that I can't sing?" Darien asked laughing.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lita laughed.

"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more then anyone that you adore." Darien began to swoon. Lita started to giggle and clapped her hands for him to continue. "And love is all that I can give to you! Love is more then just a game for two! Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it! Love was made for me and you!" Darien sung and cupped Lita's chin again and rested his forehead on hers. "Love was made for you and me." He cooed.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lita giggled.

"Yeah that I can sing." Darien smiled.

Lita giggled and sighed. Darien lend pass her and opened his shutters. He then lend to her right and hit the light switch. Instead of the room turning completely dark there was a light glow coming from the kitchen. Lita turned around to face the kitchen and there behind the shutters were candles all around the kitchen a single red rose and on the counter was Lita's favorite dessert, an apple tart.

"Oh my god! Darien!" Lita yelled and turned back to Darien. He was just smiling,

"What you don't think I can be romantic?" He joked and kissed her lightly.

"But what is this for?" Lita asked pulling him in.

"Well I was over here, doing nothing and I just thought that you would like it." He shrugged with a smile.

"You're amazing." She whispered before she kissed him deeply. She pulled back and there was a pause as she stared at him. "I love you." Lita whispered. Darien couldn't believe it. _Hold on hold on Darien. You guys say I love you to each other all the time. She probably doesn't mean the one that you're hoping for._ Darien told himself. " I mean I'm in love with you." Lita saw the joy in his eyes and watched it fade so she wanted to clarify what she meant. Darien's eyes almost popped out his head. _She loves me? She loves me! What do I do? What do I say? Say it back you idiot!_ Darien's thoughts were racing.

"I love you too." He smiled widely and cupped her cheek. His heart was racing, he wanted to run to the top of the building and scream for joy, but before he could even think about what to do Lita's lips came crashing down onto his. Darien couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted her more than ever. He picked her up and practically ran to his bed. He laid her on the bed never breaking their kiss he slid his hand up to her breast again and slowly kneaded as he yearned to taste her again. It was as if Lita could read his mind when she bit his bottom lip and opening his mouth to let him in. Darien knew that he moaned and growled as their tongues danced but he didn't care, he had miss the feeling of her body under him and he prayed that she was ready.

"Darien." She moaned. Darien didn't know if it was just a moan or she was trying to tell him something. Reluctantly he pulled away to see dark green eyes staring back at him with the lustful look in them, the look that drove him crazy. She bit her lip while she watched his eyes search her face for any type of permission.

"Lita." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. Lita closed her eyes as he did and let out a soft moan. That's almost killed Darien. "I don't want to push you." He whispered as her hands ran up his chest. One rubbed his rough cheek and she smiled. Even the touch of her hand on his cheek made Darien become hard. He turned his head slightly and kissed her hand before she ran it through his hair and this time he closed his eyes and moaned. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." He said without thinking. Lita giggled and lifted herself up onto her elbow.

"I think I have an idea." Lita whispered and raise her leg a little bit and it grazed Darien's erection. Darien's member twitched and he nibbled on Lita's hand.

"I can wait." He whispered, even though he was mentally kicking himself.

"Wow I bet you hate yourself right now." Lita giggled and kissed him lightly.

"You have no idea." He smiled and bit her bottom lip, Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him back down to the bed.

"So?" He asked. Kissing her neck up and down while pressing himself against her.

"So what?" Lita sighed as he sucked on her neck a little bit.

"God Lita! Don't tease me." He growled into her ear.

"I thought that you could wait." Lita smiled.

"You're mean." He said pulled back quickly.

"I was playing." Lita laughed pulling at his pants.

"Oh." Darien smirked. "You're still mean." He winked at her and kissed from her stomach to her breast. He slipped on hand underneath her and quickly unclasped her bra. He slid the think material off and took on of her buds into his mouth. Lita moaned and arched her back as he sucked and flicked her nipple.

"Darien." She moaned. This time Darien knew what kind of a moan it was. He wanted to take all of her right there, but he wanted to master her body again before he did. With his other hand, Darien slipped his hand under her skirt. He slid his hand down and tickled her clit, earning him another moan. Darien's mouth left her nipple and started trailing kisses down between her breast and down her stomach as he pulled down her skirt and panties. Darien kissed the top of her clit and slid a finger up and down her folds. "Darien." Lita panted as Darien started to flick and suck her clit. "I need you in me now." She breathed. Darien didn't need another invitation he went back to her lips and she started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down with her feet before he knew it. Darien's member was budging from his boxers as Lita's grabbed it and pulled it out. Darien moaned loudly into her ear and closed his eyes as she moved up and down his shaft.

"God Lita I miss you." He said roughly as he inserted two fingers within her. Lita arched her back again with a moan, unable to speak as his fingers glided in and out of her in a rhythm as she swirled her hand up and down Darien. Suddenly Lita's communicator went off, both Lita and Darien froze. "You have got to be kidding me." Darien groaned. Lita let go of him and Darien slipped his fingers out. He let Lita roll over to get the compact that was sitting on his nightstand and to answer the call. He fell back onto the bed cursing whoever was calling.

"Yes?" Lita answered a little frazzled. A little screen popped up in her compact mirror, it was Serena and Luna.

"Luna said that I should call you." Serena said with an attitude.

"Yes Luna. What's the problem?" Lita asked looking at Luna and trying to ignore Serena.

"Rei told me about what you three talked about this afternoon and we all need to come together and talk about this." Luna said officially. Darien sighed deeply; he knew that that meant that they weren't going to be able to finish. He sat up and got off the bed and put his boxers and pants back on. Lita looked over and watched, sighing herself.

"Are you not alone Lita?" Serena snapped acting as though Lita had just opened her communicator in public.

"No she's not." Darien said in the background and walked into view. "Hi Luna." He smiled totally ignoring Serena's presence. "I'll be in the living room." He said to Lita and kissed her on the head. Lita watched as he left, and forgetting about Serena and Luna for a moment.

"So I guess I was right." Serena mumbled but it was loud enough for Lita to hear it.

"You were right about what?" Lita asked snapping her head back to them.

"That you two are still screwing around." Serena snapped.

"And how would you know that, because we still hang out? We were friends I hope you know" Lita snapped back.

"How about the fact that you are in his bedroom and he had his shirt off!" Serena screamed.

"Oh because after 6 years I've never seen him without a shirt or his room!" Lita screamed. She felt like she was having a screaming match with a child.

"Enough the both of you!" Luna yelled over them. They both didn't say anything but Lita couldn't look at her compact anymore so she turned away.

"Where do you want to do with?" Lita asked. "And should it be as scouts?" She added.

"I was thinking that it might be best if you were scouts this way if something goes wrong, you're already ready." Luna explained in her normal tone. "And how about down by the lake in the park within a half an hour." She added.

"That's fine, I'll get Mina and Andrew." Lita said angrily and shut the compact hard. Lita threw her compact down at her skirt and sat up. She found her bra and started to put it on, she was so angry that she didn't even know what to do. She slid her panties back on and she heard some chuckling. She turned around and Darien was leaning on the doorframe watching her. "And what's so funny?" She said not amused.

"I've always thought that you were cute when you got mad." He smiled and walked towards her.

"Well I guess I'm going to be fucking adorable when we go to meet with the other scouts." She snapped and turned away from him. Right after she felt bad, she didn't mean to snap at Darien. She took in a deep breath and turned back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She said calmly.

"It's ok, I know how frustrating Serena can be." He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where are we going and when?" he asked.

"To the lake in the park and in a half an hour." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "Do we have to go?" She whined.

"Well the responsible answer is yes, but I really don't want to go." He sighed and kissed her head again.

"I guess we should though." She sighed again. "Let me get dress. Oh and we're going as scouts." She said as she was pulling up her skirt.

"Ok I'll go get Andrew and Mina." Darien said dragging his feet out of the room but then he paused and turned back to Lita again. He walked back over to her and cupped her face looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Lita smiled and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back.

"Ok good, so that wasn't a dream." He smiled and lend down to her lips.

"Well if it was, then this is going to be a nightmare." Lita sighed before she felt his lips against hers.

A/N: So I didn't really get that much response from my last one. I hope it wasn't that horrible just like I hope this isn't that horrible. If you have any suggestions feel free. R&R and like I said before check out my other Lita/Darien fic My Knight in Shining Armor.


	9. Down By the Lake

A/N: Ok sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work and stuff. But I hope that you like this chapter, and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

"_To the lake in the park and in a half an hour." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "Do we have to go?" She whined._

"_Well the responsible answer is yes, but I really don't want to go." He sighed and kissed her head again._

"_I guess we should though." She sighed again. "Let me get dress. Oh and we're going as scouts." She said as she was pulling up her skirt. _

"_Ok I'll go get Andrew and Mina." Darien said dragging his feet out of the room but then he paused and turned back to Lita again. He walked back over to her and cupped her face looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered._

_Lita smiled and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back._

"_Ok good, so that wasn't a dream." He smiled and lend down to her lips. _

"_Well if it was, then this is going to be a nightmare." Lita sighed before she felt his lips against hers. _

"Hey Mina." Lita said as Mina answered her phone.

"Hey Lita?" Mina said, it sounded like she was busy.

"Am I interrupting you?" Lita asked she looked at Darien and turned on her speakerphone on her cell.

"What? Oh no, no I'm not doing anything." Mina voice rang.

"Ok, well…"Lita was about to say.

"Who are you talking too?" A husky voice said.

"What? Oh it's Lita." Mina whispered to the man next to her.

"Mina who was that?" Lita asked shocked.

"What? Oh it was no one." Mina stuttered out.

"Come back." He voice said again in the background.

"I think that's Andrew." Darien whispered into Lita's ear.

"Mina, is Andrew there?" Lita asked still a little confused.

"What? Oh yeah he's here." Mina said still distracted.

"Ok well Luna wants to me up with us." Lita finally said.

"For what?" Mina asked shocked.

"I'll tell you when you get over here it's kind of a long story." Lita sighed. "Come as Venus and tell Andrew to come too. Oh and Artemis!" Lita yelled before she hung up.

"That was weird." Darien said after Lita hung up.

"Very weird." Lita nodded.

"You know something did happen last night that I forgot to tell you." Darien said looking up. "Which now it makes sense." He thought out loud.

"What?" Lita asked curious.

"I didn't think it was really that important, but Serena said something obnoxious and Mina almost went after her and Andrew stopped her. He said something like 'come on she's not worth it' and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then Serena said something like 'I hope you didn't dump Rita for her since you can do so much better.' And winked at him and Andrew said something like 'I rather go up the scale then down.'" Darien said trying to remember everything properly.

"Huh?" Lita said and looked down at her phone. "I mean we shouldn't be this shocked." She laughed.

"Very true we have been waiting for this for some time now." Darien joined Lita and laughed. "I guess we should get ready." He chuckled and they both transformed. Lita curled up next to Darien as they waited for Mina and Andrew to arrive.

"What do you think Artemis and Luna are going to say?" Lita asked as Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Darien breathed. "Maybe Artemis might see your way since he lives with Mina, but then again maybe Luna will side with Serena for the very exact reason." Darien shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Lita sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. The door opened and Mina and Andrew walked in. They didn't turn the corner, they stood at the doorway talking in soft whispers. Darien motioned to Lita not to say anything and to be quiet. They both lend closer to the end of the couch so that they were closer to the door.

"Babe, we might as well tell them." They heard Mina whisper.

"Ok what if they don't suspect anything and we tell them?" Andrew whispered back.

"Do you really think that my sister and your brother didn't fine our last conversation to be weird?" Mina almost laughed.

"Ok maybe you're right, but just because they think something is up doesn't mean we need to tell them." Andrew whispered.

"Is it so bad for them to know? For people to know about us?" Mina whispered with a little anger.

"No, baby of course not." Andrew said in a smoothing voice. "I just like us being just us. When we tell everyone then everyone will be watching us to do something cute or if we fight then there will be whispers." Andrew said in his smooth voice. "I just don't want to lose that." He sighed. Lita and Darien heard something that sounded like a kiss.

"We won't lose that if we just tell Lita and Darien sweetie." Mina whispered and they heard another kiss.

"Alright." Andrew sighed and they came around the corner they both froze as they saw Lita and Darien sitting on the couch with wide smiles plastered across their faces.

"Do you two have anything to tell us?" Darien smirked. Andrew rolled his eyes and laughed, Mina joined him.

"Well I guess you two already heard." Mina smiled.

"Well to be honesty we already had an idea that you two had something going on." Darien shrugged. "For a while now, since like 5 years ago." He laughed.

"For 5 years? We haven't been doing this for 5 years." Andrew choked out.

"Just because you guys haven't been dating for 5 years doesn't mean that that chemistry wasn't there." Lita laughed. "You two have been flirting with each other for years." Lita smiled.

"Oh like you guys are the ones to talk." Andrew laughed. "Everyone knew that you two had a thing for each other. Even Serena, I'm really surprised that she didn't see this coming." He added.

"I think she did and that's why she cheated on me." Darien said raising his eyebrow.

"Touché." Andrew smiled. "Shouldn't we be going?" He asked.

"Oh yeah why are we going to this anyway?" Mina asked. Both Lita and Darien stood up and stretched.

"Why don't I tell you on the way?" Lita smiled and they headed over to the balcony window.

When they landed none of the other Sailor Scouts were there. Mina agreed with Lita about leaving the scouts and patrolling alone and without the boys. And like Lita thought Andrew agreed with Darien about not leaving Mina or Lita alone.

"Mina, you two are just crazy if you really think that we would let you guys do this." Andrew smiled as he pulled Mina into him.

"Andrew, I don't understand, you'll let the other girls go out by themselves but you won't let us?" Mina laughed.

"There would be three of them." Darien butted in. Lita just rolled her eyes.

"Lets not talk about this anymore until the girls get here." She laughed. Mina and Andrew started to make-out and giggling. Darien and Lita rolled their eyes and smiled to each other.

"Please get a room." Lita laughed as she watched the sight.

"They have been like this for months now, try being around them 24/7." Artemis grumbled as she popped out of some bushes.

"Ah Artemis I'm glad that you can join us." Mina smiled as she pulled away from Andrew.

"You said that it was important." He yawned and stretched. Darien smiled at Lita and lead her down to the lake and sat at a bench. The moon was full and it felt bigger then it ever was. "Hmmm…the moon looks beautiful tonight." Lita sighed.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." Darien sighed running his fingers through her hair and playing with the tips.

"Darien." Lita whispered looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. "Will you be ok if I say that I'll think about letting you and Andrew to come with us?" She asked.

"Lita, I told you I don't want anything to happen to you." Darien shook his head. "I'm not trying to be over baring or bossy or an asshole." He sighed. "It's just…I'm afraid of losing you." He explained. Lita was shocked, they just told each other that they love each other, why would he think that he could lose her.

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked confused. "I love you Darien, there's nothing that can take me away from you." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"No…there is." Darien sighed pulling away. "Lita…The way that I feel about you is very different from how I loved Serena." Darien paused. "I now know that it wasn't a strong love, maybe it was just a friend love." He shrugged. "But I can happily say that I will and can love you for the rest of my life." He beamed down at her.

"Baby, I love you so much too." Lita smiled, "I want to be honest with you, I don't know how to explain how I feel." She said looking away. "I don't want you to think that my feelings aren't as strong as yours, I just want to use the perfect words." She added. Darien turned her chin back towards him, he knew that he wasn't sure when he wanted to do this and he fingered that now is better then never.

"Lita I will wait for you until the end of time, I am completely in love with you. I want to marry you and start a family. I will never pressure you into anything and if it takes 10 years for you to feel ready, then I'll wait 10 years. If 20 years then, I'll wait 20 years. I don't care I just want you." He explained and waited for Lita's reaction. Lita stare up in his perfect icy blue eyes shocked. Tears started to gloss over Lita's eyes almost about to break through her barrier. "Lita." Darien whispered.

"No." Lita shook her head and the tears fell. She rested her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. Darien clasped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered, he hated making her cry. He wasn't sure if she was crying of sadness or of joy, he just held her tight and he never wanted to let her go.

"No Darien…" Lita sniffed and then she pause. She took in a few breaths and tried to suppress her sobs. "It's---it's---it's just that now I understand." Lita finally was able to say. "When you said that you were afraid of losing me I didn't understand what you meant, but now I do." Lita sniffed and wiped some tears away and looked deep into Darien's eyes. "The last time you felt this much love, your parents died." She finally said framing his face with her hands. Darien didn't say anything he just nodded his head. He wanted to look away from her, he didn't want her to see him weak, but then he realized she has probably seen him worst.

"I thought that you hated me." Darien sniffed. He hated showing this emotion for most of his life he had to be strong for Andrew and so now whenever he even thinks about crying he feels weak and he hated that feeling.

"What? Darien how could I hate you?" She giggled.

"I told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you started to cry." Darien shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"Darien, look at me." Lita whispered and Darien obeyed. He was able to keep back that emotion of sadness. He just needed a little time to compose himself. "I know my reaction was a bit…well it was a lot." Lita paused. "It's just that I was over whelmed with emotions that I didn't know what to do." Lita shrugged herself and held back the tears that were still dancing on her lashes.

"I love you Lita." Darien whispered and rested his head against her forehead.

"I love you too." Lita smiled and lend up and kissed him. Lita wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder as Darien's arms wrapped around her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Lita heard Darien's heat beat slowly, Lita snuggled closer to him as the wind blew a little. Darien tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head.

"There you guys are!" They heard Mina's voice. Mina and Andrew came around to face them on the bench, Mina had her hands on her hips. "I had to deal with HER!" Mina said through her teeth. Lita turned around to where Mina and Andrew came from. Serena, Ami, Rei were coming down the hill. Luna bounced out of some bushes and jumped up on the bench next to Lita.

"Oh hi Luna." Lita smiled and scratched Luna behind the ear where she knew that she liked it.

"Hello Jupiter, Prince Darien." Luna purred as Lita scratched her favorite spot.

"Can't we get this over with? This isn't a house call." Serena snapped as she finally made it down by them.

"Sailor Moon calm down." Luna purred. "but I do think that we should get down to what's at hand." Luna nodded and pried herself away from Lita's magical fingers. She jumped down from the bench.

"I think I found a good spot." Artemis said trotting back to the girls. "Oh Hello Luna." He smiled at the sight of the black cat.

"Artemis." Luna nodded. "A good spot for what exactly?" She added curious.

"For us to have our discussion I didn't think that we should do it out in the open like this." Artemis explained. He turned away and started to run back to where he came, he paused and looked back at the group.

"That's our cue to follow." Mina smiled and everyone followed. Lita noticed that Andrew and Mina had separated when the other scouts showed up. They walked for what felt like forever into the dark forest that separated the city from the dead lands.

"Artemis how much farther?" Serena complained.

"Sailor Moon shut up!" Rei yelled from behind Lita. Lita only smiled; usually she tried to stop the fighting but not tonight.

"Ouch!" Serena yelled from behind them. Lita turned around and Serena was on the forest floor. Lita was close enough to help so she turned around to help. "Don't touch me!" Serena yelled as Lita extended her hand. Serena stood up on her own and walked pass Lita, but not without shoving her in the shoulder with her own.

"Babe I don't even know why you try." Darien shook his head and took her hand.

"I don't know even though I'm mad at her. The maddest that I have even been with her, but I've been close friends with her for 6 years; I can't just throw all of that way." Lita tried to explain.

"She seems like she can." Darien whispered.

"No, she's just mad. You know how she is, she's just very dramatic about everything." Lita smiled up at him.

"Sometimes your such an optimist." Darien smiled down at her.

"You act like it's a bad thing." Lita teased. Darien came to a halt and Lita was very confused.

"I think we're here." He breathed with wide eyes. Lita looked ahead of them and saw why. They were in a huge clearing the moon shown right on it making it look like it was a spot light. Beyond the clearing it was completely dark and fireflies were blinking. If they weren't with the rest of the scouts, it would have been very romantic; it was like Darien read her mind. "Too bad we're not alone." He whispered in her ear and winked at her when she looked up at him.

"Artemis this is amazing!" Mina said as she made it to the clearing with Andrew trailing behind her.

"Ok So why exactly why are we doing this again?" Serena snapped crossing her arms.

"Serena we wanted to talk to you about our arrangements." Ami said officially.

"Ami what are you talking about?" Serena asked. "Can we sit?" She complained and plopped down on the wet grass.

"What she's trying to say is that Lita and I are talking about doing this on our own." Mina butted in.

"Oh and what you expect me to beg you guys to stay and not to go?" Serena chuckled humorlessly.

"No." Mina said through her teeth. Andrew grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

"We just wanted to tell you." Lita piped up.

"So you guys dragged me all the way out her to tell me that slut number one and slut number two are going on their own?" Serena asked.

"Serena!" Luna yelled. "Just listen to what they want to say." She added.

"The plan was for us to go out on our own." Lita breathed.

"But neither I nor Andrew want that to happen." Darien butted in.

"What? You guys are going to leave us?" Serena yelled standing up.

"Yes Serena we figured that since you guys did it on your own once, and now I think that you can do it yourselves again." Darien said trying to hold back his anger.

"So you're just going to leave us?" Serena asked.

"No he's not!" Lita said looking at Darien. "And that's the problem. He wants to come with us, but I don't want him to leave you guys." Lita explained.

"And we don't believe that they should leave at all." Rei butted in.

"What? Rei just let them leave!" Serena yelled at Rei.

"No! We're a team and a team should sick together!" Rei yelled back at her.

"I don't want to work with someone who I can't stand!" Serena yelled back.

"Serena is that really what you think?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"Yes! I won't work with her! So she can leave for all that I care." Serena yelled.

"Please Serena think about this. Is this what you really think and believe?" Ami asked almost begging.

"Ami why are you badgering me with this, I told you that I won't work with her!" Serena snapped.

"That's all that we needed to hear." Rei said through her teeth. Rei turned to Luna and Artemis; "We have a question for you guys." She said and looked at Ami for some help.

"We wanted to know if there is a charter or some kind of law that was place back in the Silver Millennium where if Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess is unable to make rash or controlled decisions then the other Sailor Scouts or other Princesses can take her power away?" Ami asked hesitantly and glancing at Serena as she spoke.

"What!" Serena screamed before Luna or Artemis could say anything. "You're trying to get rid of me!" She screamed. "She's the one who wants to actually leave and you want ME to leave?" She continued.

"Serena calm down." Luna said in a calm voice.

"Calm down Luna? Calm down! These fucking bitches are trying to kick me out of the Sailor Scouts which I created and you're telling me to calm down!" Serena screamed.

"Yes Serena and shut-up!" Luna boomed. Everyone was shocked at Luna's anger. They have never actually seen Luna this mad and she looked like she was about to scratch Serena's eyes out. Luna looked at Artemis and they both sighed, at the same time they transformed into their human forms. "We need to talk about this." Luna said looking at the scouts and both Artemis and Luna walked away from them whispering.

Serena watched as they walked off and when they were out of sight she turn her anger towards Ami and Rei. "How could you guys!" She spat. "She's the one who wants to leave us!" She hissed.

"Only because she felt that we hated her." Rei spat back.

"I do hate her!" Serena yelled.

"And we don't so we decided to cut the negative energy out!" Rei boomed.

"You weren't thrilled about her before." Serena smirked looking at Lita. "In fact I believe that you said that you could believe 'that bitch would go this low'." Serena smiled evilly.

"That was before we learned the truth!" Ami yelled. Serena looked shocked at Ami's sudden out burst. Ami turned back to Lita with a sorrowful look. "Lita it's true, Rei and I said some horrible things, but like I said before it was because we still believe the lies and we thought that you hated us." Ami explained.

"I understand." Lita smiled. "Mina and I weren't that nice either." She said looking just as sorrowful as Ami looked.

"Oh my god! What is this a after school special?" Serena yelled bring the attention back to her.

"Don't be jealous or anything." Mina smirked. "Are mad that your lies have been revealed." She added.

"What lies are you people taking about?" Serena yelled.

"About how Lita got hurt!" Mina yelled still being held back by Andrew.

"And what did I lie about exactly? Did she not right away go and stalk Josh?" Serena said sarcastically.

"You little bitch!" Mina yelled and tried to lounge at her but Andrew caught her and tried to drag her away. "Andrew let me go!" She yelled.

"I will when you calm down." He said over her yells. Mina calm down a little and Andrew let her go, Mina then tried to attack again but Andrew caught her before she could do anything.

"Mina please calm down I can take care of myself." Lita said walking over to Mina. Mina rolled her eyes and stop trying to get out of Andrew's grasp. "Serena are you saying that that's all that you know about the story?" Lita asked.

"What that you just stand not being with Josh and hurt yourself because of your own craziness?" Serena said sarcastically again.

"That's not what happened and you know it!" Darien yelled and Lita ran over to him to stop him from making a move towards Serena.

"Darien, just calm down. I want to see something." She whispered to him. He looked down at her like she was crazy. He crossed his arms and started angrily at Serena but didn't move. "Is that what you truly believe?" Lita asked Serena.

"I swear you people are crazy!" Serena yelled and walked more into the clearing away from the group.

"Serena please wait!" Lita yelled and ran after her. She grabbed her arm and Serena sipped it out of her grip.

"I told you to never touch me!" She yelled.

"Serena please just listen to me." Lita almost begged she knew that Serena wasn't a bad person, she was just lied to like Ami and Rei.

"What? What must you tell me?" Serena snapped turning back around and glared at Lita.

"I think that Josh has lied to you." Lita said softly. Serena laughed humorlessly and rolled her eyes.

"You know if you're going to pull the pity card out on me." She laughed. "Josh told me that you would do this." She smile and crossed her arms.

"What did he tell you that I would say?" Lita asked.

"That you would say anything to make me think that he lied to me, which I know he didn't." Serena explained. "I understand that you got Mina to believe you, but you also got Darien, Andrew, Ami, and Rei to believe you too?" Serena chuckled. "I didn't think that your acting was that good." She added.

"Serena, I'm not acting. Josh really has lied to you. He doesn't want you to leave him, which is understandable since you're an amazing person." Lita was saying.

"Don't! Don't say that I'm such a great person and anyone who leaves me should kick themselves because obviously you're glade that my last boyfriend did leave me." She spat. She had gotten Lita there; she was happy but not happy that Serena was in pain.

"Serena I didn't want you to be hurt or in pain." Lita shook her head. "And in the long run I think he will hurt you and I don't want that." Lita said almost tearing up.

"Stop it! Stop it Lita! You took someone that I loved away once you can't take this away too!" Serena screamed with tears.

"Serena." Lita sniffed and her tears started to come down too. "I didn't want this to happen." She whispered.

"Yeah well your slutty little hands fucked it all up now didn't you?" Serena snapped. That was it! Yes, Lita did something horrible and she was sorry about it but the blame doesn't only lie with her.

"You know what Serena, YOU are the one who cheated on him first! YOU were the one who stayed with him even though you were screwing someone else! And YOU were the one who introduced me to Josh in the first place! So stop trying to blame this whole thing on me!" Lita yelled pointing her finger at Serena. "And I understand that what I did was horrible and I would be pissed at me too, but what you did to Darien was just as back." Lita ended. Serena stood there in silence, she didn't say anything or move a muscle. "I just wanted to tell you the truth, you can believe me or not but I'm going to tell you anyway. Josh came over saying he wanted to talk things over. When he found out that Darien told me about you two he went crazy and beat me up. Beat me up like kick, slapping, and punching!" Lita yelled. "I was lying on the floor feeling like it was over with, instead he ripped my underwear off and was about to rape me! That's when Darien came in and saved my life! If you don't like that story then maybe you should go talk to Josh about that!" Lita yelled with tears coming pouring down her face. She could stand to look at Serena s moment longer she turned from her and walked back to the group. Darien saw that she was crying and he ran to her. Lita clasped into his arms sobbing. Darien held her tight and glared up towards Serena. Serena walked back to the group with her head up high and didn't look down at Lita and Darien as she passed, but she felt Darien's firry glare that followed her. Darien picked Lita up and carried her pass everyone to a fallen log and waited until Luna and Artemis came walking back out of the dark forest. Everyone looked up and walked closer to them. Both Luna and Artemis stopped a few feet away from them. They all waited for Lita and Darien to join the group before they said anything.

"We have come to an agreement." Luna announced.

A/N: Oh man am I mean? or am I mean? Sorry guys I couldn't help myself I just love cliff hangers. I hope you liked it and you will look for the next chapter which should be a bit dramatic of sorts. 


End file.
